Ghosts of the past
by Riley Killer
Summary: Ari Usagi is your average 27 year old cartoonist, she has her head up in the clouds and lives a very simple life style, that was until her 28th birth day.
1. Prologue

I own what I own.

A/N: Yes, I know, I started another story, that makes three I have that I'm working on, I'm not dropping Mind Set or Pacifying Devils, but this was something I'm testing out and my two beta readers said it was good. SO I wanna try it out on here. Tell me what you think, if it's a flame, just don't review, enjoy.

**Dangerous Birthdays**

A woman in her messy apartment complex stared silently down at her drawing board at the people drawn on it. Sitting back she let out a small relax sigh and chuckled, her short spiked black with red highlighted anime like hair shaking slightly with the gel put on it to stay. She grinned crossing her arms over her baggy black shirt with a 'Metallica' written across her chest, wearing only black underwear at the moment showing her slim legs, Usagi, Ari was an extremely content for the time being, she had just finished the first draft of 'Heartless love vol 2.' She was a manga cartoonist that worked for the Black Magic Company, a new manga company in Japan, mostly hentai novels but eh, it worked for her.

She rubbed the back of her neck working the kinks and knots in it then stretched making her back crack. She spun around in her chair and looked at the clock; it was four in the morning. Coughing into her hand she sighed and ran a hand through her hair unintentionally messing it up, "Ahhh damn." She cursed. She looked out the window of her apartment, she was fortunate, Japan made their rooms expensive, and for her to be able to afford rent, she had to make her dead lines. She stared down and slowly blinked tiredly at all the people going by. She sighed, she needed to restock her fridge and get more soda. Caffeine was her god.

Silently she walked across her hard glass mat floors and to her bathroom slipping in and stripping down. On her left upper arm she had a flaming skull and on her lower back was a pair of crossed sais and 'Ari' over them in blood red. She stepped under the water allowing it to pour down on her head and wake her up some. Shampooing her hair then running conditioner through it she sighed contently as she soaped down her body letting it wash off. She got out smelling like cheap daffodil soap and orange conditioner before grabbing her towel to the side and wrapping it around her waist and not her chest.

She grabbed the smaller towel and dried her hair out easily before grabbing the black hoop earring on her bathroom sink and putting it on her left ear. She grabbed the red one and put it in the second hole in her left ear before walking out of the bathroom still with out her chest wrapped in a towel and watched as the first rays of sun began to rise over the horizon. She sighed and walked to her refrigerator taking out the milk carton in it and opening it, a foul smell reached her nose and she checked the expiration date.

…It was past, she sighed and chucked over her shoulder out the window. She heard the splat of it and a shout before freezing then rushing quickly shutting the window. She sighed relaxing and fell back onto her floor mat grabbing a pair of boxers before taking the towel off slipping them on followed by her white shirt to the side. She put her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling and glanced at the clock, her editor would be here by 12, she could sleep till then. Get eight hours at least. Silently she drifted off.

The buzzer of her door bell went off and she snapped up, her hair sticking in all sorts of directions making her look kind of like Ichigo from Bleach. Rubbing her nose then digging the sleep out of her eyes she stumbled towards the door and sleepily looked out the peep hole of her door before opening it sniffing. She coughed into her hand staring at the woman in front of her with a brief case in hand. Ari sighed and stepped to the side letting her own before grabbing the papers put together of Heartless love vol. 2 and handing them over to her. The woman chuckled stating, "You should stop waiting till the last moment Ari san, or you're going to get sick."

Ari coughed into her hand waving her off and stating, "Yeah. What ever Motosai chan." In an extremely raspy voice. Motosai, Kari chuckled patting her on the back stating, "I'll get these too the guys in blue immediately, you relax." Before exiting shutting the door behind her, Ari fell back onto her sleeping mat and shut her eyes, the sun was stopping any chances of falling back asleep though. She groaned and got up propping a knee up and running a hand from her eyes back through her hair sleepily before muttering, "I wonder if they got the newest volume of Hellsing out yet…" She sighed then blinked sleepily as the buzzer went off again.

_Who can that be? _She wondered silently. She got up and stumbled over to the door opening it, a woman with red hair up in a bun and a traditional kimono stood staring at her, she was three inches shorter than Ari and had disappointed green eyes that were close to identical to Ari's. Ari was silent and moved to the side murmuring, "Hello Okaa san." Her mother walked in and looked around before scoffing in disgust, "What a sty." Her mother commented, Ari groaned slapping a hand over her eyes as her mother began to inspect her one kitchen, one bathroom, and two room apartment, honestly, it cost her a fortune to pay for, and her mom didn't help a bit, saying that if she wasn't going to follow the career offered to her as a doctor, which she got her PHD in medical science for, she wasn't gonna pay for her to have a place to live.

"I like it how it is…" Ari grunted annoyed, her mother glared at her, a thing the woman would never let her daughter live down, but Ari was doing alright, she made rent on time every month working at a bar during weeknights and had a steady income of cash coming in, it also seemed people loved Heartless love, it being her third series that followed her other two series 'Brutal love' and 'Painful love' yeah, she had a thing for dark love stories. It was just a habit she developed when she was 11 and grew into her job at age 27.

"Well you were never a clean living person any ways." Her mother replied simply. Ari blinked, she had drifted off again. She was liable to get slapped by the dear old Vietnam vet. But she'd clean up her apartment as soon as the old hawk left, that way she would be able to track down her art supplies. And take in inventory incase she needed to get new ones. Her mother found her dinner table in front of her 13" T.V. and sat down on one of the seat cushions knocking random papers off clearing the table and making Ari almost pounce in anger before hissing, "Damn it mom! Those are my tax forms!"

"Tch, you'll pay them when I'm done speaking with you and left, I can't believe you'd forget what today was." Her mother replied. Ari blinked, what was today? She glanced at her watch; it was the 28th of June. It was sunny outside, it was hot, and she had the window closed cause today she threw a milk carton out the window…so what was so special about today?

"….." She looked at her mother, the confusion evident on her face as she sat down across from her mother with her back to the T.V. Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes stating, "Baka! Today's your 28th birthday!" Ari blinked once then glanced at her watch rechecking the date then tapping it to make sure it was correct then looking back up before stating, "…oh." Her mother sighed and muttered, "You are 28 as of today, you have no man in your life and you have no family, tell me daughter of mine…WHEN AM I GOING TO GET A GRANDSON!?"

"Eh…hehehehe." Ari laughed sheepishly with her eyes closed grinning stating, "Um….I dunno." She then blinked and looked at her, "Ehhh…why?" Her mother sat down, the 60 year old vet sighing angrily growling, "Child of mine, as the heir of our clan-"

"The bunny clan." Ari stated cutting her off. Usagi meaning bunny had bugged her since birth. Her mother glared at her and Ari gave a sheepish grin, before her mother continued, "Hai… as the heir, it is your job the carry on our clan."

"But I don' wanna, there's no guy good enough." Ari replied simply, "or girl for that matter." Her mom stared shocked and she rolled her green eyes stating, "Joking…." She grinned, "Or am I?"

"Enough." Her mother stated firmly, Ari sighed, she hated this on coming lecture, 27.. no, 20 bloody 8 and her mother was still giving it to her. You'd think her mom would get it, Ari just wasn't the type to go, "hey, I need to carry on my clan, let's have sex, on the bed, floor, don't matter, lets go, NOW." Her mother, bless her soul by the devil, was betrothed, thankfully, Ari was not, because her mother had her at 24, she didn't know what her mom was doing in Vietnam, but didn't care, but her mother was married at 16 and had her at 24, Ari was never gonna let that happen. Plus, it couldn't now, she was older than 24.

"You are the ONLY daughter or Usagi, Myoto, it is your job to carry on his genes. You are the second to last of our clan by blood." Her mother stated.

"Okaaa saaaan." She replied in a warning tone, "I don't care." Her mother slammed her hand down on the table snarling, "YOU WILL DO WHAT IS RIGHT FOR THIS FAMILIY ARI!" Ari blinked and stated ,"Why? The only two blood Usagi's left is me and Atari. Why don't you badger her marrying someone!?"

"Because SHE has a HUSBAND and is DUE!" Her mother snapped. Ari blinked and scratched the back of her stating, "Ehehehe…. I didn't know that." Her mother scoffed and rolled her eyes stating, "Obviously. You really should come by the Usagi estate."

"Okaa san, I'm not going back, Atari can have head, just leave me be!" Ari replied annoyed, "I cannot stand the diplomacy, the tradition, get with the 21st century!" Her mother scoffed and stated, "Oh, and you're showing a fine example of the 21st century, those markings on your body are horrendous!" Ari glared stating, "I like my tats, leave them be!" Her mother stood up slamming her hands on the table and leaning forward hissing, "You are coming back and being wed Ari! End of Story!"

"Bite Me!" Snarled Ari slamming her hands on HER table SHE paid for all by HER self. "You stopped helping me when I diverted from the path you set! I'm twenty- seve-…… 28 years old and you need to step off! I've been taking care of myself for the past five years and don't plan to stop now! I don't need no man for that and I don't need no okaa san of MINE coming in and telling me how to Live MY LIFE when I've been Doing Pretty Damn Well!" The two glared at each other and her mother's eyes began filling with tears as she whispered, "You're no daughter of mine!" Ari blinked and groaned, _greeeeat. Guilt trip._ She muttered in her head rolling her eyes. Her mother put her face in her kimono sleeves and began crying, all over the papers left on the table…that had articles to newspapers she was trying to get a comic in…

"AHH! NOT THERE!" She pushed her mother off the papers, "IF YOU'RE GONNA CRY DON'T DO IT ON MY ARTICLES!" Her mother broke out into loud sobs and laid on the floor crying. Ari stared down for a moment and slapped a hand over her eyes groaning getting to her feet and stating, "Okaa saaaan." In a sing song voice.

"No! Urusai! I don't want to hear another word out of your cursed mouth!" Her mother sobbed. Ari growled angrily in the back of her throat then pointed at the door, "THEN GET THE HELL OUT!" Her mother stopped and stared up at her, Ari glared down, "I'm Not Coming Back No Matter How Much You Bawl And Bitch! So Go Away If You Don't Like It And Let Me Live My Life! Don't Let The Door Hit You On The Way Out!" Her mother got to her feet and stood glaring at her daughter as real tears filled her eyes. Ari froze as the smaller woman slapped her and turned running out of the apartment and chucking something into the room on the way out sobbing, "Happy Birthday You Ungrateful Gaki!" Ari shut the door with her head bowed and sighed.

She felt a little bad, nah, she felt bad, she knew her mother was trying to do best for the clan by getting more heirs of it, but Ari just didn't feel part of it, she was always regarded higher than them for some reason, like getting her PHD, none of her family had ever done that, they got to their masters. And she hated it, they always expected her to do what they wanted for them, like cleaning up after a group of gakis, and she just wasn't into that, she already had her own mess of a life, and she as doing good.

She stared down at the small box that her mother had thrown in. Knowing her mom and the spitefulness she could have, it might be a small bomb. She slowly picked it up and listened, nothing, she shook it lightly and got ready to toss it, nothing. She blinked and slowly reached for the bow, then pulled it freezing, still nothing. She took the bow off and began to take away the wrapping paper. Sighing she opened the small box and stared at the long tube like roll, a scroll. She sighed and rolled her eyes taking it out then undoing the wax seal. She opened it and stared before letting out a frustrated groan, it was a list of all the suitable bachelors in Tokyo!

"Shimatte Kami she won't give up!" She muttered rolling the scroll up and tossing it to the side into the 'junk' pile in the corner of the room, "It's like she wants me to just go get knocked up so I can have a kid." She sighed and walked over to her table starting to pick up her tax forms and sat down with a pen starting fill it out. "Okaa san just isn't as nice as she used to be…" She sighed putting the forms back on the table and finished filling them out. Getting up she walked to her refrigerator and opened it taking out some left over McDonalds, she heat it up in her microwave and began eating it clicking on her T.V.

"_Earlier to day on west…"- News_

"_Lisa! Why…." – Soap Opera_

"_Bitch that's MY man!..." – Jerry Springer_

"_Vone! Two!..."- Sesame Street_

"_Laugh with Elmo…"-Elmo's world._

"_Just Keep Swimming Swimming Swimming…." – Finding Nemo_

"_So did you hear about that air line food?..."- Random Comedian_

"_I never knew what she was ever thinking……" - Scrubs_

"_Keiko GET DOWN………"- Yu Yu Hakusho_

"_ALUCARD!!!!!..."- Hellsing_

She stopped clicking channels watching the T.V. contently now. Her favorite anime playing in front of her as she took a bite from her cheeseburger, it was the weekend, so she didn't have to work, it was glorious thing. Glancing around, she frowned at all the junk and clutter, "Maaaan, I need to clean up this place….seriously." She sighed and began with the papers putting them into there proper filing cabinets and didn't stop till five hours later when she was scrubbing her floors only for the buzzer to go off.

Silently she questioned why she just didn't get a normal door bell but remembered it was the rules to have the buzzer. It went off again only much more quicker and she rolled her eyes, "I'm Coming I'm Comin'…baka." She added under her breath before opening the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARI SENSEI!" A woman tackled her around the neck into the room. Ari blinked staring at the ceiling for a moment before stating, "Well hi Kashi chan." The woman rolled off her onto the floor and got up, Ari climbed to her feet staring silently at the girl, she had long black hair and brown eyes, her face seemed to be chiseled to perfection. She wore a red shirt with 'Otaku' across it and a pair of tight jeans. She had kicked her shoes off on the way in while tackling her.

The woman smiled and stated, "Konnichiwa!"

"Eh…hehe, Konnichiwa…" Ari stated slightly confused, the woman smiled and stated, "I have a present for yoooooou." Ari blinked and watched as she pulled out a small box stating, "Kind of corny buuuuut, I only remembered this morning." Ari blinked and took the box for a second staring before opening it. A silver chain sat in side it, the piece on the end of it was a white ring. It was fairly big, none of her fingers would fit, she picked it up staring silently at the symbol in the middle of it. "Nanju? Southern Star?" She glanced at Kashi who was grinning ear to ear, she then stated, "It's said to belong to a criminal swords man back in the early days. The real early days, when the country was split up into shinobi villages."

Ari blinked and took the necklace out of the box then stating, "He must have had huge hands." Kashi nodded frantically stating, "Yeah yeah! And he had a huge blade, he was part of two organizations as well!"

"You really did your research didn't you?" Ari muttered.

"No, the guy I bought it from told me." She replied, "I got it for real cheap to, it was almost like he was dieing to get rid of it!" She snickered, "He called me a goddess when I bought it."

"And now this 'burden' ring is with me hmmm?" Ari stated leaning forward and smiling. Kashi grinned sheepishly stating, "Awww, maybe. You like that type of stuff." She pointed at Ari's newly organized shelves of do dads and trinkets. Ari scratched the back of her head laughing stating, "Hehehe, yeah, okay, so I do."

Kashi smiled and stated, "come by Kuzoa's club tonight, we're having a surprise bash in your honor and the success in 'Heartless Love' first Volume! Hisoto will be there as well!" Ari blushed slightly stating, "Re-really?" Kashi nodded grinning stating, "You have a cruuuuuuush."

"N-No I don't!" Ari stated. Kashi smirked stating, "Liar!" Ari sighed muttering, "Maybe." Kashi smiled and put a card in her hand stating, "Be there by six and don't tell Kuzoa I told you, he'll kill me! Later!" She walked out and shut the door behind her. Ari chuckled lightly and looked at the necklace in her hand. She put it around her neck hooking it and glanced at herself in the mirror before grunting, "What are you staring at?" And replying, "You ugly." Then stating, "Oh bite me."

She glanced at the clock, it was four PM now. She looked at her attire, boxers and a t- shirt, definitely not party material. Maybe after party, but not party. Silently she looked at her close to bare closet, she really needed to take her clothing down to the local laundry mat. Glancing at the pile of dirty clothing in the corner she shuddered slightly, she feared what the pile had living in it now.

"Auug…" She groaned and walked away from the mirror to the closet looking through the two or three outfits she had to choose from. One was a short sleeve dress with a slit up to mid thigh, she had some nice shoes to go with that. The other was a two piece that showed off her….curves. Yeah, she didn't like that one so much. She glanced at her last out fit, the one that composed of baggy green cargoes and a tight black short sleeve shirt that showed her skull tattoo off. She had a pair of black converses that went with that and a pair of green fingerless gloves, what, she liked wearing them she wasn't young, but they were comfortable. She knew it'd only last so long. And she looked younger than she was, it all worked out as it was!

She grabbed the two hangers it was on and tossed them onto her sleeping mat approaching the shower, she was sweaty from all that cleaning, she really hadn't stopped till Kashi had stopped by, and it showed, you could see the floor and the clutter was gone. She tossed her boxers, and shirt into 'the pile' as she called it and slipped into the shower.

She put the water on scrubbing her hair down and then soaping down, it wasn't her fault she liked feeling clean, when she was growing up her parents forced her to take three showers away, one in the morning, on at noon, and one at night, it was embarrassing to be caught when in the school showers and it still stuck with her. Thus why she got tattoo's making her body feel, pretty, it seemed. She had been talked out of twice in getting full sleeves on her arms instead of just the skull tat on her deltoid.

She stepped out grabbing the deodorant to the side and putting it on before exiting and looking in her drawers, her eyes widened, "KUSO!" She only had a thong left and a red lace bra left. Sighing she got a half lidded look and snatched it out throwing it onto her out fit cursing under her breath as she grabbed the dirty towel from earlier and drying her hair off. It wasn't that dirty so her hair was fine.

She walked into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth, the ring necklace bouncing against the area right above and between her breasts every time she moved slightly. It was a big ring but not as heavy as it seemed. Spitting out the foam from the tooth paste and saliva that built up in her mouth she then bent her head low turning the water on then gulping it down. She turned walking now dry and grabbed the under clothing putting it on with a scowl.

"I need to do the laundry." She muttered angrily putting on the shirt. Truthfully she hadn't left the apartment in the past week except for running down to McDonalds or the market to pick up a bite to eat because she was hauling her ass to get her work done. She was good at that, getting things done under pressure.

She laid on her back pulling her pants up glaring at the fact the thong was highly uncomfortable to her. She just didn't like the blasted thing. Buttoning and zipping up said pants she laid back staring at the ceiling, they had been her 21 birthday gift from her cousin Atari who wanted her to get a guy as well and get married. The whole key behind the fact was to please her mother really. Her mother since her father passing away, being head of the clan now.

"Damn it." She grunted getting up and grabbing her converses to the side, she pulled them on lacing them up, several of her old room mates, used to tell her to dress her age, she just didn't feel like it. Though she did have several suits and clothing that were her age, currently though they were devoured by 'the pile.' 'The pile' could occur with any item that she had, clothing, papers, it didn't matter. Sighing she glanced at the pile, she'd do that tomorrow and wear her bathrobe, the laundry matt was right next to the building, so it was easy.

Getting to her feet she swayed a bit and grabbed one of the several bottles of water in her fridge, she had close to no food, but she did have a lot of water, though half of the water was at least four months old. Good thing it was never opened though. She twisted it open and took a swig of the water and let out a sigh before glancing at the clock, half an hour passed. She blinked and grabbed her wallet to the side looking inside, a small grin on her face, she had money. Enough that if she didn't by any booze, she could refill the fridge and get her clothing cleaned. She could deal with that.

She pocketed her wallet and grabbed her keys exiting the apartment then locking the door before walking to the stairs and walking down them silently with a sober expression, she didn't like not having a little alcohol in her system on the weekends, it gave her a way to actually relax, she was a sad drunk if any. But didn't really get drunk often because of it. Thus why she had intimacy issues, yeah, she didn't really see the connection in it either, but the shrink she saw a long time ago said she did.

_Shyeah…shrinks…. Great. _She muttered shaking her head walking out of the building locking it behind her, the manager of the apartment complex had invested in a security system and gave each resident there a set of four keys, Ari gave one to Kashi and Motosai and kept the other two. She didn't trust any one enough to give the third to. That's how they get into the building, other times though she'd have to press the button by her door letting them in. The renovations the manager put the building through had her rooming with two construction workers that frankly gave her inspiration for her second to final volume of 'Brutal Love.' _They were more vulgar than my friends when I went to high school!_

She glanced up at the sky as she walked, it was still sunny, and it was June, it was sunny, it was her birthday…was that a cloud? She glanced over at the gray cloud sticking her hand in her pocket frowning, "….eh." She shrugged. The bar was at least an hour and 10 minute walk, an hour and 10 minutes of silently contemplating what was to happen in volume three of 'Heartless Love.'

_I could have Dasami get taken by the shoguns men…. Maybe… ehhh. Poor Dasami, I am so cruel to you my dear. _She stated in her head with a small grin. A light kind voice murmured in her head, _That's right, now hurry up with the series so we can get to me actually getting the love part! _She chuckled lightly scratching the back of her head gaining some stares, it wasn't her fault the characters she produced came alive in her mind to her.

_Sooooorry. _She replied amused, she continued walking and glanced at the sky again, there were more clouds! She frowned as something pelted her in the head and reached up before feeling, water. It began to drizzle. She sighed. _I've already bathed twice today! _She whined. She growled and continued walking.

An hour later she reached the bar having ran several times. She entered and the smell of cleanness entered her nose. Grunting she shook her head back and forth sending water every where only to hear a, "She's early!" The lights flicked on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" She blinked and stared at the 'happy birthday and congrats Ari!!!' banner hanging over the dance floors. She stared for a moment and burst out laughing making everyone grin, she then stated, "Awww, ya guys shouldn't have!"

"LIAR!" Kashi shouted from the back making everyone crack up. Ari scratched the back of her head and Motosai chuckled patting her on the shoulder murmuring, "Relax and have fun tonight, you deserve it." Ari chuckled and nodded stating, "Alright, I will." She sauntered into the room and stated, "Why ain't there no good tunes, I thought this was a bar/dance club!!!!" Everyone shouted in agreement and a man with jet black hair and green eyes stood on a table clapping his hands stating, "Well then your majesty! We'll fix that right now!" She grinned as he turned on the sound system to the side and climbed up onto the DJ table and began rip it.

She knew she was no fantastic dancer, but she could bust a move when she wanted, she wasn't self conscious of dancing, or striking dramatic poses as she did often, her body, yes, she was self conscious of that, and her singing voice, but other than that, nothing got under her skin except for intimacy issues.

She swayed with the music and twirled grinning as Kashi came up and took her hand. The two began dancing together. The two were soon joined by the others, a man with dark brown hair and onyx eyes began to approach Ari and stated, "Ya wanna dance?" Ari blinked and nodded, Kashi gave a knowing grin as the two moved away from her staring to dance. Ari moved silently and happily laughing now and then as he cracked a joke as they danced. Hisoto, Shiro had known Usagi, Ari since she was 20 years old, they met each other in a community collage art class. She had grown a small crush for him and still held one, but it wasn't as much a crush now.

The fact she liked him was about as transparent as bird droppings on a black tux. But he never seemed to get the hints. Typical of him, though he was rather observant and quiet, she used to spend weekends taking walks with him in silence just taking in the scenery, she liked those days. Then he became a lawyer with a fine arts degree as well as a PHD in criminal justice and law graduating from Yale and coming back to Japan while she became…a cartoonist, they weren't as close as they used to be any more really.

Sure, she could become a doctor if she wanted to, get the big money, live in a nice apartment, but she didn't need it, she was one person, and didn't need that much space, an art studio maybe, a financial get up to get her manga turned into a hentai anime possibly, but other than that, she was doing pretty damn well in her position. Except for the face she had 'The Pile' living at the moment in the corner of her bedroom and she was nearly out of food. But that would change by tomorrow morning.

The party continued on and she watched them bring in a cake. She listened as the music died and was handed a cutting knife, she cut the cake and everyone applauded, she looked at them like something was wrong with them and grinned taking the first piece before walking off. She finished it off and said good bye, it was midnight. She walked out of the bar and stuck her hands in her pocket as she began to walk down the side walk thinking about how everything went. Perhaps she should consider remembering her birthday more often. She glanced over at the full moon as she passed a sakura tree plucking one of the blossoms and chuckled lightly before blowing it, a gust of wind came sending it flying into the air.

"It's spooky 'round here at night." She muttered walking quietly looking around, all the house lights were turned off, and she wasn't even half way to the apartment complex. A foreboding feeling came over her as she walked; she stopped swearing she heard bells. Looking around she spotted nothing and sighed shaking her head stuffing her hands back in her pockets. She knew a few short cuts that would get her home but risked going through some dangerous alleys. Silently she continued as the first one came up, she was tired, and really wanted to sleep. Yawning she sighed, "Alright then, you win." She replied aloud turning down into the alley way and walking swiftly towards the end of it.

About half way down it two boys exited the front of it. She stopped staring and turned around staring as two grown men came out. _Oh ya gotta be kidding me. _Her mind stated as she looked between them. She gulped and stated, "Well hello there." Nervously. The men chuckled and stated, "What's a girl like you doing out on a night like this so late?" She watched them come and backed against the wall stating, "N-nothin'…." The boys both chuckled and one of them stated, "We'll give you something."

"N-No thanks." She stated shaking her head, the second of the men pulled a case out and pressed the side button, a blade shot out stopping and flashed in the moon light as he stated, "It's not an option. It's an order lady. On your knees." She stared wide eyed shaking her head and he glared angrily, his fist flew getting her on the jaw as he snapped, "NOW WHORE!" She stumbled to the side and the two boys darted forward grabbing her arms and forcing her onto her knees.

She struggled ignoring the pain in her shoulder and let out a scream only to be cut off by one of the men covering her mouth with is hand and taking the switch blade from the other putting it against her throat, she stared at his eyes, they were blood shot and glazed, he was high, he caressed her skin with the blade leaving small lines as he cut her upper torso. Blood dripped down slowly into her shirt and some of it got on the ring, she gulped trying to move away from him.

His hand tightened on her jaw and she squealed in pain in it. Her teeth came down on it and he wrenched away before she let out a scream shutting her eyes, "KYAAAAA!" The symbol on the ring glowed faintly.

"…I may not be the most…..mannered man…on this plane of existence, but that is not…..how you treat a woman." A cool cold male voice stated. Her eyes opened and the four men looked around in confusion, in front of her stood a huge guy, at LEAST six feet tall which was huge to her 5' 6", he wore a black cloak with an odd red cloud with white lining pattern, on his blue feet were a pair of blue burkenstock like sandals and leg warmers attached to it. His face was shadowed and covered by the neck band of the cloak and the kasa he wore on his head. Her eyes spotted the bell attached to it with a needle hanging down. Strands of paper hung down as well with it.

"Who's there?" One of the boys asked. She frowned, why could she see him but they couldn't, they weren't that high! Were they? The man knelt down to her level and brought his kasa up some revealing his eyes, her own widened in slight surprise as the milky white fish like eyes. And were those…gill marks? They stared at each other for a moment and his eyes came down to the ring, she watched his eyes narrow and he hissed, "Fantastic." Angrily before getting to his feet.

"Come out you coward!" One of the men snarled. The other man gasped staring at the large man in front of him who was now glaring at his partner from the side, he watched him clench his hand into a fist and slam it into the guys head sending him into the wall with a sickening crunch. Menacingly he turned to the other man murmuring, "I'd get the hell out of here with those two baka gakis you're running with if you don't wanna end up like him." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the now dead man who had slumped against the wall, one of the boy's screamed soiling himself and let go of her running down the alley way soon to be followed by the younger boy.

The man still stood frozen in fear and Ari couldn't blame him, she didn't think with the amount of shaking going through her at the moment her legs could support her, thus why she was on the ground still.

"What are you waiting for? Get lost." The taller new cumber hissed making the man gulp and turn running, the two were silent and Ari found her self slowly starting to become afraid. The man turned to her and grabbed her arm yanking her to her feet then began to drag her down the alley way, "Are you mad? Do you not have a car?" He hissed clenching her arm tightly in his grasp, she stared at his hand, it was blue too, and silently she murmured, "Blue?" He stopped and glanced at her for a moment, or it seemed that way, he just kind of turned his head her way, "…hn." He grunted.

"….." He continued to drag her down the alley way till they reached the end and let go of her shoving her forward hissing, "Walk." He seemed angry about something. She began to walk normally with her hands stuck in her pockets and shortly soon after forgot he was even there except for the occasional jingle of the bell from his kasa, and even that got tuned out to the point she forgot. She looked ahead to find her apartment building coming into view as she walked, a slight relief flooding into her as she inserted the key and entered, the man she didn't noticed walked through the door after she closed it and continued to follow her. She silently walked up the stairs to her apartment and inserted the key entering once again shutting the door only to not notice the man walk through the door. She dropped her keys on the counter and walked to her bed roll before falling face forward into the pillow immediately passing out.

The man stared silently for a moment before taking off the massive blade on his back and leaning it against the wall then proceeding to take the floor beside her staring up at the ceiling muttering, "Great, the bastard handed me off to a troublesome female."


	2. Ghastly Encounters

I own what I own.

A/N: Damn, Thank you to those that reviewed, you guys know how to boost a girl's ego (Grins) Thanks a lot; I will try my best to keep Kisame IN CHARACTER. God knows, I like him to much to make him a really big softie. (Shudders at image) I hope you two enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, and Grahamsmoon, I did read your entire PM, I'm glad you love my stories so much. And am I that easy to read? I do enjoy a friendly challenge. So either I'm easy to read, or you've read a bit of my stories and gained parts of my personality in them, good job.

**Ghastly Encounters**

_"GOOD MORNING TOKYO, JAPAN! TODAY IS SUNDAY JUNE 29__th __AND IT'S 7 A.M! THE WEATHER TODAY IS SUPPOSED TO BE CLOUDY WITH AN 82 PERCENT CHANCE OF R-" _Ari's hand clamped down on the alarm clock next to her sleeping mat and she slowly looked up at her ceiling, she had rolled over some time during the night. "..What happened last night?" She muttered, pondering it she slowly began to reform the events of the past night, she had gone to her birthday party, didn't drink, started going home around midnight walking because everyone was drunk, took a short cut…… the group of males cornered her and….she screamed…. "……THE GUY!" She shouted in surprise snapping up and looking around, her savior blue skinned man no where to be seen. She slowly relaxed and began to do breathing exercises to calm her racing heart.

_Who was that guy? _She questioned in her head only for Dasami to reply, _Maybe he was YOUR BRUTAL LOVER! _She scratched the back of her head grinning sheepishly stating, "Look Dasami, I'm sorry, but that's just how the story works." In which Dasami replied back, _The story doesn't WORK ITSELF! YOU WRITE THE STORY! WITHOUT YOUR WRITING IT NEVER GETS DONE! HURRY UP AND GET TO THE LOVE PART OF HEARTLESS LOVE!!! _Ari sighed and glanced around again assuring that the man was indeed not about. She looked down to see the necklace still around her neck and noticed the symbol was gone. She could have sworn it was there. Frowning she glanced out her window only to see it raining.

She blinked and raised an eyebrow as a bolt of lightening danced across the sky then let out a yelp as thunder proceeded up to 50 seconds later. She gulped and darted forward pulling the sun blocking roll of cloth down to cover the window then looked around her very dark room, she heard the thunder outside again and took a few steps forward before reaching the wall then clicking on the light. She grabbed the rice paper door slipping it open before freezing, staring in shock.

"Morning onna." The man grunted staring at the T.V. with his back to her, her bento box of dango in front of him. The kasa had been removed revealing dark blue hair that stood up straight; she could see the back of some kind of band around the back of his head and forehead. He glanced over his shoulder at her silently grunting in a very cold voice, "It's impolite to stare."

"….Excuse me." Ari murmured slowly shutting the sliding door. She glanced to the side and froze staring up at the huge bandaged blade beside her, it was at least two inches taller than her. She backed up and felt her breathing starting to pick up as she backed against one of the wall. The thunder clapped around and she let out a scream of fright falling backwards onto the ground then colliding with the wall. She clutched the back of her head and heard a sigh from the room containing the stranger, it sounded almost annoyed.

She heard a groan and soft foot steps before she watched the man enter the room by walking through the door. Never moving it, but just walking through it. He approached her silently and knelt down so they were eye level resting his wrists on his knees then leaning forward with trained balance so they were inches apart, she leaned back away from him and his eyes narrowed on her annoyed before he hissed, "Now… that's you're no longer unconscious, tell me….why do you have MY RING?"

"eh-ehh?" Ari asked with uncertainty and a slightly confused look, he glared and pointed at the necklace growling, "The ring onna! The ring! Where did you get it?!"

"….gift." She murmured staring wide eyed at his temper, it was really short fused it seemed. He frowned and then grunted, "A gift?" She nodded frantically and he raised an eyebrow, "…hn." He grunted and stood up grabbing her by the wrist then dragging her up with him before walking out of the room opening the door. She frowned at this and he noticed smirking but saying nothing, he yanked her in front of him and into the room pointing at the cushion across the table from where he was sitting before hand, "Park it." And shoved her towards it, she tripped landing on it and turned around staring up at him, he sat down staring at her silently and pointed at the ring, "Who gave it to you?"

"..Ka…." She stopped then frowned, she wasn't going to give her friend away so easily, she was no rat, she bit her bottom lip and he raised an eyebrow then muttered, "Not gonna talk huh?" She slowly shook her head and he glared silently at her, he leaned over the table so they were inches apart again. She leaned back from him again and his hand came up firmly gripping the back of her head in the blink of the eye, her eyes widened as he kept a hold on her glaring, his eyes holding annoyance and a slight fire in them as he murmured, "Onna, let's make this very clear, you are nothing to me…" She froze as he spoke, his words cutting fear into her like a knife, "The only value you hold is the fact you're the bearer of my ring. And that is about as valuable as a cockroach." His eyebrows furrowed and his face formed into a scowl, "You WILL tell me what I know or I will force the information out of you till – I – See – Fit." He let go of her head and sat back placing his hands in the sleeves of his cloak, "So I will ask you ONE more time, who gave it to you?"

"…..My friend Kashi…" Ari whispered still staring at him, _how can he be so terrifying? No one is supposed to be this scary. _He sighed stating, "Do you know where SHE got it from?" She shook her head slowly murmuring, "Iie, I don't. Gomen." He raised an eyebrow, well that was unexpected, did she suddenly gain manners in fear? He glanced away from her, "Hnn…" He clenched his jaw glancing down at the floor and tilting his head slightly, Ari noticed as he began try and burn a hole in her floor with his gaze as he sat thinking.

Silently he glared glancing at the window as the rain poured down stating, ".,.What is your name onna?"

"UsagiAri!" She yelped as the thunder clapped making her shudder and glare angrily out the window at the clouds. The man raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Please repeat that." She looked back at him and put her hands on her lap bowing her head gaining a look of forced focus before she repeated, "Usagi, Ari." He raised an eyebrow and breathed out softly, "Usagi….." She looked up at him, _here it comes, just cause it means bunny, you're gonna poke fun at me, just like all the others. _She thought bitterly looking at him, he stared back with an almost intrigued look, "….how far back does your clan go?"

"….Dunno." She replied slightly overjoyed he didn't poke fun at it. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow once again making her frown and divert her gaze to the side, this situation was just too……….

_Awkward._

The two were silent as the rain continued to pour and Ari looked back at him, "Erm…. Yours?" He blinked and looked at her raising an eyebrow then chuckled lightly to himself, it would be best if he kept that to himself for now, that way she could not look information up on him later on, but perhaps it might be good if he did tell her. He contemplated this silently then stated, "Hoshigaki, Kisame."

"…Erm…so which do I address-" he cut her off stating, "Kisame. And which am I to address you by if I do onna?"

"ehhh….Ari's fine…" She murmured flinching at his reply, "…." The two were silent again and she then asked quietly, "What are you?"

"…." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "…Your question's to vague onna."

"….Okay…erm…..how do you walk through doors when they're closed?" She asked staring at him curiously, he sighed rolling his eyes, he was getting tired of explaining this to everyone who received his ring. He took one of the dango from the bento box and popped it into his mouth stating, "Listen closely…because I'm going never speak to the likes of YOU about this again." She leaned forward using her arms as support against her thighs which she was now sitting on as he stated, "I am a 'ghost' of sorts. The ring you wear is what links me to, sadly, you, it's our medium. Where you go, or rather, where the ring goes," he took a bite out of the dango,"I go. It has been like this for me for QUITE some time. So I do not wish to discuss this any further." She blinked and then murmured, "ahh…okay…"

It was evident the fear in her was being quickly replaced with curiosity, "so can I only see you?" He glared at her and growled, "What did I just say?"

"I need to know." She murmured softly frowning, he sighed and rolled his eyes, no one was ever afraid of him after they learned he was polite, but she'd have to watch, he already gave her an example at how easily he could become annoyed or angry. He slowly nodded then stated, "Unless someone speaks to me directly. In which, before you ask, I can touch them, talk to them, everything I could do or say to you, I can do and say to them." She opened her mouth to say something and he glared at her with a tension that shot through the air making it close.

"…right." She murmured looking away. She got up and silently walked towards the door and Kisame murmured staring at her back, "You're not excused wench." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him before she sighed; turning on her heel she walked to the table across from him and bowed murmuring, "Excuse me Kisame san." He stared and nodded slowly as she stood up straight before walking back to her room. She heard the thunder and frowned silently willing the shaking in her hands to disappear slowly. Frowning she glanced at 'The Pile' and reached into her closet taking out two baskets.

She began separating socks, underwear, and bra's into one and everything else in the others before grabbing the other two baskets to the side; she separated the colors and whites into the two remaining baskets before stacking them on top of each other then sliding the door open with her foot. Kisame who had gone back to watching the tube glanced over his shoulder at her and watched her grab her keys then a jar of yen. She opened the door in front of her balancing the baskets with one arm and using both arms managed to slip through the open door. She twisted around and shut it with her foot; he got up and followed through the door in silence. Then stated, "Doing your laundry onna?" She nodded with a grunt as she walked down the stairs. He followed as she walked to the door and opened it then walked out into the pouring rain, she growled annoyed in the back of her throat till she walked the 50 feet next door to the laundry mat and entered. The man behind the counter glared at her silently and then at the machines.

"Sorry Jiji." She stated apologetically grinning sheepishly, "But I really need to do my laundry."

"Why can't you be like every other person and do their laundry once a week?" He asked raising a black eyebrow and brushing his black hair out from over his shoulder, Ari laughed nervously and stated, "Because I had to make a dead line, I didn't have any time to wash them while I was staying up all night and day."

"Onna your job is going to be your end." Kisame murmured to her while standing on her left, she ignored him and he grinned showing his odd shark teeth, she was using what he told her already, usually it took a person some time to adjust to the presence he gave while following them. He wondered why she had not spoken back to him and watched as 'Jiji' walked down the line of machines, he then heard her whisper under her breath, "I'll die doing what I love then." He rose an eyebrow watching as she followed Jiji who began taking out laundry detergent. He set up four of the laundry machines and opened them muttering, "IF you just could do your laundry like a NORMAL person.."

"I am NORMAL." She muttered stuffing her white underclothing in one, her colored in the others, and so forth. She then stopped and looked at Jiji, "On most days." He rolled his eyes as she got a lopsided grin continuing with her colored clothing, "I had to reach a deady Jiji, not my fault."

"You held it off to the last moment dummy." He grunted, "It's been like that since you came here, start doing your laundry once a week or I'll go up and smite you for not." She looked at him and stood up straight from her bent up position in front of the washer. Then cracked her neck with her fist on her chin muttering, "Yeah okay, I'll do it once a week." She rolled her eyes, _Bastard. Always gettin' on me, I have to work! _She chuckled lightly as he walked off and leaned against the washer after setting it muttering, "That's The Gayest Walk I've Seen Jiji!"

"I am not Gay!" He shouted back. She grinned at him and stuck her tongue out stating, "Nah nah, tell it to someone who believes it!" Kisame blinked and scowled shaking his head, _what a child. _He grunted in his head. She sat down on the bench pulling out a note book from her pocket and a pen jotting things down, he walked over reading over her shoulders.

_"Dasami ran down the hall and turned a sharp corner avoiding impact, the shogun's men feet echoing down it after her, she panted as she tried to find a way of escape, to her left was a closet…." _He blinked and was about to read more when she glanced over her shoulder up at him whispering so only he could hear, "What are you doing?"

"Reading." He replied simply crossing his arms, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hai." She stated flipping it closed and back into her pocket making him roll his eyes grunting, "What ever onna." She leaned back and relaxed her body against the bench; they were going to be there for a looooong time………

Ari exited the laundry mat a very happy woman with her clothes folded and smelling of flowers. Well, not really, but she was just happy, she had her clothes cleaned, her apartment as well, she was gonna have 'Heartless love Vol. 2' on the shelves soon and there was a giant shark fish man thing following her….

Oh yeah, that was the BAD thing. She frowned, she wasn't sure if she could deal with this guy, he seemed to already have a bad temper. She turned stopping the clothes from getting wet at a passing car and soaking her back, she glared over her shoulder at the car, "KUSOTARE!" She shouted after it, a guy flipped her off out the window and she walked back to the apartment complex opening her door and soaked heading up. Kisame walked quietly behind her with a wide grin on his face at her wet clothing that was now hugging her form. She noticed and glared over her shoulder at him silently. "What are you looking at?" She growled softly. He gave a chuckle murmuring,"Just move onna."

She scoffed but continued silently till she reached her apartment again. She walked in letting her keys drop onto the counter from her mouth and set the basket down then shutting the door, _Hehehehe, The Pile is DEAD! I AM VICTORIOUS! _She cried in her mind. He scoffed and she glanced over, "You are such a child." He muttered, she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "And?" She replied simply. He raised an eyebrow and was quiet for a moment, he appeared in front of her making her let out a shout then fall backwards. He pinned her to the ground straddling her waist and grunted, "Let me lay down some ground rules shojo." Her eyes widened fearfully and she began to struggle under him, he held fast and tight before using gravity against her by lying on top of her, a pant exited her lips as his sword and much larger body held her down sufficiently, "Now that I've gotten you to stay still…" He grunted placing his elbows on the sides of her head and held her hands above it. "Let me make it clear to you I will not tolerate rudeness or a smart-alecky attitude." His voice was low, stern, and had an undertone of amusement. "You will act like an adult, or you will pay for it onna."

"BITE ME." She snapped glaring at him, "My house! My rules!" He raised an eyebrow; he shrugged off the second comment then addressed the first murmuring, "Was that an invitation?"

"If it was it wasn't open to you." She growled still glaring at him, "Now Get Off ME!"

"Iie you insufferable wench, I'm not done yet." He growled glaring at her making her freeze, yes, there it was the fear in her that was spread through out the ages to him, "I'm not an unreasonable person, and before you say anything, I am a person, not a god damn fish." She snorted and he glared coldly at her, she didn't allow showing the paling on her face as she looked at him and inquired, "You've done this a lot haven't you?"

"You have no Idea." He groaned annoyed, before growling tightening his hands on her wrists, "Nice try." She smirked stating, "Yeah, wasn't it?" He scoffed then growled, "Will you act your age!?"

"Ummmm, there's a man on top of me, with really pointy teeth, fish like eyes, a blade that looks familiarly like a tampon, blue hair that DEFIES gravity, aaaaaaaand, I'm not done yet, blue skin. And are those gill marks? Almost modeled off that 1970's movie, Jaw back in America." She shook her head, "WOULD YOU ACT SERIOUS!?"

"Let me better adjust your understanding of who's on you." He hissed tightening his grip painfully and smirked at the wince, he then hissed, "I've killed many shounen, many gakis." He placed a knee in between her thighs and moved so he loomed over her, "Many…" He whispered into her ear, "onnas." He grinned and his face darkened making his teeth seem particularly shiny with a white glow, she felt her eyes widen and her mouth open slightly, "I was one of the best swordsmen of my time and probably of yours, I could kill you with a touch, or I could do so many other things to you." He took both her wrists and put them in one hand, his other slammed down next to her head and she flinched, he leaned his face down so they were centimeters apart, "So let me ask you, are you going to think before speaking to me again?"

"……….." She raised an eyebrow and a small dark look showed in her eyes as she smirked, "Fuck no." He raised an eyebrow as she chuckled, "Buddy, I don't DOUBT you; I know that'd be a very VERY bad move….." He frowned, "But you fucking touch me, I'll exorcise your damn ring before you can say, "Shit I'm fucked." Got it? You may have your ways, I have mine."

"…You're very stupid, you think a simple EXORCISM, is going to rid me of my prison?" He bowed his head and his eyes became shadowed, his shoulders shook and snickers exited his mouth before he threw his head back and busted into a dark, cynical cackle, it sent shivers down her spine, she froze, her eyes widening, and her mouth part agape as an old knife slammed beside her head, he glared down angrily at her, "You stupid, little, girl!" His fist collided hard with the floor next to her head on the other side of the kunai as his hissed angrily, "you think it already hasn't been tried?" She couldn't break away from his eyes; they were filled with hate, malice, anger, and such darkness, "Do you really think…" He gritted his teeth angrily, "THAT THAT APPROACH HAS NOT BEEN TRIED!?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and easily yanked her up to her feet before slamming her against the wall pinning her, "Baka no onna." Her head whipped back and collided with the wall, her head bowed and her eyes shut in pain, they snapped open and her hand whipped out, he caught it staring silently at her before slamming it above her head, he studied her eyes for a moment, there were many things in them, fear, a dominant one, anger, another dominant one, frustration, not so much, and a very small glaze of curiosity. "You're…very persistant."

"I don't……. like….being….touched." She growled glaring up at him. He leaned in and chuckled darkly murmuring, "Being touch? Or being man handled?"

"EITHER! BOTH! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" She shouted at him, he placed a hand over her mouth grunting, "Shut it." She twisted and turned struggling, grunting and shouting against his hand as he watched amused. He waited till she stilled panting before taking his hand away, "….you're very…… annoying."

"Tough luck." She muttered glaring at him. Who the hell did he think he is? She didn't mind the pinning, it gave her a rush if anything, but this was just pissing her off, and it was her home at well, she paid for it, she paid the rent, and she just cleaned it. Her eyes narrowed into slits and he smirked before letting her down by simply dropping her, she hit the ground before catching herself from falling, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall staring silently down at her, he noticed her head bow for a moment before it snapped out as she snapped, "WILL YOU FUCKING STOP IT!?"

He raised an eyebrow for a moment and watched as she fell to the ground from the force of his back hand grunting, "Iie." She laid on the floor for a moment before getting to her knees then pushing herself to her feet, she looked at him silently with an emotionless look before she grunted, "Was that supposed to teach me something?"

"……hehe." He turned and walked back to the table murmuring, "If you don't' learn now." He looked over his shoulder smirking darkly at her, "I'll have to make the lesson harder later." He took the blade of his back and began unwrapping it, she watched as the blue scale like exterior of it rippled as though it were alive, "….and while you may….not find it to your liking at all…" He looked over his shoulder, "I will immensely enjoy myself." She froze staring at his eyes as they caught hers, her hands clenched into fists as she stiffened tensing on the spot. _Who…no….what the hell…….. Is this guy?_

She looked away from his gaze and his smirk became a dangerous grin as he turned staring at the T.V. clicking it on again, the silence broken only by the background sound it caused, she stared at the back of his head, _This guy…. He…. He definitely ain't normal. _Dasami came in with a, _Ya THINK? _At that time, she gulped silently moving to the door with her clothes, shutting the door with a 'click' as she began putting away the clothing slowly, in no hurry to come back out of her room, _Those eyes…. _She shuddered, Dasami growled in her head, _Absolutely freaky, as cold as a killers, but as dead as a fish. He's got some past regrets alright. _She stopped and gripped her chin with a frown, _Regrets…… Dasami his SOUL is trapped in a ring, he pissed somebody off because I don't think he's the type to just go 'oh I wanna possess a ring for the rest of my after life.' Do you? _Dasami chuckled in her head and stated, _Maybe not. But we haven't known him more than maybe what, a few hours, and so far all we've learned is he's got on helluva temper._ She shut her eyes abandoning her clothing and flopping onto her bed roll placing her hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling.

She sighed staring up at the ceiling, the only sound once again the fan going through the air. _Does he regret what he's done? _She questioned frowning, _Women, men, children, I…don't think I could even raise my hand to a child much less kill one, I mean… hehe, I'm so weak, and it's followed through since childhood._ She rolled onto her side and frowned staring at the wall, "….hehe." She smirked, _Whatta guy. He's strong and AN ASS HOLE. What a combo._ She rolled back onto her back relaxing and propping up a knee going into another staring contest with the ceiling, she crossed her legs and frowned, "…so many things to think about, so little time to do so." She whispered to herself shaking her head.

Kisame stared silently at the T.V., there was so many stupid things on it these days, he remembered when it first came out, it was entertaining to say the least, now all that seemed to be on there was more celebrities marrying and divorcing a week later, or someone suing another for something really pathetic. He scoffed turning it off, it was junk. He sat in silence for maybe about two seconds before glancing at her bedroom door, it was quiet, much to quiet, he got to his feet and looked around, he was bored as well, he didn't enjoy being bored, he still had pent up energy from the annoying argument he just held. Glancing around he walked silently to the what seemed to be drawing desk and looked down at it, to the side there was a shelf with many folders that were tied shut. He plucked one out and took the string around it off, opening it he peered curiously in it.

_Manga. _He grunted reading the page and carefully turning the next watching, being sure not to smudge or get pencil graphite on his fingers, he stared inquirly, she was a fairly good artist and author from what he had seen, about half way through he stared silently, his eyes narrowed and became slightly agape, "…WHAT THE HELL!?" He couldn't help himself; he shut the book retying it and heard the door open she yawned walking out and rubbing her eyes muttering, "What's goin' on?" She opened an eye and stared silently at him, she looked down as did he and he immediately shut his cloak.

"……….." She stared for a moment and looked back up at him before turning around and coughing into her hand. "Um well erm…." She cleared her throat, "You seem to be… enjoying yourself."

"You….. Draw this?" He questioned waving the folder, she scratched the back of her head laughing stating, "Well I wouldn't say it's drawing… It's more of my art."

"Your art is smut." He grunted, she chuckled darkly looking over her shoulder and turned around stating, "You seemed to be enjoying my 'smut' if that be the case." He glared at her and she grinned. "Hey, it's not my problem if it does its job right." She put her hands behind her head and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Along with it's not my problem if you're a pervert."

"YOU'RE the PERVERT here ONNA." He growled shoving it back in the shelf, she walked past him taking it out and putting it back in it's proper place grinning, then stating, "I don't hear you denying anything." He was silent for a moment and glared at her stating, "Neither do I."

"I can't deny it when it's making me a living to draw it." She replied turning on her heel and walking back towards the bedroom, he followed with a scowl and his face buried in his muffler as he glared at the back of her head, "And I like drawing it, so there."

"Probably because you have no sex appeal at all." She stiffened for a moment and slowly glared over her shoulder before muttering, "I do to." He grinned and stated, "When's the last time you even thought about a man being with you? Or are you one of those onnas that believe she can get along in life fine by herself?"

"It's worked since I was tossed out and it seems to be working fine now." She growled lowly, he stopped staring at her, seeming to have hit a sensitive area, "So back off." She entered her room and silently began putting away clothing in its proper place, he sat on the floor leaning against the wall and crossing his arms as he left his blade in the other room. He watched silently as she moved not speaking to him and ignoring him completely, then he muttered, "Silent treatment eh onna?" She didn't reply and he blinked, then he muttered, "You really do act like a male." She still didn't reply, she was good at this.

He did notice her eyebrows furrow, then he grunted, "Has that been your goal from the start?" She replied in turning on her heel and staring down at him with a contemplating look, she then shook her head and turned walking back to her clothing then as she finished hanging it up something caught his eye, he darted forward and grabbed it from the shelf hanger staring at the red dress, he looked at her for a moment, then back at the dress before muttering, "put this on."

"….." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then the dress, then back at him, before politely tilling him to, "Get bent." She grabbed it and hung it back up, he frowned and a very small glare formed in his eyes before he muttered, "SO who's the unfortunate soul?"

"Why should I tell you?" She replied back crisply and snappishly, he chuckled stating, "Because you'd rather tell me than me finding out."

"I'd rather you go burn in the fiery depths of hell actually." She replied simply looking at him with both eyebrows raised, "And besides just now, you don't see me pointing that out." She rubbed her eyes as he glared angrily at her, then she massaged her temple muttering, "But in the fact that I'm pissed at you and wanting to avoid confrontation, I'll humor you and tell you that I met him back when I was 20. He just never caught the hints."

"He's either a baka or just ignores you because you are no where near his type." Kisame muttered simply with an amused undertone, she glared at him silently not liking either of these facts as she growled, "He is not a baka, he graduated from Yale! Of all places and is a top lawyer in Japan!"

"Then he's ignoring you, why screw a tomboy when he can screw the hot secretary that works for him?" He stated chuckling darkly, her eyes narrowed into slits and she looked over at the water pitcher she held in her room, she grabbed it and knocked it to the floor, he immediately began choking as though he were drowning and gasping, how the hell did she know that's how he ate and drank, or, one of the ways anyways. He managed to finally breathe and she stared at him coldly before growling, "He's not like that. Never has been."

"You little wench." He choked out with a hand on his throat, she looked at him silently and growled, "If you even suggest he's like that…" She glared, "I don't' give a damn if it'll work or not, I'll put a fucking sutra on your ass and the apartment!!!!" He looked at her silently for a moment before darting forward, his fist collided hard with her stomach lifting her off the ground, her eyes widened and her head bowed as she slumped on him in pain, he adjusted his grip and grabbed her shirt yanking her to eye level as she breathed heavily, labored as well, he smirked growling, "wench…. You just crossed the line." She gasped for breath as he gripped her throat cutting off her air supply, her eyes buldged out and he thought they were gonna pop out of her head, her hand clawed at his own and attempted to pry it off, she slowly stopped struggling before her hands fell uselessly to her side and her head slumped, he let go allowing her unconscious body to fall to the floor in which she breathed in softly and evenly. He knelt down and chuckled in her ear, "Learn when to quit."

Getting up he walked silently back to the door and out of the bedroom shutting it was a 'click' and sitting back down in front of the T.V. staring blankly at the black screen before turning it back on, maybe there was something actually WORTH watching on for once. He turned onto the news channel and stared as the picture of the man he destroyed last night was posted next to the news caster's head. He read the bottom of the screen with furrowed eyebrows.

_Deadly Rapist Killed By Assault_

He was silent before turning it off before his shoulders shook as he chuckled lowly and darkly, a small grin coming to his features giving off the vibe of a man who was not to be taken lightly, he shook his head while still chuckling before he threw his head back letting out an insane cackle, despite the new barrier he was to protect and guard, he was glad to be back outside the ring, it was MUCH more enjoyable in the world as it was.

Even if he was teamed up with some scrawny, disobedient, hot tempered, gender confused, woman.


	3. Lying Tattle

A/N: Man you guys rock, I love how this story is going it's making it easier to work on, and summer's hit, muhahaha, so I don't have other things distracting me. Well you guys know my drill, read, review if you want, just over all enjoy. Have fun and yeah, I don't own nothing except for what you already know I do.

**Lying Tattle**

Her head pounded with pain, her stomach ached, probably from not eating enough, her body was next to something warm with a heavy item secured over her waist, and something was pushing up and down against her back. Her eyes snapped open then she looked over her shoulder, she stared for a moment then her eyes drifted closed and she looked back ahead not registering who it was. The one holding onto her unconsciously pulled her closer and buried their head into her shoulder and fisted her shirt, he whispered in his sleep, "Umi chan…" She felt something poke against her behind and her eyes snapped open before she jumped up breaking the grip shouting, "WHAT THE HELL!?" She fell back and scuffled backwards away into the wall.

The startled shinobi snapped up with a kunai in hand in a low crouch stance and looked around silently, Ari stared before covering her eyes stating, "Dude, seriously, cover up!" He blinked looking at her not registering for a moment then looked down; he grabbed the blanket immediately covering his early morning arousal. "…..Go take a cold shower." She muttered peeking in between her fingers only for him to scowl and growl, "How do you propose I do that?"

"um…um…I'm a one step at a time…person." She managed to get out. He stared and scoffed, "That would get you killed when I was alive." She bit back a retort to him glaring silently pulling her hand down. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "Do I already have you whipped?"

"I. Am. Not. Whipped. You Asshole." She growled glaring still. He raised an eyebrow and sat meditative style keeping the blanket in his lap chuckling, "Then I have more work to do." Her eyes blazed and she didn't hesitate charging at him and swinging, his hand caught her wrist as he twisted her using her momentum against her and yanked her to him, she landed in his lap as he crossed her arms over her chest holding tightly onto her wrists as she struggled, she wasn't helping bring his erection down either.

"Lemme go you prick!" She demanded angrily as she struggled, he rolled his eyes and sighed, _how annoying. _"You are incredibly stupid." He growled, "Running into battle so willingly, not even bothering to think your enemy might be able to defeat you easily?" Her body stilled and he became silent, he frowned as he felt something familiar come off her. Her head came back and slammed into his nose making him let go and lay back snarling, "YOU BITCH!" She got up and exited the room stomping snarling, "Fucker."

He waited for the pain in his nose to stop and felt it gingerly, she didn't break it, just made it extremely sore, he heard the scrape of a chair and got to his feet stumbling to find his awake legs for a moment then walking silently and quickly before his hands landed on her shoulders, her hands came back and grabbed his own, he froze as he flew through the air then through the wall.

He flipped and floated for a moment before landing on the railing of the stairs then walking back through the wall and calmly back handing her out of the chair, she stared for a moment and got to her feet immediately glaring then snarling, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"YOU!" He snapped back, his temper wasn't really up; he just wasn't a morning person. "YOU INFURIATING LITTLE WOMAN!" He froze as immense pain formed between his legs, she glared and took the ring necklace off placing it on the counter, still dressed from yesterday she grabbed her shoes running out and heading towards the door. His hands came to his man hood and his knees hit the floor glaring at her seething as she exited growling, "You shounen are all the same." She glared over her shoulder, "To big for your britches."

"And where are you going wench?" He managed to hiss out, his voice way higher than need be, she grinned wickedly replying, "I hear the local shrine is having a sell on sutras." He reached out ignoring the pain and grabbing her wrist yanked her back, his arm encircled her waist and he held her arm easily growling, "I didn't hear that." He kicked the door shut and locked it with a wink to it. His arm moved up around her chest from her waist as he glared while she swung back and forth kicking at him before his hand clamped over her mouth to stop the string of curses that was about to begin.

He watched her continue her struggling till she stopped panting, the hand he didn't have a grip on clenched and her elbow swung back hitting him in the face. He grunted and growled as blood started to flow from it angrily, she was now starting to piss him off. "Will…you….KNOCK IT OFF!" He roared and her response was another elbow coming at him only for him to let go of her wrist and stop it while her other flew at him; he blocked it and tightened his grip on her growling in the back of his throat angrily.

Her breathing became raspy and ragged as he kept a tight grip around her diaphragm, her struggling stopped completely and she slumped as she fought for each breath, he let go of her, she caught herself on all fours breathing heavily as she went to the floor, he chuckled and placed a hand on the back of her head before kneeling down then whispering, "What a disobedient dog."

"Dog my ass." She growled glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. He tightened his grip on the back of her head and grunted, "You didn't believe me when I said you're as much value to me than that of a cockroach did you?"

"It's more of choosing to not really give a fuck what you said." She hissed wincing from the pain; he smirked, and then grunted, "You're already speeding up the possession process." She blinked and growled, "Nani?" He sat down and yanked her onto his lap like a bad child as his hand came to her back side and rubbed it making her head shoot up before he smacked it so a loud 'WHAP!' went through the air as she let out a shout of shock and surprise.

And just like a bad child Ari immediately started to squirm as his hand remained on her back keeping her firmly in place as he muttered, "If you're not gonna act your age then don't expect me to treat you like it onna." She looked up at him with a blush on her face as she snapped, "TREAT ME LIKE MY AGE? YOU KUSOTARE! YOU'RE SPANKING ME OF ALL THINGS!" He grinned toothily at her stating, "And?" Her hands came out and began clawing at the floor as she tried to get away only for his arm to wrap firmly under her armpits as he proceeded to do it again harder than the last. Most women her age would possibly find this more enjoyable, but he could see it already it wasn't the case for her as he did it a third time.

He chuckled softly as his thumb stroked over her backside slowly and he murmured, "Learned your lesson yet onna?" Her eyes stared up at him from under her bangs with an angry glare and she rolled off him silently before he could stop her before standing up, he smirked noticing a wince before murmuring, "Well have you?"

Her response was shooting him a dirty look and clenching her jaw, he supposed to keep from retorting back in a hateful reply before she walked silently towards the door and sat down keeping a yelp of pain from exiting her as she grabbed her sneakers then putting them on before walking to the door, grabbing her keys on the way out after unlocking it, opening it, and slamming it shut behind her, he moved to follow her then when he reached the door it crackled sending him away from it, he stopped and glanced over to the side as his ring and the chain that went through it, "…..fuck."

Ari ran down the stairs silently jumping the last five then exiting the building with a snarl on her face, the door shut loudly behind her causing many people to stare as she walked silently down the side walk with her head down, a rock showed in her way and she kicked it angrily in front of her so it bounced five times and rolled then went off course into the gutter. Each time she moved as did her ass and it hurt, what was she, six? How dare he touch her in such…in such a vile and cruel manner! She turned to cross the street and waited for the light to change, her eyes still filled with anger as she moved swiftly and silently as the traffic light gave permission to move across the street. Reaching the end she took a left shutting her eyes for a moment then walking with them open again.

She didn't plan on returning back to her apartment tonight, maybe she could get wasted and sleep it off then come back in the morning, hehe, if he thought she was bad now, she was horrible with a bad hang over. She turned left again silently into the entrance of the grave yard, it was always close to him; she walked in nodding to Mouto, Kiba. He had mousy brown hair and stunning blue eyes, he also wore a black standard school uniform, AKA: A black jumpsuit; he nodded to her then looked back ahead, he was silent and watched as she walked down the rows of tombstones till she reached a monument with an angel on it, she sat down on it and leaned against the angel's legs. He knew better than to say anything, but frowned noticing a wince on her face and the look of discomfort that came with it.

She shut her eyes and swung her feet back and forth murmuring, "Hey Otou san…. How are you?" The wind blew and the sakura tree to the side's flowers did as well, she sighed, "Good…." She was silent still and Kiba knew what she was waiting for, in wine some say, there is truth, well, he could compromise with it, he reached under the booth into a cooler and pulled out a bottle of Sake, "Oi, Ari chan." She glanced over and he walked handing it to her, "You need it more than me… I think I'll turn in early." He put his feet up on the counter and pulled his security hat down after walking back to the booth then sitting down, a small frown on his face but he opened his ears hearing Ari uncork her new alcoholic drink, he'd get to play baby sitter, but he didn't mind, Ari wasn't a trouble maker.

Said woman took a swig from the Sake as it went down her throat burning, she ignored the bitterness of the drink though and sighed placing a foot up on the monument while letting her other swing, "….It's a guy." She muttered softly, this caught Kiba's attention, while Ari was a very odd woman in many eyes, she was rather… interesting to him, a high school student soon to be graduating no less, for some time he had a crush, but it was just not meant to be, but if it was a guy that was making her this bothered, he by god wanted to know about it, "Get this." She muttered, "he's dead."

He blinked, how the hell was a dead guy bothering her? He frowned as she sighed only to be followed by the sound of her taking another swig, she set it down putting the cork on it murmuring, "Well…. I think he is…. And he looks like a shark. With a weird lookin' sword on his back. Looks like a tampon really…" He listened silently as she began to retell the events of the past day and night to the graveyard, the spirits and the high school student the only ones who heard her words, and instead of denying the possibility of it all being false, Kiba found himself slowly growing intrigued. She never once uttered his name though, and he was finding this a bit bothersome, he wanted to know, if this man she spoke of was truly dead, perhaps he could help her some how. Ari was an author he knew, but her imagination was never this wild, and while chemical imbalances ran through many families, he working at the Graveyard since he was six because his father owned it, knew for a fact it didn't run through the Usagi clan.

By the time the Sake bottle was half empty sunset had started, with its vibrant pink and oranges streaking across the sky, she frowned for a moment and poured some of the Sake around the grave, he listened as it hit the ground and chuckled, she always gave some of her Sake to the spirits, it was just a thing, she told him that when you put water on the floor, it gave the spirits a drink, she had also said with her new ghost mate she did this and he beat her up, he didn't like it one bit. "Guess it was because I was mad and just knocked the pitcher to the floor so he got it all at once. He was sorta choking so it makes some sense… but what I don't get is how the fuck he got in that ring. I mean, livin' in a ring till someone's blood woke ya up? Doesn't sound like a fun after life ta me. Where's the booze? The women? THE SEX?" She sighed and muttered, "Old man, I'm starting to think that you got the worse half of the deal. And I'm startin' to think that death ain't all it's cut out to be."

He smirked; leave it to the hentai novelist to point out what a man's paradise in death would be. He crossed his arms and then called out to her, "So what's the guy's name?" She took a swig and coughed grunting, "Ain't you supposed to be asleep Kiba? Don't you got school or somethin' tomorrow?" He chuckled and stated, "Aren't you a responsible adult with a job?" She blinked then sighed muttering, "Kuso, you're right." She sighed and took another swig leaning forward on the grave placing her hand so she'd keep balanced before muttering, "I'm taking tomorrow off, I need to get rid of what ever hang over that I'm gonna have." She reached in her pocket then groaned, he blinked while she muttered, "God damn it… I forgot my fucking cell phone….hey Kiba kun, ya got yours?" He nodded and threw it over to her, she caught it, dropped it, then picked it up dialing, she was silent till the other side picked up, then muttered, "Heeey Wacko, I'm gonna be outta work tomorrow, nah, sick… yeah, don't feel well. Yup, thanks, bye." She tossed it back to him and missed by a few feet, he sighed and picked it up muttering, "Watch it, this thing's expensive." He made sure it worked hearing a group of 'yeah's' behind him as she leaned back and took another swig of the Sake.

He glanced back watching as she did as the last of the sun's rays died and the moon began to take their place, she sighed again and muttered, "You think I'm goin' insane Kiba kun?" Her voice was soft and questioning, as if she to doubted any of it were real, he frowned and leaned against the monument dedicated to her father, he stared at the woman that he had known that would baby sit him since the age of three to 12, she was ten years older than him after all, well more like nine years and a few months but he liked rounding. She had never once lost her cool except for when her father died, and all he saw were tears, there was no screaming, no yelling, just crying. He had worked in a grave yard since age six, and was used to weird things happening, and if he excepted this would take the cake, silently he looked out over the grave yard, "I….really can't say yes." She glanced at him silently, "I can't say you are insane or are going insane. Do I believe you? Well… I suppose anything IS indeed possible."

"He says all ya have to do is talk to him directly and he'll be able to be seen." She muttered glaring ahead at the moon that was peeking just above the horizon, she took a drink of the Sake, "That's what he said, all ya have to do is say, Kisame, and then a comment or two, or a question, you could ask him, 'Hoshigaki, Kisame, are you a dick?' and he'd probably show, probably punch in da face as well." Kiba chuckled and murmured, "Well I might just do that then. So he can't follow you unless you have the ring on eh?" She nodded glaring ahead of her with the Sake bottle to her lips as she tipped it back, "That's wha' he said." He chuckled and watched the last of the Sake drain into her before taking the bottle and chucking it in the garbage bin replying, "Wonder what would happen if you brought him here…"

"I don' wanna know. As far as he's concerned I'm two milliseconds away from shovin' a sutra so fa' up his ass he chokes on it." She replied slightly slurred. He grinned amused how ever murmuring, "Sounds painful."

"It will be." She replied glaring, "The kusota' spanked me, nobody spanks meeeee." He chuckled and stated, "Some women like it ya know." Her glare directed to him and he gulped waving his hands in surrender and to catch anything she might throw at him stating, "But I'm sure there's a lot who don't as well Ari chan!" Her eyes softened and he relaxed, with alcohol in her system she could be much more temperamental, including her thought process as well, in other words, she was easily angered. She swayed for a moment then sighed, "I don' like him but I don' hate 'im, something abou' him sets me off…." She glanced at him, "I woke up in a lover's 'old with 'im this mornin', he 'ad a boner and was saying 'umi chan' in 'is sleep…..am I drunk?" He grinned and stated, "Yeah…. You want me to help you home?"

"I don' wanna go home…" She muttered softly looking at the ground, he grabbed her wrist stating, "c'mon… I'll take ya home Ari san." He turned after pulling her off and knelt down, "Jump on, I can carry you." She stared before he felt her grip his shoulders, he grunted and caught under her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up straight, she was silent for a moment then murmured, "Hey Kiba kun….when'd you…….. grow so strong?" He smiled and walked out of the graveyard turning with his hands at the base of her thighs, a small blush reached his face as his hand came under her rump to hold her up as he closed shop. He finished closing and locking up before turning and walking down the street, "Digging graves does that to you." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, he was in heaven, he still had a crush on her, a major one, and him being 18 and her 28…. There wasn't that much of an age difference right?

He turned right and chuckled lightly; he heard a light snoring and glanced over at her before sweat dropping, "Ahh Ari san, falling asleep on the job…well I suppose you've needed a good rest lately." He rested his head against hers and shuddered as his blood boiled as her head buried into his shoulder and her grip tightened so she was hugging his neck, "Ahh ahh uhh ahh.." She looked around panicked for a moment, "Ummm. Ari san please wake up…." She nuzzled his neck and he blushed greatly walking now with his head down, _what do I do? I gotta get her home! BUT THIS IS TORTURE!!!! I CAN'T TOUCH HER!!! NO! NO NO! KIBA DON'T THINK LIKE THAT NO! Maybe….a kiss…yeah…. A kiss good bye…. After I get her tucked into bed... with me….NO KIBA! NO! MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! THAT'S HER JOB! We'll just put her on her bed, kiss her goodnight, then leave, yeah, alright! There we go!_ He sighed in relief, "Okay Kiba, time to put plan two thirty six in motion!" He continued towards the apartment with the sleeping woman on his back.

Kisame sat silently staring blankly at the ceiling as he laid on the sleeping mat, the fan not moving at all and the steady ticking of the clock in his ears, they seemed to ring each time now, where the hell was she? She had been gone what, six, seven hours? The possession process was slowed immensely as well when she left it seemed to, the possession process was a very important thing between him and his bearer, it allowed him to take control of their body for a time till they didn't want him in it, and their brain waves had to match for this to happen, or, spiritual waves anyways, her defiance and temper plus the want to have her own way were close to his own. Thus why he told her she was speeding it up. Then she walked out and left the ring here, that was a bad thing.

He sat up hearing the door open and footsteps, it didn't sound like hers, he stood up silently and exited her room to see a boy moving silently with the woman on his back, he grunted, why was she asleep. The boy chuckled lightly murmuring, "Ari san…. You've lost weight." He moved into her bedroom opening it with his foot and stood silently before gulping, he raised an eyebrow as a blush came to the boy's face and watched as he removed her arms around his neck then set her down silently onto the sleep matt, he got up and grabbed the blankets putting it over him, Kisame grunted as he hovered over her sitting on his knees, a frown reached his lips.

_What are you doing boy? _He grunted in his head watching as he hovered still, his mouth slowly came down onto hers and Kisame blinked, then slowly grinned, "What are you doing?" He asked coldly, he watched as the head of the boy jolted up and he tensed, "….well?" He slowly looked over his shoulder and he smirked as the boy's eyes widened in fear, "Y-Y-" A hand slapped over his mouth while Ari's eyes remained half asleep and pointed at Kisame, "Told you." She muttered.

The boy looked at her and Kisame crossed his arms muttering, "You little tattle tale." She looked at him for a moment and grunted, "Actually he over heard me talking to my Otou san…. Thanks for bringing me home kiddo." She pecked his cheek and muttered, "I'll see ya out."

"Mmm hmm." He murmured staring at Kisame still, Kisame glared at him as she stood up and lead the boy out shutting the door behind him then locking the door. He crossed his arms standing behind her and leaned forward murmuring, "Who was that Aaaaaari chan?"

"None of yer business." She replied moving around him and walking past him to her bed roll, she laid down with her back to him before he followed into the room then sat at the side of the mat, "So where did you go?"

"…" She glared at him over her shoulder before grabbing her pillow and stuffing her face into it making it clear she was going to bed with or with out his distracting, he grabbed her arm and yanked her into his lap, "Let Me GO!" She snapped immediately, he sighed and murmured, "Is this going to be a daily routine for us you little tattle?"

He froze as pain flew through his form as she jumped out of his lap, he grunted laying on the floor as she got to her feet staring down at him, he stared up and she smiled at him wickedly murmuring, "Knew I swiped 'em 'or a reason." She waved four sutras in her hands and pointed at the one on his hand, he glared at her as she knelt down beside him, "So they work afta' all…" He studied her eyes, she was drunk it seemed. She sat down and ripped the sutra off him, he sat up panting and grunting before snarling at her, she glared back sitting still and he noticed a new flare about her, "Three things." She murmured then gulped for a moment, swayed, then held up four fingers, he frowned, she really was drunk, "One.." She sighed, "YER NOT THE _BOSS _OF _ME_! Two!" She shoved two fingers in his face and he went cross eyed for a moment then looked back at her, "YOU DON' TOUCH KIBA KUN! _EVER_! Three!" She brought her three fingers up to the side of her face, "……." She was silent for a moment then got a confused look, he blinked, she had forgotten, or so he thought, "……oh yeah, YOU DON'T TOUCH ME LIKE _THAT_ EVER AGAIN!"

"…" He stared at her, who ever thought a drunk would be able to gain power over him, wait, what the hell was he thinking? He moved to grab her then froze as the sutra showed in front of his face millimeters away, "HEY." She snapped, "Did you not hear me?" He glared at her silently and sat back murmuring, "You win this time onna."

"…YAY! I WON!" She punched the air then fell back onto her sleeping roll; she rolled over and fell asleep with in seconds. He grumbled and laid with his back to her silently glaring ahead of him before he drifted, pissed that a drunk pulled off giving him commands. Almost after he shut his eyes he opened them to see the sun peeking through the sun shade. He looked over his shoulder to see his bearer wasn't there and shot to his feet, he heard shuffling in the other room, a kunai slipped from inside his sleeve to his hand as he silently moved through the door, he glanced at the kitchen and relaxed.

Ari grunted as she grabbed the two aspirin she set out earlier before popping them in her mouth then tilting her head back as she gulped from the glass of water, she looked forward now staring silently ahead of her before setting the glass down then flinching at the light 'tap' it made, Sake gave her the worst hangovers. "……hmmmm." Her shoulders relaxed, she was showered, she was clean, she had a hangover, and she was slowly letting it ebb away, life was good. She took a sip from her glass of water, now all she needed to start working on volume three of Heartless Love. She shut her eyes then rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet before opening them and turning, she froze as two fish eyes stared back at her, both seemed still for a moment before she took another sip of her water walking again, she moved past him only for his hand to come out and stop her, he grunted, "You're going to help me." She looked at him silently for a moment then nodded.

He knelt down and got in push up position murmuring, "Sit on my back." She stared at him for a moment and then put her glass of water down before moving then sitting on his back on his shoulder blades, he nodded and began doing push ups on his finger tips. She stared silently at him for a good long time before the blink reflex kicked in, she crossed her arms and shut her eyes as she let her mind wander to distract it from the up down movement he kept repeating. He noticed her distracted attitude as she sighed and rolled her head so her neck popped, she sighed and the opened her eyes, "So how many of these are you going to do?" He didn't bother looking back at her as he grunted, "As many as I want, and you're gonna sit there till I stop." She blinked and opened her mouth before he stopped them smirked, she stopped staring, her legs and ass were stuck to his back, "N-Nani? What the hell is going on!?" He chuckled and grunted, "Don't think I don't know how to keep someone where I want them. I told you I was one of the best, for a reason."

She blinked and relaxed silently taking him a little by surprise seeing she was willing to cooperate, he continued doing his push ups only for her eyes to shut again while her mind wandered off again he let his mind slowly memorize the feeling of her there before he grunted, "Get off." He let the odd hold on her lower body go and she slipped off his back moving towards her drawing desk, he got to his feet and tilted his head side to side grunting as it popped then watched as she sat down. Silence covered the air before he frowned and decided to break it, "So where did you go last night onna?" She glanced at him silently from the corner of her eye before shutting them both and leaning in her chair.

"None of your business; none of your concern." She grunted curling into a ball in her chair and turning away from him.

"Oh ho, is that so onna?" He murmured moving so he was looming over her chair, she kept her eyes shut and away from where he had been, he gripped the back of the chair and leaned over so his mouth was by her ear, "….It's more so than you think…." He buried his head into her neck making her stiffen, his hands moved to her shoulders to keep her still as he inhaled, he was silent for a moment and chuckled, "You went to a grave yard…. Last night you told me you went to see your Otou san." He stood up straight but kept his hands on her shoulders, "You're a liar as well it seems."

"….My Otou san….. is dead you prick." She murmured, he blinked and glanced down, she opened her eyes and glared at him, "I did go to see him, his grave to be more precise." The two stared at each other and he remained quiet sensing to have hit a sore spot, deciding against pushing more forward into the subject for now he continued to keep eye contact, "….SO back off." She turned grabbing a piece of paper and began to etch out the beginning picture for the first chapter of the next manga, she was in a bad mood, Dasami was gonna get it.

He watched her for a few more minutes before turning then sitting down behind the table and turning the T.V. back on. He needed something to distract his own mind from old memories. Grabbing the remote he flicked through the channels trying to find something but seeing as he couldn't seem to find anything to watch he grunted, "When did it happen?" He clicked off the television and the silence except for the sound of her pencil against the paper was heard, he waited maybe five minutes till she set down the pencil and murmured, "about 10 years ago when I was entering medical school." He was silent then blinked, he looked at her, "you're a doctor?" She scoffed and shook her head not looking back at him, "Iie, but I could be if I want to."

"What the hell are you doing this for then?" He grunted getting to his feet and pointing at the outline of a woman's body on the paper; she was silent and looked up at him, "THIS, is what I enjoy. Kaa san paid the bill for me to go to med school, I passed with honors, graduated, but the whole having someone's life in my hands thing; it ain't for me." She went back to working on the outline; he chuckled lightly and murmured, "You don't want the responsibility?"

"I don't want to take the risk someone's death can be on my hands." She muttered getting out of her chair moving quickly from him, he stared for a moment and grunted, "Doushite?" She blinked and looked over her shoulder at him, "….Because. I couldn't' live with it."

"So you would rather live the sheltered life that has no risks eh?" He murmured with a smirk chuckling. She was silent for a moment as though contemplating this then nodded stating, "Yup, that's about right." She turned on her heel and grabbed for an apple, he appeared beside her and grabbed it before she could, he then murmured beside her ear, "Then you're more ignorant than I thought……" She felt his head press against hers as she stood silently hand still out reaching for the apple in the basket on the kitchen counter that he stole, she moved silently and grabbed hold of the peach murmuring, "I don't give a shit on what you think fish boy." His arm lashed out and pushed her back so her spine hit the corner of the island, she let out a shout and fell to her knees with a hand on the spot, her eyes shut in pain before she hissed, "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, gomen, I didn't see you." He grunted not caring and knowing fully well she knew he saw her. How could he have not after all, he had been mere inches from her before hand. He knelt down before her then murmured, "How ever…. If you do not want a life with risks…" He moved forward so his mouth was by her ear once again, "Why do you keep pissing me off you little tattle?"

"……What are you talking about?" She stated, he could feel the confusion and hear it as well in her voice before he moved back from her then retold the previous evening's events leaving out the part about the sutras. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment and grunted shifting, wincing, then asking, "Kiba kun was here?" He nodded, "And he saw you?" He nodded again, "…..HOW?" He took two fingers and put them against her lips making her blink, he smirked successfully shutting her up before sitting on the floor with her and leaning back, "He kissed you. On the lips, I watched the whole thing."

"……" She looked blank for a moment then blinked looking at him, she looked to the side then back at him, "But how could he see you, he didn't talk to you directly. I stopped him."

"Ahhh." He grinned toothily, "Hehe, a kiss is connecting the body by touch, thus some of the energy of you, which can see me, because it was your blood that awoke me, was transferred to him so he could as well as hear me. Nearly pissed on himself when I asked him what he was doing."

"Then what's the point of the speaking directly thing?" She muttered grimacing; he frowned then stated, "It's not polite to not respond when one talks to you directly." She blinked and replied, "Manners? THAT'S WHY?" He sighed and nodded. "Uugnn." She brought her knees up and rested her forehead on them, "So Kiba kun can see you….. can you touch him?" He shook his head muttering, "Unless you give him blood, nope. Or he speaks to me directly." He smirked, "The kiss thing only works with the opposite sex by the way, so don't try anything." She blinked and stared at him before murmuring, "I'm straight Kisame, not bi."

"Che." He smirked not letting his comment go heard as he got to his feet, she got up unsteadily wincing at the pain in her back now, "I didn't shove you that hard." He muttered glaring at her; she glared back and growled, "It hurts." He raised an eyebrow before growling, "Then suck it up onna." She managed to stand up straight for about three seconds before grunting and slouching hissing, "I don't want to." He growled in the back o his throat turning her around and yanking her shirt up, he stared for a moment as the mark the counter left on her back began turning from red to a dark brown. He winced; he'd have to remember that she wasn't as durable as some of his former bearers.

"Go lay down." He muttered in a grunt, she blinked and stated, "I'm wide awake t-" He cut her off by hissing, "Go lay down NOW." She glared at him over her shoulder snapping, "You're not-"

"The boss of you? Iie, maybe not, but I am right now." He growled grabbing the back of her neck and pressing the pressure points making her yelp and struggle, "Walk." Her feet obeyed unwillingly as she moved with him beside her to the door way of her bedroom where he forced her to lay on her stomach keeping a critical eye on her before grunting, "Good. Stay there." He turned and walked back to the kitchen going through the freezer on top of the refrigerator searching for an ice pack, not finding one he began looking for a first aid box, he found one under her drawing desk, not bothering to ask why it was there he went through it silently till he found an ice pack, walking back he looked to see he had moved onto her side, growling in the back of his throat he pressed the spot on her back forcing her to lay back on her stomach as his foot remained flat on her back keeping her there.

"Don't move baka." He growled glaring down at her, she looked up and he glared still sitting down beside her and yanking her shirt back up, he cracked the ice pack feeling it activate and placed it on the bruise. She was silent and growled quietly as he moved the ice pack, the swelling had started, a tension filled silence ripped through the air and then she finally broke it growling, "What happened to my value of a cockroach?" He glared at her silently and looked back down at the ice pack stating, "I take care of what I do." She looked away from him for a moment thinking about this answer as he continued to tend to the large bruise forming, he took care of what he did… she frowned shutting her eyes resting her chin on her arms as they laid crossed in front of her, the thrumming pain in her back causing her to grunt now and then when he shifted the ice packs, she opened her eyes for a moment and then murmured, "So what do we do about Kiba kun?"

"He knows of the situation." Kisame grunted looking back at her back which was now a big ugly bruise in the middle of her spine, "Whether you let him speak to me or not is up to you." She looked at him for a moment and then whispered, "I don't trust you." He stared at her and smirked stating, "Wise choice." She looked back ahead of her and grunted, "So I'll play it safe, if you can't touch him, you can't hurt him correct?" He grinned and stated, "Unless I throw something at him, iie, but I have really good aim." Her eyes snapped open in a glare and she growled, "Then I'll keep you away from him."

"Hehe…you're not taking off the ring again, not so easily anyways." He stated simply, "If you die or you send me off to someone, I get sent back in. And as cowardly as you may be…. Only the second seems most likely." She looked back ahead for a moment then shut her eyes muttering, "it's a common ground we share." He blinked and cocked and eyebrow, "Nani?" He asked simply, she replied simply, "I take care of what I do to." He was silent for a moment and shifted the ice pack stating, "What do you know….. we actually have something in common."


	4. Lost

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, I own what I own, and there is a surprise I'm sure many of you will enjoy in here.

**Lost**

Ari's eyes flicked up from her drawing desk after she finished the first page, it was rather gruesome but since Kisame had finished icing down her back which still didn't feel much better, she had been in a very bad mood. She couldn't exactly place why, perhaps it was because she still had a hang over, or that the sun was to bright shining down on her desk making the paper seem to glow, OR it could be there was a shark man changing the channels to her T.V. every 20 seconds, then flipping between and back, she glared at the ceiling silently, or it could just be PMS, but she was gonna go with the third of the four. Spinning around on the chair she glared at the back of his head silently.

"What is it?" He grunted in a nonchalant voice, he didn't really care, but he knew he'd eventually get annoyed with her glaring and shooting him dirty looks, it was best to deflate the hostility now before it grew into something that would make him lash out at her again. But if anything that'd give him some amusement seeing her in pain again, though he'd be the one to clean it up later since if anything he was a man of his word.

"Do you have to change the channels every few seconds?" She muttered sourly, he was silent for a second thinking before stating, "You're not even watching it, as to how does it annoy you?" She scoffed muttering, "I don't have to watch, I'm more of a listener." He glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow before she rolled her eyes slouching in her chair grunting, "To the T.V."

"Ahhh….. Don't slouch, its bad posture." He grunted looking back ahead at the T.V. changing the channel again then frowned at her reply of, "Yes mother." He heard her turn back around before sighing and shutting off the T.V. What was there to do? He shut his eyes for a moment then grunted, it was stupid, but it'd keep him occupied, "You writing smut can't possibly what pays for this apartment onna, what exactly do you do to pay rent besides it?" She was silent and all he heard for the next few moments was pencil scratching against paper then he heard the tap of the eraser on the desk as she grunted, "I bartend at a bar."

"What type?" He inquired turning to her, she glanced over her shoulder and chair at him before grunting, "Karaoke." She looked back ahead and continued to work stopping now and then and turning the page to study her work from different angles, he frowned then stated, "Do you ever perform?"

"Nope." She replied simply, he scowled, she wasn't much of a conversationalist, he then stated, "Humor me, why not?" She sighed then yawned leaning back in her chair before stating, "My voice sucks. Why do you want to know?"

"I don't, just curious." She blinked at his reply then stated, "Curiosity killed the cat." He held a finger and grunted simply, "Ahh, but I'm not a cat am I?" She turned with a new piece of paper and they were silent for maybe a good ten minutes before she turned around and threw the paper at him, he caught it and stared silently, she had drawn him with cat ears and a tail before replying, "Now you are." She turned her chair back around and began on the old page again while he studied the picture before chuckling lightly, "Indeed." He murmured, she was silent for a moment, if he was going to ask questions, she might as well. She turned around so they were facing each other before she stated, "Just…why is your soul stuck in that ring?" She instantly regretted it as tension struck the air. The two stared at each other before Kisame shut his eyes grunting, "I thought we agreed you would not bring this up." 

"Iie, you told me not to bring it up, I never said I wasn't going to." His eyes opened and he stared at her as her arms crossed over her chest and they stared down each other, he scoffed then murmured, "Usually one obeys their superiors." Her reaction he really didn't see coming, she got up, walked silently crouching down in front of him so they were eye level before she hissed, "You are NOT my superior, you are my guest and as long as you stay under MY roof Kisame, I suggest you don't take advantage of my hospitality, I told you I would not get rid of the ring due to the fact it is now my responsibility, that also means what comes with it is as well." They stared at each other and he shut his eyes smirking lightly, _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Hehe, how right they are. _"I'm not one to back down from a challenge, but I am one to kick someone out if they over stay their welcome, you get what I'm saying?" He had to smirk at her looking back, her voice was low, but not over confident, it was a warning tone if any, she wasn't threatening him, just warning him, she wasn't pulling the stupid parent act of, 'if you fuck up I'm gonna do this' no no, she was just making sure that while she may have her place compared to him, he was still in HER home which SHE was LETTING him stay, as she said, she could get rid of the ring if she wanted but didn't and wouldn't due to morals.

"I understand." He replied, the smirk on his face shrunk a bit, "But you would also keep in mind it may be your house, but it's MY ring. What you do with it is my command." She chuckled lightly sitting back on her butt looking at him with a light smirk, she got to her feet brushing herself off stating, "I don't gotta do shit with your ring personally, I could just leave it on the counter." He glared at her, "But you're lucky, I'm too nice for that." It seemed she was getting more and more comfortable with his presence, he couldn't have her get to comfortable, he still demanded respect, his hand came out latching onto her wrist and she was yanked back into his lap while he whispered after placing his hand delicately on her throat, letting his fingers slightly tilt it and his arm wrapped around her waist, with his mouth next to her ear letting his breath brush against her neck, "Ahhh, keep in mind onna, anytime you disobey me, I can still get you to do what I want, one way or another, by force… it's easier to just be willing to my whim rather than force yourself into more pain." She lightly trembled in his grip while he tightened his arm around her, "Don't get cocky again."

"Baka." She replied, he didn't understand till he felt pain rip through his body making him let her go, she moved away and as she did the pain left him, he looked to see the oh so familiar sutra in hand, she stared at him silently then shook her head sighing, "What is it with you men and always trying to proclaim dominance." He glared at her angrily about to lunge when she easily shoved the sutra under his nose, he froze and scowled at her as she remained silent, he slowly grinned stating, "What are you going to do when you run out of those?" The two were silent as the question seemed to echo through the room, it didn't take more than a second, he had easily avoided contact with the sutra and was behind her, his hand on the wrist holding the sutra and his arm around her chest firmly in between her breasts and his hand on her throat.

"Ahuh...uh.." She grunted shutting her eyes as she felt him against her, his chin rested on her head while he chuckled lightly, they stood still for what felt like moments till he stated coldly and final, "Drop it." He felt her tense silently and tightened his grip on her wrist, her eyes narrowed dangerously before she bucked against him making him grunt and chuckle lightly. His hand wandered down from her neck to her left breast as he cupped it. She let out a shout and her feet came up as she struggled against him kicking, he let a small growl exit him as he reached forward and his lips pressed against her jugular, she froze as his teeth ever so lightly pressed over it.

Her eyes shut as she trembled and the sutra fell to the ground, he remained silent keeping an eye on her and his mouth where it had been, he kept his teeth in place then murmured softly, "There is no need to throw a fit." He felt the vibrations go through her neck as she hissed, "Let me go….let me go…" He silently complied and she stumbled away twisting around on her heel facing him, her eyes drifted to the sutra on the ground and his eyes narrowed for a moment before he hissed, "Don't' even." Her eyes widened as he moved easily trapping her between her drawing desk seeing as her chair had rolled out of the way, his hands rested on either side of her and he leaned his face in while she backed her own away from it eyes widened with fright, "See Onna…." His mouth came beside her ear, "Those pieces of paper are not nearly as powerful as you think… and you don't have the skill or speed to get them on me with out me already knowing and planning the consequences of it." His hand lightly skimmed under her shirt and rested on her stomach, "Got it?"

"Uh huh…" She murmured, he smirked and backed off, "Good girl." She slumped against her drawing board, he studied her for a moment and grunted simply, "You've had a bad experience with a male before I came and saved you didn't you?" She didn't say anything as she stared ahead of her while her head was bowed. She shut her eyes then opened them looking at him grunting, "Iie, you just scare the shit outta me." The two were dead silent before a grin cracked his features, he silently hid his hands in the folds of his sleeves while his own head bowed for a moment, his toothy grin directed at her while he stared at her murmuring, "Then you're learning."

"Hai, but it's a bad thing for you." He stared at her silently and raised an eyebrow murmuring, "How so?" She snickered and then stated, "You can't live in fear." His grin dissapeared for a moment as he murmured, "You live in the fear of loosing someone thus you're not a doctor." She stared for a moment then her eyes shut while she inhaled deeply bring her head slowly black, she exhaled looking at the ceiling crossing her arms then back ahead at him, she smirked, "I don't live in fear of it, I just don't want the responsibility and I refuse to take the risk." 

"Sounds like you're just making excuses onna." She stared at him for a moment before murmuring, "That's because I am, why are you so determined on dominating me?" He grinned stating, "I'm not, I'm determined to get you to OBEY me, and it's not going well." She grinned as well murmuring, "It won't ever also." They were both silent before a yawn broke the silence and he stared at her. Then grunted, "Go to bed." She glanced at the clock, it was eight PM, when did it get so late? She gained a half lidded look and muttered, "Fine." He watched as she walked a slight fluidness to it as she did, along with her hands moving in sync with her feet. _…You're a liar Usagi, Ari, you're acting only follows through verbally, you could handle your own if you wanted to._ He thought silently as he watched her walk, he didn't question her reasoning for it however and kept his mouth shut, when the time came he would make her let him see what she could do.

She lie down silently on her bed roll and shut her eyes feeling the sleep take her almost instantly, she didn't even feel him join her on the bed roll as she slept, he stared silently at her rolling onto his side, a frown on his face before he rolled onto his other side with his back touching hers before shutting his eyes and drifting.

He snapped awake gasping as the alarm went off, sweat was pouring off him and he looked to see Ari's eyes open as her hand came down silently onto the alarm clock shutting it off, she got up and walked to the bathroom, he considered following needing to take a shower himself then got up walking to the bathroom, he stood behind her shedding his own cloak silently then the rest of his clothing, she stopped and stared at him through the mirror, he looked back while raising an eyebrow to her as she asked, "What the hell are you doing?" He scoffed muttering, "I'm covered in sweat, and the only way for me to bathe is to be in contact with you, so get in." She stared at him silently and he just sighed moving immediately forward grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into the shower with him ignoring everything from the shoulders down.

"What The Hell Are You Doing?" She snapped angrily, he scoffed growling, "Take a whiff onna. I reek, as for the other stuff, if you won't get in with out help, then I guess I'll have to give you a shove in the right direction." She squirmed as he pulled the water tab and cold water shot out of the shower head down on them; they both remained silent till he turned on the hot while she muttered, "Can't I just stand outside the shower and keep a finger on you or something?" He scoffed growling, "Why didn't you mention that earlier, now we're both wet." 

"I didn't ask you to pick me up and pull me in here ass hole!" She snapped angrily, he glared down at her murmuring, "Watch it." She sighed at him only for him to grunt, "We're both wet, there would be no point in not just continuing with the shower, get your mind out of the gutter." She glared at him hissing, "It's not in the gutter perv." He raised an eyebrow, she then sighed growling, "Not ALL THE TIME Damn IT!" He snickered lightly and murmured, "You're uncomfortable with yourself."

"I'm uncomfortable with a naked man in the shower with me." She hissed darkly making him grab her chin and force her to look up at him while he smirked stating, "Not to much it seems you have nothing I haven't seen before and it's nothing impressive." There was an angry flush on her face before she hissed angrily, "I don't care god damn it!" She moved to get out of the tub while he tightened his grip on her so she couldn't move and muttered, "God damn it just stay. I'm not gonna do anything to you wench, people bathe together at public locker rooms and onsens

all the time, why should this be any different?" 

"Because this is MY HOUSE and MY SHOWER!" She snapped, he chuckled lightly murmuring, "Mine.. mine… mine, you have a one track mind…" He tightened his grip over her glaring lightly, "Learn to share." She struggled and grunted in his grasp only for him to chuckle lightly at her futile attempts as the water sprayed over both of them. She groaned frustratingly and let an annoyed grunt leave her as she stopped moving and just leaned her back against his diaphragm, he made a noise of appreciation grabbing the soap and began to clean himself thoroughly, she kept her eyes shut most of the time and when he needed to clean lower she moved so she was behind him with her hand on his shoulder, he moved after done with the soap cleaning his hair with the shampoo and the conditioner not particularly fond of the smell but not complaining as it was what he could get at the time. They were both silent as he finished and her eyes opened before he muttered, "Get my back with the soap will you?" She blinked and glowered at him.

She didn't refuse due to the fact she was already pissed off and wanted to get this over with so she took the soap digging her nails into it gripping it better and rubbing it silently against his back determined to distract herself with something else as she got his lower and upper back glaring silently, she heard the phone ring in the distance and ignored it for the time being as she continued to work. He glanced over his shoulder at her muttering, "You done yet or are you taking time to admire the view?" She glared up at him muttering, "I'm not done yet." He blinked then looked back ahead silently remaining alert to her as to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. He didn't think she would but nether of them were quite awake enough for them to take the situation the right way.

She handed him silently the soap and he turned around silently noticing she had turned as well, he grunted as he felt the water hit his back, his eyes combed over her back and stopped at her waist silently not allowing himself to look any further, he may be a shark but part of him was raised to have manners and it was at this time he would exercise them. So instead he took this time to admire the tattoos she had. He stared at the crossed sais and muttered, "So is the lower back for when the guy's taking you from behind so he knows your name or just to attract a one night stand." He noticed her head bow while her fists clench before he stated, "Or is it to attract the one guy you like that is the lawyer?"

"Just shut up." She growled, "It's too early for this." He chuckled backed off for the time being, he felt the rest of the soap leave his back and leaned forward so he hovered by her ear before murmuring, "Why don't I return the favor and do your back now _Ari Chan._" She glared at him hissing angrily, "No I'm Good Now Get the Hell out Of the God Damn SHOWER!" He grinned and exited using the energy inside him known as chakra to do a flash dry before murmuring, "So do you have to go to work today?"

"Hai." She stated angrily grabbing the shampoo and conditioner starting on her own hair now angrily staring at the wall in front of her. He was silent for a moment and pulled the shower curtain back stating, "Do you plan on leaving my ring on the counter once again?" She glared at him heatedly now snapping "Shut the Fucking Curtain Kisame!" He raised an eyebrow and then stated, "Iie, do you or do you not plan on leaving my ring on the counter?"

"Hai I do you're not coming to work with me!" She stated angrily glaring at him. He stared for a moment and murmured, "Are you telling me that or requesting that onna?" She was silent for a moment staring at him before hissing, "Pick one!" Then reaching for the curtain, he grabbed her wrist yanking her out of the shower and then against him grunting, "Why can't I come to work with you?"

"You'll distract me." She growled struggling, the wetness of her body making it harder to keep a grip on her, "Now let me finish my shower Kisame please!" He let her down back in the shower and she yanked the curtain close as he muttered, "I see then, well since it's a matter of your focus on your job I will not accompany you due to the fact it seems that job at the bar is what's keeping your apartment." He exited silently grabbing his clothing and slipping it back on shutting the door behind him. Ari slammed her head against the wall letting the pain go through it as she hissed, "Sonuvabitch." She let her knees hit the bottom of the tub as she let out a group of heavy pants, "He better not do that EVER again…" She glanced on her upper arm and several other places he had grabbed her staring silently, she could see the outline of hand marks meaning he had bruised her each time. She sighed and finished up washing herself then got out wrapping a towel tightly around her body. She moved into her bedroom and looked to already hear him in the living room while she let the towel drop. She went to her dresser and pulled her underwear and bra out growling under her breath, so what if she had B cups unlike every fucking one she worked with that had a C to D cup, and how dare he point that out. She shuddered, _I feel so violated. _Dasami then busted out laughing stating, _Now you know what I feel every volume of Heartless Love!_

She grunted lightly and grabbed a pair of denim hip huggers which she button up silently then sighed contently happy to know they fit easily. She grabbed a black t-shirt with a skull on the front before grabbing her work jacket, it was more of a club than an actual bar but who was actually caring? She pulled on the white jacket with 'Tsukiko's Karaoke/Dance bar' on the back and on the front left breast it read 'Usagi, Ari.' Leaving the button up cotton jacket open as she hopped out of the room putting her socks on.

Kisame watched amused as she began making a cup of coffee silently, _so that's the type of person she is eh? Needs a cup of coffee to get her up and moving….now to decide if I want to break her of that habit? _He watched as she ran a hand distractedly through her hair and moved about grabbing random things such as her wallet and cell phone before she suddenly stopped then turned to him. Her eyes narrowed silently on the remote on his hand then on him in a death glare before she growled, "How is it you can touch the remote yet to bathe I need to be in the shower with you?"

"I can touch solids, not liquids." He stated simply with a half lidded look, "Just the rules of what I am." She looked like she was about to retort something but held it back before going about collecting anything else she needed such as money for the train as well as lunch for later. She then gained a small smile as the coffee maker went off before pouring a mug of it and taking a gulp. He stared before murmuring, "SO is it black or do you add a bunch of things before hand?" She glanced at him and muttered, "Black." Then continued to drink it before she finished and walked silently getting her shoes on at the entry way grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter, he noticed that her keys always seemed to be there as well did his ring which was slightly annoying to him. There was a particular reason that he had to stay next to her when she wore it; it was because it wasn't just his soul that was bound in there. But he wouldn't get into that right now.

"Don't wreck the apartment while I'm gone and please don't mess with my work." She stated before opening the door and exiting with a, "Later." He watched the door shut and heard it lock. He watched her exit the building from the window and then sighed while sitting down silently on the seat in front of the table before he bent forward setting his chin on it, he was so bored. _Onna when you get back we are going to play MY way. _He smirked slightly at this thought.

Ari let out a sigh of relief as she got on the bullet train that would take her across town, this morning alone had been too much; she hoped it wouldn't always be like this. Her eyes shut for a moment holding onto the strap from the roof of the train while a small whisper of, "Alone at last…" Left her mouth. She opened her eyes and ran a hand through her hair as the train made a first stop. _Three more to go…I forgot to gel up my hair this morning…damn it.._ She sighed and looked around, there was a lady and her kid to the right, the kid was dressed for school, beside them was an older gentleman reading the paper, and a brief case beside him. She glanced back ahead and listened as they reached the second stop mentally clicking off in her list there were only two more to go. A small smirk came to her lips as she finally exited the train and reached the platform before climbing up the steps into the already busy street. A grin broke her face as she reached the bar. The building was in a busy part of town and was completely black except for a full moon left of the door with 'Tsukiko's Dance/Karaoke Bar' in red.

Entering she was greeted by a woman who grinned, she had long black hair and brown eyes, she wore an outfit similar to Ari's except it had a white skirt instead. The two exchanged hellos while Ari stepped behind the bar and began preparing for the day crowd which would consume of men escaping work and escaping problems of their own to get drunk. She shut her eyes before sighing before opening them again and began wiping down the bar counter when the door opened.

"Good Morning TOKYO, JAPAN!" Kashi stated enthusiastically, Ari blinked looking up at her and smirked murmuring, "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" Kashi laughed and jumped over the bar while Ari rolled her eyes wiping it down again. Kashi grinned and turned to her stating, "Not really, and you and I are going somewhere after work!" Ari blinked and murmured, "We are….? Kashi what is cooking in that mind of yours?" Kashi grinned at her stating, "Well you see, I found an old trinket store and it's got a few things in it I think you may like!"

"Ehh no offense Kashi but last store you took me into turned out to be a weird cult's head quarters, I think I'll pass." Kashi crossed her arms then jumped forward grabbing her arm and hugging it stating, "PLEASE ARI SEMPAI!?" She looked up her eyes wide and her lip out in a pout, "I promise! It's not gonna be weird this time! Sure…it's in a shady part of town, but still! It's Not A Cult Thing I Swear!" Ari was silent for a moment staring at her before murmuring in a mourning voice, "Do you have to do that face thing? I mean what are ya now? 20? 21?" Kashi giggled stating, "I'm 22." Ari groaned murmuring, "Exactly, grow up a little."

"This coming from someone who still dresses like they're a teenager?" Kashi sassed frowning only for Ari to reply, "I said a little dope no not a lot, had I wanted that I'd be asking for a miracle." Kashi grinned stating, "That's ri- HEY!" While Ari just smirked making her hand into a gun shape then blowing on the pretend barrel murmuring, "Another one shot down." Kashi sighed and then muttered, "Please!!!!?" Ari slowly frowned and then crossed her arms, last time she got a trinket because of Kashi, it turned out to have a possessed angry blue man that was continuously harassing her. She rolled her eyes for a moment and then muttered, "Alright…."

…… _Why am I doing this again? _Ari muttered in her head as she was pulled down the side walk by her wrist after work, a small frown on her face, Kashi who seemed to be afraid she'd turn and dart off with in a moment's notice was the one who held the death grip of doom on said wrist. _Oh yeah…. Cause I'm a softie and weakened by the puppy dog pout of doom…from an adult….. I really should see someone about my problems._ She grunted as she was yanked around a corner with a slight wince, Kashi was completely unaware of the bruises that had formed on her skin over the movement and process of the day due to the constant passing of alcohol and sake to the customers. Her eyes shut and then muttered curses under her breath while Kashi stated, "We're almost there! Just a bit farther!"

"Exactly where are we going again and why did it have to be half way across town?" She muttered in reply only for Kashi to laugh stating, "Don't be such a pessimist!" Ari's eyes glanced around, it was easy to say this place was the ghetto of the area at the time, she frowned as a man in a trench coat passed by, and shuddered as she felt his eyes comb over her body; she really didn't like this place. _Some times being a pessimist keeps me out of dumps like this Kashi._ She growled softly in her head while allowing herself to be continuously pulled down the side walk. They finally stopped in what seemed to be an alley way and at the end of it a small shack looking building with soft purple tapestries. She glanced at the sign to the left of it, _Sarutobi's Historical Antiquities and Trinkets. _She slowly glared at Kashi's back of head thinking; _you brought me to another JUNK SHOP!_

Sensing her sempai's displeasure Kashi glanced over her shoulder grinning stating, "I promise Sempai it's not another junk shop or rip off, it's the real deal, they got stuff aging back to the feudal era! Ya know! With shinobi! And samurai! AND demons!" Ari raised an eyebrow of her own glancing back at the shop with much doubt in mind then heaving a sigh, _might as well check it out since we did come all this way. _Dasami muttered with a small sour undertone, she looked at Kashi with a tired gaze that reminded the younger bartender much of a blood hound before stating, "It'll be fine and it's the real deal…I promise!"

"Alright alright…" Ari muttered nodding, "Let's go in." She shut her eyes silently as they climbed quickly up the stairs of the building onto the deck and Kashi opened the door quickly and fiercely causing the bell to jingle loudly, she kicked off her shoes as did Ari pulling on the slippers that seemed to have not been used…or clean from the feeling of them, in a while. She looked around silently and her eyes immediately landed on a pair of blades which she approached silently and stared at through the glass. _16__th__ century? Hn…. _Her eyes narrowed for a moment and she glanced up silently then turned around before letting out a yelp at the elder man in front of her. He smiled at her stating, "may I help you?" She stared at him for a moment, he was older, that was for sure, maybe 60's or early 70's. His hair was white and his eyes still held a playful glint, his outfit was a traditional black kimono and his feet wore a pair of geta.

"Um…iie…I'm just looking sir." She murmured softly nodding to him, he nodded and walked off silently while her eyes zeroed in on the shelf to the side which she approached in an at ease pair of strides. She studied the many pieces of jewelry that were hidden behind the glass as well as in protective boxes. She placed her hands in her work jacket and then flinched as Kashi seemed to pop out of no where stating, "Looking for new jewelry? You need a boy friend." She frowned glancing at Kashi before muttering, "I do not." Then looking back at the jewelry, the man approached them silently stating, "Ahhh, you have a fine taste my dear… several of this jewelry was found during the years shinobi fought." She frowned silently looking at him, _Look, last time I got something that was rumored to be around when shinobi were, it didn't end well, get to the point old man._ He smiled at her stating, "It's rumored to be cursed." She sighed muttering, "Lots of old things are." He chuckled at her stating, "A fellow trinket collector I take it?"

"Of sorts." She replied softly nodding, he smirked at her and stated, "You seem to have a certain glow about you... it's almost ghastly to me..." Her eyes narrowed silently in suspicion, he grinned, "Must be a type of women's lotion eh?"

"Yeah..." She stated nodding still staring at him, a small frown came to her, it was then Kashi grabbed her arm stating, "Oh oh! Sempai! Come with me real quick, I wanna show you something I found!" Ari grunted nodding as she was pulled towards the back, not noticing as the man slipped something into her pocket. Kashi pointed as a small green crystal necklace on the wall stating, "It's called the "Necklace of Death" scary huh!?" Ari blinked staring at the necklace, _doesn't look scary Kashi._ The od man chuckled from behind them stating, "For good reason to, it was worn by the great Lady Tsunade! She was the greatest kunoichi of her time." Ari stopped for a moment before looking at the old man and murmured, "Hey...how much about history do you know sir?" He smiled and chuckled again stating, "Quite a bit due to my age, why?"

"...What do you know about a Kisame Hoshigaki, also a shinobi?" The man was silent for a moment staring at Ari before smiling and reaching forward, he yanked her sleeve up revealing the bruising hand print making Kashi gasp in horror before looking at Ari stating, "Is he abusing you!? Is that why you wouldn't tell me?" Ari slowly looked at the hand print as the man encircled his own on it, his hand being a little smaller as he stated, "He was a swords man for Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist, in the time of the shinobi." He looked up at Ari smiling, "As well as one of the best swords men of his time and one of the worst criminals to roam the Earth." Ari felt a chill go down her back, _"You're value to me is that of a cock roach onna, don't forget that."_ Kisame's voice seemed to echo in her head, the man smirked, "He was never killed." She felt her eyes widen for a moment and slowly they became half lidded, she yanked her arm back before pulling her sleeve down stating, "Arigoto old man." She turned on her heel, "Kashi, we're leaving."

"But...alright." Kashi stated, she bowed stating, "Thank you for allowing us to check out your shop." She ran after Ari following her out, the two were silent as they exited the walked down the stairs, the only sound the bell and click of the door closing. Ari was silent then glanced at Kashi after five minutes of staring, "Nani?" Kashi glared before murmuring, "What do you mean 'nani?' Why didn't you tell me some guy was abusing you?" Ari scoffed muttering, "Because it's none of your concern." Kashi glared angrily stating, "it is MY concern sempai! You're always so quiet and you're one of my friends! I always care what happens to my friends! So... who is he?" Ari looked at her silently before muttering, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kashi crossed her arms stating, "Tch, yeah right sempai, not like it's a ghost or something." Ari glanced at her silently through the corner of her eye with a raised eyebrow. "..."

"Are you serious?" Kashi asked, Ari sighed rolling her eyes as the younger bartender ranted, "Ari! C'mon! Be serious! Who's hurting you? Tell me and I'll be all over them like flies on shit!" Ari snickered lightly stating, "He'd beat you to a pulp."

"AH HA! So it IS a he!" Kashi stated smirking victoriously only for Ari to reply, "Never said he wasn't." Kashi's smirk faultered while Ari muttered, "He's probably wondering where I am..." Kashi grinned stating, "Is he possessive?"

"If he is he's an ass about it." Ari replied simply, Kashi blinked then stated looking up and down her sempai's sleeved arms, "So how many bruises do you have?" Ari scoffed stating, "Got a big one on my back, bastard shoved me into the island and the corner of it got my back. Had to ice it before I could move with out feeling a lot of pain." Kashi blinked and then stated softly, "so he was at your apartment?"

"Hai, he's there right now to, and he'll be there the next day, and the day after that till the day I die." Ari muttered simply looking up at the now black sky with shining specks. She winced as Kashi then shouted, "NANI!?" She sighed and looked at the woman murmuring, "Keep it down would ya?"

"B-But! He can't! Not if he keeps hurting you like this! Iie! You can't let him stay!" Kashi stated angrily, "Call the cops! Kick him out! Something!" Ari stared at her for a moment before chuckling stating, "Can't, have a responsibility to him." Kashi shut up and then stared at her silently murmuring, "But he keeps hurting you sempai, why are you letting him!? You were ch-" Ari cut her off growling, "Enough. I am not going to discuss this with you Kashi chan, so shush." Kashi bit her lower lip considering to talk back but didn't, she was raised to respect her elders and Ari was definitely her elder, as well as sempai, she wouldn't forget her manners and teachings.

_Sorry Kashi chan, but it just wouldn't work that way, and it's not nearly as easy as you're making it sound. I can't get rid of Kisame because I released him from his ring, I'm responsible for him now._ Ari murmured in her head looking at Kashi with a frown and a sad glint in her eye, _And the fact you can't see him won't make it any easier, the only one who can see him is myself and Kiba kun. _She sighed sticking her hands in her pockets and then blinked staring blankly ahead of her as her finger touched something smooth, silently she let her finger go over the surface of it and felt groves on another piece of what ever was in her pocket, she pulled it out and stared silently down at it hiding it by her side so Kashi couldn't seen. Her eyes widened on the small white ring. _That Bastard Old Man Slipped It To Us! _Dasami screamed, Ari let a small groan of displeasure exit her while she continued to stare then looked at Kashi stating, "head on home, I forgot something at the shop, don't talk to anyone." Before turning on her heel and walking back towards the shop.

"Alright! See you at work tomorrow!" Kashi called back waving at her before sighing and walking quickly and quietly back towards the train station, _Sempai..I will get to the bottom of this one way or another..._

Ari groaned silently as she entered an alley way she thought the shop was in only to find it wasn't there. She shut her eyes and looked down at the ring, _old man you're not making me a shop lifter, I grew outta that stage and never went back so one way or another, you're getting this fucking ring back._ She threw it up in the air and then caught it before looking at the top of it muttering under her breath softly, "Seiryu...eh..." She looked up at the stars trying to recall the word's meaning, "Oh yeah... The green/blue dragon..." She blinked for a moment and sighed, "...green and blue...er... god of...East...and Spring? What the hell?" She shook her head slipping it onto her right ring finger and then muttered, "Whatta ya know... it fits...barely." She rolled it on her finger with her thumb before groaning slightly and turning, her face collided with someone and she stepped back rubbing her nose grunting, "What the hell?" She looked up silently at the man then bowing murmuring, "Gomen, I didn't see where I w-" She froze as she felt something pressed against the top of her head, the man's voice whispered, "You're that little cunt that was with the guy that killed Kaburo."

"Ka...bu...ro?" She whispered slowly, the man let out a scoff hissing, "the man that was flung into the wall you stupid bitch." He brought the gun away from her head hissing, "Stand up straight, I wanna see the look in your eye before I kill you." She kept her head where it was but soon stood up straight silently staring at the gun that was pressed against her forehead. He slowly grinned, "There we go... you don't seem so tough with out your freak boyfriend around." She slowly glared at him murmuring, "He is not my boyfriend, if I recall I was just as scared as you, though I didn't piss myself."

"Shut the hell up you little bitch." He snapped slamming the gun into the side of her head forcing her to catch herself on the ground, she winced as her palm was cut on a spare bit of glass then grunted as she was hit in the side forcing her to slide a few feet before she slowly started getting to her feet, the man snickered as he hit her with the butt of the gun in the jaw making her stumbled back, she felt the blood dripping down her hand and backed away from the man as her right hand bled consistently and soon dripped onto the ground while the ring neither of them noticed glowed blue. The man seemed to stop and stared at her or rather, past her, she didn't understand why till she slowly turned around. A hand grabbed her wrist and something or someone pressed their lips against her own and she heard them say against her mouth, "Arigoto un."

Ari stood speechless as the person separated and let go of her, something warm and wet was on her wrist that also seemed to shine in the moon light, staring at it the first thing that came to mind was, _blood?_ But after realizing that it was clear that exited her mind, she turned around and stared at the figure of the person to see a kasa covering their head and a similar cloak to that of what Kisame wore. Her eyes widened as their hands moved inside the cloak and she caught sight of what seemed to be mouths on them. There was a chewing sound and seconds later they removed their hands and grinned at the man stating, "You shouldn't pick on a defenseless onna un, it's not nice when another might kill you for it." The man's eyes widened before he turned around and began to run, the figure laughed silently before throwing what seemed to be a white spider by his feet that climbed up his leg as he ran into his ear.

"Katsu..." The figure breathed, Ari shut her eyes tightly as the man's head exploded and gray matter flew every where. A hand rested on her shoulder and her eyes shot open while she stared silently at the figure who turned back towards her, she trembled slightly and they chuckled stating, "I'm not going to hurt you un." They removed their kasa revealing a man with very womanly features, had it not been for their voice she would have thought them to be a woman, on their head they had yellow hair that was put up into a pony tail as well as part of their bangs hung in front of their left eye hiding something, an amused blue eye looked at her as they grinned, on their forehead a head band similar to Kisame's yet different shined in the moon light, Ari stared silently at the man for a moment before he smirked stating, "Stunned by my good looks un?"

"….." She stared still thinking one thing, and it wasn't able to leave her as she lost all consciousness before falling against the man who stared blankly down at her murmuring, "Fallen for me already un?" He silently moved her onto his back holding under her thighs and looked around, "Wish I knew where you belonged un……."

…..Kisame paced back and forth in the living room with a slight frown, where was she? He glanced at the clock, she never did say when she was getting home but he was sure that it was way past her working hours and she wouldn't dare work over time to stay away from him. He stopped and blinked, would she? He tensed as he heard a knock on the door followed by, "Ari sama?" He stiffened, it was that boy; what did she say his name was? Kuba or something… he watched the door unlock and open then stared down the boy who stared back silently, he looked around silently before back at him as though asking, 'where's Ari?'

Kisame continued to stare at him then around then back, 'not here.' Was clearly what his look said. Kiba frowned, it wasn't like Ari to work late, she usually was always in a hurry to get back to her apartment to work on one of her volumes of what ever love. As Kiba called it due to the fact he didn't keep up with titles just read them. He stared back at Kisame for a moment after looking around, Kisame stared back then muttered in an annoyed voice, "It's rude to stare."

"Gomen." Kiba stated instantly on instinct and then slapped a hand over his mouth, Kisame grinned; people of this era were so easy to get a response out of. He put his hands in his cloak murmuring in a deadly hiss, "Where is the onna?"

"I dunno." Kiba replied removing his hand from his mouth slowly, Kisame nodded for a moment then stated, "Then we're going out to look for her." Kiba blinked not understanding then repeating, "We?" Kisame smirked and pointed at the ring murmuring, "Hai. We. Grab that necklace and put it around your neck." Kiba seemed hesitant and Kisame glared slamming his fist quickly next to the boy's head growling, "Now, unless you want to loose something important."

Kiba reached over to the counter immediately grabbing the chain with the ring on it and put it around his neck, he looked back at Kisame after securing it only for the shark man to grab the front of his school jacket and drag him out silently before hissing, "Lock the door and you're to act like I'm not even here. You disobey me and we're going to have blood spilt understand." It wasn't a question. Quickly the 18 year old moved to obey the shark man's orders while Kisame watched. Why couldn't she act more like the boy? But then again, Ari had told him supposedly how cruel he was, even though it was nothing really compared to how he could be if need be.

After Kiba was done locking the door and slipping the key back under the loose floor board outside of her door he looked silently at Kisame before walking down the hall as the big blue man easily followed making sure the boy didn't make a run for it. They were soon outside the complex and Kiba glanced to the side seeing Kashi running down the side walk with an angry look on her face. He stared before bowing murmuring, "Kashi san." The woman stopped turning to him stating, "Hello Kiba kun. What are you doing here?" Kiba smiled and stated, "I was going to see Ari sama, I had something to discuss with her."

"Really? Did you go up there?" Kashi asked nodding her head up towards the building, Kiba frowned standing up straight and nodding before murmuring, "I did…" Then he inquired, "Doushite?"

"Some bastard is abusing Ari!" Kashi snapped angrily, "She's got bruises of her body!" Kiba blinked for a moment and stated, "Did she tell you this?" Kashi shook her head angrily stating, "Iie! I saw them on sempai when the old man at the trinket store we went to yanked her sleeve up, something seemed to freak her out because we left right after and when I asked her about it she just said she wouldn't believe me and she couldn't leave him cause she held a responsibility to him, what ever that means."

"Ahh…. Hn." Kiba gave a side glance at Kisame who glared silently at him before murmuring, "Keep your mouth shut boy." Looking back ahead at Kashi, Kiba replied, "Kashi san, I was just up in Ari chan's apartment, the one you speak of is not there…"

"But Ari-" Kiba cut Kashi off stating, "Where IS Ari sama?"

"….I figured she'd be back by now, she said she had to go back to the shop because she forgot something but it's been three hours since then." Kashi stated scratching the back of her head, "And it only takes half an hour by bullet train and walking to get there from here." Kiba frowned and then stated, "Where is this place?"

"An alley way between Sakura and Lilly street after the third stop of the express on platform 10." Kashi replied, Kiba nodded and stated, "Alright then, arigoto." He turned to walk before Kashi grabbed his shoulder asking, "Where are you going?" He looked back and stated, "To find Ari sama!" Kashi blinked and stated, "It's in a shady part of town, you shouldn't go alone Kiba kun." He grinned at her making her frown for a moment before he stated, "I'll be fine Kashi san, I know the shady parts of this town like the sake types Ari sama drinks." Kashi blinked for a moment then let go of him murmuring, "Alright…. Be careful."

"I will, you might wanna get home Kashi san, it seems like it's going to rain." He replied nodding and Kashi looked up then nodded running down the side walk. Kisame glanced silently at him for a moment and murmured, "You're a smooth talker boy." Kiba glanced at him and began walking towards the subway station, the shark man watched him for a moment before following, the two were dead quiet until the entered the empty bullet train car and Kiba glanced at him silently before murmuring, "You hurt Ari sama."

"And?" Kisame grunted glaring at him, "What concern of it is yours?" Kiba was silent and then glared ahead of him, Kisame snickered before murmuring, "I forgot, you have a crush on the onna."

"…." Kiba's glare turned into a full scowl which he directed towards Kisame growling, "At least I'm good enough for her." Kisame stopped snickering, all amusement gone from his face as he glared at Kiba, the anger evident on his face as he hissed, "I could have that wench melting for me like butter if I wished boy, don't be mistaken just because of my appearance."

"My opinion has nothing to do with the fact you look like a shark." Kiba snapped angrily at him, his tone down to a deadly hiss, "It's the fact Kashi is not capable of lying to people she barely knows therefore if she says you've bruised Ari. You have. You're not good enough for Ari sama because Ari sama deserves better than a man who hits a woman who has done nothing wrong when said man had intruded upon their life and is taking shelter in their home." Kisame slammed his fist into the boy's head forcing him to fall to the floor, he glared silently down at him before grabbing his shirt front and lifting him off the floor before slamming him against the door growling, "And what makes you think so highly of your precious 'Ari Sama' boy?"

"Because…Kisame sama." Kiba grinned even though his eyes screamed he was in pain, "This Kiba has watched Ari sama since the day he was born and Ari sama has never let this Kiba down ONCE. Ari sama is an onna of her word and for Kisame sama to take advantage of this fact and her is a very low thing to do." Kisame was silent staring at him before letting go of him so he fell to the floor, he smirked down at him murmuring, "Your precious 'Ari Sama' doesn't know her place nor do you, learn it and we won't have a problem any more." Kiba stared up and slowly smirked, "Our place is among the living." He stated simply.

"…." Kisame's eyes narrowed into slits before his fist collided hard with the boy's left jaw forcing his head to slam into the seat beside him; he picked him up and slammed him up into the ceiling before dropping him down onto the floor then kicking him hard in the side. He slammed his foot onto the boy's spine only to see the boy shut his eyes and not scream, he knelt down putting weight on the spine before hissing in a low whisper, "Watch what you say boy, next time you might not live." He yanked him up to his feet as they made the third stop and shoved him through the door as it opened.

Kiba shut his eyes as he found his legs taking him up the stairs and then opened them as he reached the top, _hehe, now I know how to push the fucker's buttons. _He thought to himself, a small grin found his face as he stared up at the moon then walked ahead, even though his jaw was now killing him and swelling, not to mention his left side was on fire, he found some satisfaction in it. He had found a weak point in the shark man, well, if by weak point he meant severely piss off to the point where he was caused pain, then yeah, he was fine and dandy.

Keeping a groan from the pain how ever in the back of his throat was what he concentrated on as his feet carried him down the side walk, he looked back and forth with a frown, he hadn't been completely honest with Kashi, in fact, he didn't have a clue where the hell he was going. Seeing this on his face Kisame angrily hissed, "You have no clue where we are don't you?"

"I'm a smooth talker only because I say what people want to hear." Kiba grunted, his voice straining from the pain, Kisame smirked at this knowledge as well as how it was delivered to him before muttering, "Just as well, but what are you going to tell the onna when she sees you?"

"The truth." Kiba stated plainly walking again, Kisame watched as his fists clenched, it was clear the boy had taught himself or was taught to not show pain to the one who dealt it, which was just as well seeing as he didn't feel like taking care of him at the moment. Sticking his hands in his cloak sleeves he stated plainly, "So you have no clue where we are."

"Not a clue." Kiba replied in a whisper shaking his head, the mood in the air the area brought seemed to bring that to them, Kisame stared for a moment then sighed muttering, "Guess we'll have to do this my way then." Kiba blinked as the shark man looked around before he found himself picked up and thrown onto the man's shoulder who then proceeded to jump up onto the building's next to them roof causing the teen to let out a yell. Kisame glared and hissed, "Shut up." Kiba stared wide eyed over his shoulder the shark man's growling, "What the hell are you doing and HOW are you doing it?" 

"Finding her quicker than you ever could. And as I said, My Way." Kisame growled scowling, then hissed, "Now shut it or I'll drop you."


	5. Family Reunions Aren't Always Fun

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed and I'm glad you enjoyed my surprise, please do not request anyone in this and trust me on what I'll be doing for my story. I own what I own and enjoy.

**Family Reunions Aren't Always Fun**

"Man this place has changed a lot since I was last out here un…." The man who carried Ari on his back muttered looking back and forth as he continued to wander down the alley ways as he had been doing for the past three hours. She let a small breath out remaining asleep while her arms laid limp in front of her, "….you're a deep sleeper onna un, it's annoying." He grimaced as a drip of drool came from her mouth onto his cloak, "Great…..un." His head dropped into a bow as he continued walking and sighed muttering, "You're drooling on my cloak un... I've been in that ring for who knows long and you're drooling on my cloak as soon as I get out with it clean and everything un, how annoying..."

Kisame grunted lightly at Kiba as he moved to the next roof, "Do you see her boy?" Kiba grunted as they landed causing pain to go through his stomach while he stated, "N-no." Shivering and shuddering, this man was a lunatic yet he managed to land on the roof every single time. _How the hell does Ari sama cope with living with this guy? He's nuts!_ Kisame grunted as he moved to the next roof and smirked as he felt Kiba grip the back of his cloak, he landed and looked over his shoulder to see him shutting his eyes, he glared grabbing him by the scruff of the shirt and shaking him hissing, "Don't even think about shutting your eyes." Kiba's eyes snapped open silently staring at him, he yanked him back onto his shoulder and jumped to the next roof as Kiba grunted. Kisame smirked knowing that the previous hits were now bruises that were hurting each time he moved with the boy on his shoulder, he chuckled lightly until he heard Kiba state, "hey, how many others have jackets like yours?"

"They're cloaks." Kisame corrected. Kiba grunted and lifted himself a bit as they went through the air only to loose grip and have his head hit Kisame's back only to mutter, "How many others have CLOAKS like yours?"

"Hn, no one of this era why?" He grunted glancing back, Kiba pointed back ahead of him stating, "Cause there was a guy back there that had one with Ari on his back." Kisame glared at him hissing, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause you've been a bastard to me." Kiba replied dully, Kisame was silent before dropping him promptly on the roof and hissing, "You're lucky I don't kill you right now boy." He grabbed him by the scruff of the jacket, "And that I feel more merciful towards you than I do the onna." Kiba glared and looked like he was about to reply only for Kisame to murmur, "Think before you speak." Kiba was hesitant then shut his mouth sighing in defeat looking away from Kisame who smirked stating, "You're a fast learner." He didn't reply to that either while Kisame threw him onto his shoulder back tracking his previous movement and stopping looking down, sure enough he spotted a figure with a blonde ponytail that stuck up turning a corner with a familiar woman hanging on their back with their hands holding them under the thighs. He ran down the side of the roof and landed silently feet away from the man murmuring, "Deidara san." The man stopped in slight disbelief staring at him before stating, "Ki...same...dono un?" Kisame allowed Kiba to get down by falling onto the ground. The boy got up grunting and shaking his head then stared blankly at the two then at Kisame who muttered, "Just shut up."

"Ah so that is your bearer eh un?" Deidara asked nodding to Kiba who blinked and shook his head frantically as Kisame scoffed and murmured, "This vexing boy is not my bearer, SHE is currently on your back." Deidara blinked and then looked at Kiba then at Kisame before looking at Ari with a slightly shocked look before looking back at Kisame, "But...she's...mine...un." Kisame blinked and crossed his arms staring at him murmuring, "That's not possible." Deidara blinked and looked at Ari before stating, "But she is un, look." He pulled her hand up revealing the ring that belong to him which was also not blood stained as her hand was which the tongue came out and began to lick the blood from it, she stirred lightly before keeping her head back on his shoulder her mouth shut as to keep any drool from coming out of it remaining asleep. Kiba was silent for a moment staring between the two, Kisame scowling and Deidara or so Kisame called him, staring back clueless. He couldn't help but frown as Kisame murmured, "No ONE person is supposed to have more than one ring, it over exerts their possession compatibility." Deidara shrugged stating, "Any link that's been formed with her is perfectly fine un, I can't even sense your link."

"And I can't sense yours either Deidara san..." Kisame murmured staring silently at the blonde before glancing at Ari with a quizzical look, his gaze turned to Kiba stating, "Take the onna from Deidara san." Reluctant this time to obey Kiba moved forward while Deidara helped Ari onto his back then took Kisame's ring off of him putting it back around Ari's neck making Kiba glance at him silently with a confused look but not saying anything, Deidara grinned at him stating, "You kissed her to un?" Kiba blinked, _Too...? You Don't mean... _He glared at Deidara who blinked and glanced at Kisame with another confused look who muttered, "We'll talk later, once we're no longer outside." He turned and began walking, the blonde and the highschooler with the unconscious woman glanced at each other before following silently, Kisame then stated, "So when was the last time you were out Deidara san?" The blonde yawned and gripped his chin in though before stating, "It was 1984 un." Kiba let out a yelp while Kisame glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, Deidara blinked and looked at him as well then stated, "Nani un?"

"Um...that's 23 years..." Kiba murmured looking at the ground adjusting Ari as he walked again, the unconscious woman hugging him around the neck after burying her head into his recognizing the scent in her subconscious. Kisame glanced silently as Kiba blushed staring at the ground silently and chuckled lightly looking back ahead while Deidara stared at him for a moment with almost a jealous scowl before putting his hands in his sleeves stating, "What's your connection to the onna un?"

"The boy's known her since birth. He holds a crush on her as well." Kisame stated bluntly before Kiba could let him explain it for himself, "He kissed her and made the mistake of talking directly to me thus why he can see and touch you as well as we can touch him if need be." Deidara stared at the bruise on the boy's jaw and muttered, "It seems you've already touched him Kisame dana un." While gripping his own. Kiba glared at the ground as he continued walking, Deidara blinked for a moment and then glanced at Kisame stating, "Why are you having the boy carry her un? It'd be much faster if one of us did it." Kisame rolled his eyes murmuring, "Yes but it'd look much to odd if a woman was floating in the air being carried by some unknown force."

"We could use a transportation jutsu un." Deidara stated blankly, Kisame glanced at him silently stating, "Urusai Deidara san." Kiba blinked for a moment, _must be a shinobi thing... if this blonde guy is a shinobi... what's up with these two...what's their connection? And why is Ari sama asleep? She usually would be all over the blonde guy trying to figure all this out... I'll see what I can get at the library and such... Ari sama will need all the help she can get... you know she's been rather calm this entire time, is she just waiting for a chance to come and get drunk again at the grave yard?_ He then blinked as he heard Deidara say, "Ya know she's kinda kawaii Kisame dana un..." He gained a kind of grin that made Kiba want to lunge and strangle him, how dare he think about HIS Ari sama that way. Knowing what was going through the blonde's head and seeing the scowl on the teens face as he glared at said blonde, Kisame couldn't help but smirk as he murmured, "Don't be so convinced by her looks, truthfully she's a pain in the ass, and there's nothing interesting underneath either." Deidara blinked and Kiba silently redirected his glare towards the shark man. The tall man glanced at the boy for a moment and gave him a feral toothy grin, "Something bothering you Kiba _kun_?" Kiba was silent and glared at the ground silently murmuring, "No Kisame sama."

Placing his hands in his sleeves the man nodded silently looking back ahead. Deidara silently moved from the back up beside Kisame who glanced at him for a moment, Deidara glanced over and smiled, the three males stopped while a ring went through the alley way, Kiba blinked confused as both of the elder men frowned and looked at him, he stared clueless then stated, "That's not mine..." The ring continued and Ari remained blissfully asleep till a different ring took place of the easy tone rings of, _"we are family." _With, _"WIRE HANGERS WIRE HANGERS! I SAID NO WIRE __**HANGERS!**__"_

"Uhh...Ari sama...you're...kaa san... Ari sama?" Kiba muttered looking back at the woman who was starting to stir, she opened her eyes half lidded and Kiba made no move to set her down while she opened the flip phone keeping an are around Kiba's neck after reaching back into her back pocket and retrieving it, she slowly put it to her ear, "Hn?"

_"USAGI, ARI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" _A familiar voice screamed, she was silent for a moment and swayed her head then rested her chin on Kiba's shoulder shutting her eyes in a tired manner. "Um... I really...don't know." Her mother seemed to give a roar of anger on the other side making the 28 year old pull the phone away from her ear and open her eyes looking at Kiba for a moment then murmuring, "Am I drunk?"

"Iie, I don't think so Ari sama." Kiba stated shaking his head, she blinked and nodded then sat up yawning then pat his shoulder stating, "Then why you carrying me? Put me down Kiba kun." He nodded and let go of her legs and she held his shoulders for a moment keeping her balance before letting go and going back to paying attention to the shrieking on the other side of the phone.

_"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"_ Ari blinked and looked at the phone before putting it to her ear stating, "Ha- iie, not really." Another frustrated shriek was on the other side and Kiba glanced at her worriedly stating, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"You're mental." Ari stated simply nodding to him then holding the phone away from her ear then staring at it and then finally snapped, "What Is So Important That You Have To Call Me And Scream At Me For!"

_"ATARI'S IN LABOR YOU IDIOT! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" _Ari blinked at the phone for a moment letting this news soak in before she looked around for a moment and back at the phone stating, "Say no more, say no more... damn." She hung up and was silent for a moment before looking back and forth again, ignoring Kisame and Deidara for a few moments, she glanced at the night sky while Kiba blinked and stated, "Do you know where we are Ari sama?" She grunted sticking her hands in her pockets for a moment thinking while she stared at the sky, then blinked again and stared ahead, she looked silently over at Deidara and Kisame not saying a word before her head drooped, _Great...there's two of them._ She swayed for a moment then stood upright, Kiba blinked and stared at her, "Are you alright Ari sama?"

"...I...need...to...go..somewhere... yeah." She turned on her heel and bolted, Kiba blinked sensing something wrong but frowned as he watched Kisame appear in front of the partially panicked woman grabbing her shoulders and pinning her against the wall by them. She stared back at him wide eyed and breathing heavily, he grabbed her chin before murmuring softly, "Calm down or I'll give you something to panic about."

"Ahhh...Kisame san...that's...not really...gonna calm her...down...un." Deidara tried weakly staring silently at the two, Kisame silently glared at him then at Kiba who was looking angrily at the shark man's hold on his Ari sama. Ari on the other hand was trying to keep the huge headache that was coming forth, she shut her eyes and began to do a breathing exercise she learned long ago. Her hands clenched into fists as they remained by her sides, _breath in...hold it... out. _She did this three more times before opening her eyes and relaxing making the shark man release her. She blinked for a moment and then stated, "So where are we again?"

"Um shouldn't you be worried about Atari sama?" Kiba asked blinking at her, she looked at him for a moment before stating, "What's the point in panicking about that when I have two other things to panic about?" He blinked several times then tilted his head to the side stating, "Eh?" The frowned, she sighed silently and placed her head in her hand for a moment, then sighed before looking at Deidara, "...nani..." She looked at the ring on her finger, _...that's right, the old man slipped it to me...and now...now I can't...I wanna cry._ She rested her arm against the wall and then her forehead against it while Dasami shouted, _THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! IIEEEE! KISAME'S HARD ENOUGH!!!_

"Ari sama are you alright?" Kiba asked, Ari's eyes snapped open for a moment and narrowed turning to him, he was silent as he stared and backed up a few steps, Deidara even cringed slightly sensing the angry aura coming off the woman, Kisame on the other hand only glanced at her sensing slight blood lust, _That old man...am I g- _She yanked her sleeve down silently and stared at the hand print, she continued to stare at it as though it was something new and unfamiliar to her, she put her own hand around it staring, it was bigger than hers, that's for sure, she let her hand fall by her side while she fell back against the wall, her eyes wide as she stared at the ground, Kiba watched silently knowing something had just come into play of her mind while her eyes shut and opened becoming half lidded.

_How...did he know? _Ari glanced silently up from the ground then at Kisame not really looking at him but it seemed rather through him, _he...didn't answer my question about you till he yanked my jacket sleeve down exposing my arm... and the bruise... like...he knew...Kisame._. She now stared at Kisame as though he was the most interesting thing on Earth, she looked him up and down then back at the ground her hand clenching into a fist, _Is it possible that...he DOES know Kisame... _She opened her mouth to speak but then something stopped her, _"He was never killed."_ She stiffened wide eyed, _He can't be exorcised because he was never dead, him never being dead means he was sealed alive...that explains why he had an erection in the morning but... that means...his been alive...this whole time? _She turned silently as her feet began to carry her unknowingly back on course, the other three blinked and followed, Kiba staying close to his Ari sama and Kisame and Deidara keeping a wary eye on her.

_So what do I do? And if the blonde one wears the same cloak jacket thing Kisame does, and the fact Kisame isn't questioning him, I know he's not unfamiliar to the blue bastard... and they both wore rings... so he was sealed in it to..._ Her eyes shut while she turned a corner and began down the stairs to the subway station and skipped the ticket register with ease while Kiba looked and then did so following. She seemed in deep though to keep from paying, _And why did he slip it to ME? I already have one ring, why do I need two? _She stopped waiting for the train and then shut her eyes sighing, "I'll think about it later." She then blinked and looked back and forth, "Hn?" _How the he..._Kiba smiled at her stating, "Wow Ari sama who would have thought your inner navagation was working so well?"

_But...my inner navagation... usually is nonexistant._ She blinked several times before rubbing the back of her head as she watched the train rush past making her hair lightly brush to the side, Kiba blinked for a moment and murmured, "this is the express...it doesn't go to your section of the city Ari sama..."

"Atari chan is having a baby Kiba, as much as I hate that house I am not leaving my cousin alone with my mother while having contractions." Ari stated simply as the door opened and she slipped in, Kiba nodded and jumped in while Deidara and Kisame casually walked into the empty car. Kiba was silent and then yawned, she looked over and then lightly knocked him over the head stating, "Growing boys should get lots of rest."

"You're one to talk Ari sama. You're always asleep when ever I spend time with you." She looked at him for a moment before grinning and stating, "I got ten years on you and am out of school not to mention I'm only gonna grow more muscular or wider." Kiba couldn't help but let out a grumble crossing his arms and pouting while she snickered then ruffled his hair muttering, "Maybe you should get off at the next stop.."

"Nani?! Iie!" Kiba stated shaking his head, she stared for a moment and sighed then stated, "Kay kay kay... fine."

"Actually that might be a wise idea..." Deidara stated softly while glaring slightly at Kiba, he didn't like the vibe the boy gave off near his bearer, "It is a family matter..." Ari stared at him for a moment thinking of how she could get this to work before smiling stating, "You're right, maybe I should send you two with him."

"Ari sa-" Kiba stopped when she grabbed his jaw and tilted his head to the side, she stared at the bruise while her hand came to the side of his head, she was silent for a moment and sighed as the first stop came, she smiled and shoved him out of the train and waved, "Bye bye Kiba kun, see you later, get home safe." He opened his mouth as the door shut and then watched silently as the train sped from view, _Ari...sama..._

Ari glared silently at the door, she glanced over at the blonde for a moment and stated, "So what's your name?"

"Deidara un, and I take it you're Ari?" She nodded and then looked back at the door as lights flicked by while they went in and out of darkness, her eyes became shadowed for a moment then a light flashed by, before she shut her eyes, _There is so much SHIT that I need to take care of._ She shook her head, _Atari's lucky I like her, she's one of the few that I do want to be happy. Or rather that I care enough about to obey... I need my headache meds... I may go back onto my doctors bill if this keeps up.. _Her eyes opened as they reached the second stop, she mentally noted this as they had four more to go. Her hand tightened on the strap above her for a moment then sighed, _Welp, it's been...three days since my birthday? And my life's gone to shit._ She scratched the back of her head for a moment, _I need to get drunk, or I need to get laid._ She stopped for a moment and looked at the ceiling silently, _When was the last time I did get laid... thee years? _She shuddered, _Has my sex appeal gone down? _She looked back ahead then sighed, _I'm depressed now._ "Ehhhh." She counted as they reached the third stop.

"Is something wrong Ari chan un?" Deidara asked, he had been watching the woman and could see something was wrong, she glanced over at him and he frowned, there was something in her eyes that told him to shut up and stay silent, he couldn't help but blink silently and state, "Never mind." She looked back ahead, her eyes shut again while the next stop came, she sighed, only one more left, she rocked back and forth on her heels while running her tongue on the inside of her cheek, "...Auuug...I'm no where near ready to see her again..."

"Nothing is stopping you from just going home onna." Kisame grunted, he could see anxiety starting to form, they reached the last stop and she stared as the doors opened, she let go of the strap and walked out, the two followed while Kisame stated, "If you know it's going to cause trouble why are you doing it?" She didn't answer while rotating Deidara's ring on her finger before stating, "Atari." Kisame blinked stating, "The game system?" She turned on her heel and glared at him stating, "My cousin."

"Your cousin is a game system un?" Deidara asked, Ari hung her head in defeat turning on her heel and walking shaking her head muttering about cursed rings. Kisame smirked following while looking at Deidara then wacking him over the back of his head. "Itai un!" Deidara glared at Kisame who merely grinned toothly, Deidara looked away grimacing, _They're a lot shinier than I reme- _"Whoa..un." He stared ap at the huge estate coming forward, Ari stopped silently with her hands in her pockets, it was two blocks away from the sub way station, he looked at Ari to see her panting, no wonder they got there faster than he thought, they had been floating, she had run dragging them with. Kisame blinked as well noticing this then stared at the estate, he put a hand on Ari's shoulder yanking her back so she was against his chest stating, "This is where you lived?"

"..." She glanced at him silently then back at the estate, she pressed the button beside the gate, "Oi! Takashi! Let me in!"

_"Ah finally decided to come back Ari sama?" _A female voice stated snappishly, _"Figures it'd be during Atari's deliv-" _Ari having no patience for being critiqued kicked the gate angrily pressing the button to the speaking again stating, "I'm Under A Lot Of Stress And Unless You Want Me To Fucking RIP YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD OFF! I Suggest You Don't Give Me A Hard Time And Open The GATE!" The gate opened immediately while she muttered, "Thank you." And ran in, Kisame and Deidara followed, Deidara holding a frown as well as Kisame, he glanced at the shark man stating, "Is she usually like this?" 

"Iie, usually the onna keeps quiet and to herself unless annoyed or angered." Kisame stated, "Then again I've only known her for three full days." She reached the third door and opened it silently, she stared at the group of people around a table, one was a man with blonde spiked hair and blue eyes, he glanced at her and smiled stating, "Ahhh, Ari sama, it's good to see you again."

"Gaaah, drop the subtlties. How is she?" Ari asked sitting down silently beside him, the woman across from him smiled at her stating, "Atari's started contractions, the baby should be delivered soon." Ari nodded and glanced at the woman, she had deep bags under her eyes while she had long red hair and green eyes. She was silent for a moment while she rested her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand, "Ayatora... you look fatigued... what have you been up to?"

"Ahhh, you know Atari nee chan, if she's not happy with on thing it's another." The woman stated smiling at her, "So you're 28 now eh? When are you gonna get married?" 

"Never." Ari stated simply. The man next to her snickered stating, "She's gonna live to be old, alone, and lonely, and childless." Ari glared at him silently, "..." He smirked and poked her forehead stating, "Isn't that right Ari sama?"

"You're going to grow old and dickless soon if ya keep it up." Ari stated sticking out her tongue at him making he sighed while Ayatora grinned stating, "Ahhhh, I'm not sure Atari nee chan would like if you did that to her husband."

"We missed you at the wedding." The man grunted narrowing his eyes at her. Ari sighed and set her chin on the table stating, "I was in crunch time." He nodded stating, "Ah, makes sense then."

Deidara and Kisame sat silently next to Ari in the gap between the girl with black hair and blue eyes in a silver kimono with silver sakura petals, she had her hands in her sleeves before stating, "That's no excuse Ari no dana." Ari's eyes narrowed silently as she looked at the girl before resting a hand silently on the table and pouring a glass of tea silently then drank it shutting her eyes, she sighed before opening them and smirking at the girl.

"You should mind your elders Sakura _chan_." She stated, the girl scoffed leaning forward stating, "And you're the tongue of the wise since when?" Ari shrugged stating, "Since never, but if you're gonna spout all that saint bull shit I guess I'll have a go to." Deidara chuckled lightly while Kisame couldn't help but smirk lightly at the ceiling. The door slipped open with a snap and Ari's mother stood there staring silently, Ari looked at her silently before glancing back ahead before watching as her mother's eyes narrowed on the place where Kisame and Deidara were. She stared silently, _can she...see them? _Her mother glanced at her silently then at her necklace and ring before murmuring, "Child of mine... I wish to speak to you." Ari stared silently for a moment and slowly got up as did Deidara and Kisame, the two following intrigued as Ari watched her kaa san with much suspicion and worry.

They exited the building and Ari shut it silently before her mother placed her hands in her sleeves, the two were dead silent as her mother shut her eyes then opened them pointing at Deidara then Kisame, "Who are they?"

"Uh..." Ari was silent for a moment, Kisame and Deidara stared looking both perplexed, before Deidara stated simply, "You can see us un?"

"As clear as day." Her mother replied nodding calmly, Ari blinked and looked at Kisame who remained silent as well frowning then looked at Deidara before looking at Ari, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him before scanning her face which seemed just as confused as Deidara's. His thumb stroked her cheek before he sat up and looked at the woman murmuring softly, "It's the blood... you are Ari chan's kaa san are you not?" The woman nodded silently eyeing them both, Kisame glanced at Deidara stating, "The onna's blood unsealed us, thus anyone's blood that runs through Ari san's veins will be able to see us." Deidara slowly nodded in understanding as did Ari. Her mother stared silently before looking at Ari.

"..." Ari just shook her head, now was not the time for her to explain things, and she was in no mood to play show and tell. She walked back into the room as Deidara and Kisame followed her in, she sat back down and rested her head on the table silently, Ayatora stared for a moment and reached over running a hand through her hair making the stressed woman shut her eyes and relax slightly enjoying the touch. She opened her eyes when the hand was brought away and Deidara glanced at Kisame for a moment murmuring, "What was that about un?" Kisame just shrugged, Ari's mother walked in silently and sat down next to Sakura who calmly stared ahead as silence took over the room.

"So Akuro sama?" Sakura turned her gaze to Ari's mother, "Has Ari sama taken her place as head of the clan?" Ari's eyes narrowed into a glare an the girl, Akuro silently stared at Sakura for a moment then murmured, "Iie." She glanced at Ari whose eyes remained in a glare knowing where this was heading. Akuro smiled silently at Ari for a moment before murmuring, "So when are you going to bring me a grand child?"

_Remain calm... not a word... you're here for Atari, not kaa san , and most certainly not that pain in the ass Sakura. _Her eyes shut as she sighed murmuring, "you're not getting a grand child."

"I'm sure there are at least _some strong_ men that you know that might be an eligible bachelor." Akuro pushed smirking at her daughter, Ari smiled stating, "Oh yeah, but they're all _to old_ for me." Her mother's eyes narrowed as she smiled and murmured, "Well age should have nothing to do with love." Ari's hand moved onto the table silently as she pulled a feral grin stating, "Hai but any catagory I'm gonna look _into_ shall be from my _generation._" Sakura and the others blinked as they glared down each other. Deidara frowned as did Kisame both understanding perfectly what was going on between the two.

"Perhaps Ari sama can't get an eligible bachelor due to the fact her sex appeal has gone down with age." Sakura stated smirking, Ari was dead silent for a moment before staring at her, she slammed her own head against the table making them all stare for a moment before she sat up swaying for a moment with half lidded eyes then inhaled and exhaled.

"Ari sama...are...you alright?" Ayatora asked, Ari was silent before crossing her arms and staring down at the table dead silent, her mind in oblivion not getting a clear thought in before she stated, "yeah...just...stressed." 

"Tch, sadomasochist is what you are." Sakura scoffed, Ari grinned and was silent as she sat up on her knees, her hand came out silently and grabbed the girl by the front of her kimono yanking her half way across the table as she stated, "Did you not hear me gaki? I am s_tressed_. As in all those under 20 fucking one better shut their yaps before I snap and sew their fucking mouths shut." The girl stared wide eyed and Kisame couldn't help but feel a feral grin pull at his lips as he felt the link with her if not anything grow stronger. She was short tempered at the moment and the stress was getting to her, Sakura glared and hissed, "Let go of me you disgrace. At least I know my place in this family." The two were both silent before Akuro murmured, "Calm down Ari kun." Ari's eyes narrowed silently at the brat before she murmured, "My place gaki is none of your concern, but what is your concern is it's above yours in this clan and if you keep pushing it you're going to see just how I can use that to my advantage." She let go of her and Sakura grinned stating, "Give me your best shot." Kisame was silent as he calmly linked an arm around her chest as a warning and he moved himself behind her, the others could not see but Akuro watched the shark man as Deidara grinned at Sakura rather darkly, he didn't like her messing with his and Kisame's bearer.

"Calm down onna." Kisame whispered to Ari, "You're going to let some gaki get under your skin?" Akuro shut her eyes silently and opened them murmuring, "Sakura." The girl looked silently at the woman who stated, "You are in the lowest sector of this clan at the moment due to the fact you are a mere child, you do not EVER speak to your elders that way, do I make myself clear?"

"But Aku-" Akuro glared at the child repeating, "Do I Make Myself Clear, child?" Ari was not fooled by Akuro's act for manners, the woman simply would not put up with disrespect from a child, she shut her eyes with a small exhale slouching while Kisame placed a hand on her back making her sit up straight. Her eyes opened and she looked over her shoulder at him silently then looked back ahead while the others remained preoccupied in their own thoughts.

"Akuro san un." Deidara stated, Akuro's eyes turned to him as he stated, "Do not speak of me and Kisame in such a way unless you wish for some dastardly consequences un." Akuro's eyes narrowed as she looked at Ari who remained silent and stared at the ceiling as though nothing happened. She was used to the threats, and had her own thoughts to preoccupy her mind. Only for the man to interrupt it putting an arm over Ari's shoulder, Deidara and Kisame's eyes narrowed on the said guilty appendage in which Kisame was silent in grabbing it and holding it in a bone crushing grip making him yelp and yank away lifting it from Ari's skin making it slide thorugh Kisame's hand. He stared for a moment while Akuro glared angrily at the sharkman who rested his chin innocently on Ari's shoulder making her glare at him though it looked like she was looking over at the door which slid open. Another girl with long red hair and green eyes that was spiked in a similar style to Ari's stepped in and glared at Ari before sneering, "So you finally decided to show after all this time Ari _sama_."

She was silent as she felt Kisame's arms wrap around her reminding her off her place as to remain calm and not move or make a fuss. Akuro watched the two silently and looked at Ari with a questioning look who glanced back not replying with a 'later' frown then seemed to look at the ceiling when she was really looking up at Kisame with a scowl. The girl glared and hissed, "Don't ignore me damn it!"

"Hai? Did you say something important or was that just the wind?" Ari asked looking down from Kisame and then at the girl. The shark man placed his chin on her shoulder again keeping an arm loosely but warningly around her stomach. Deidara smiled at this as Ari did her best to pretend he wasn't even there, she was fairly good at it.

"Just the wind... you lousy bitch, you never show up and then you pop out of no where and kick the gate! What the hell is wrong with you?" The girl inquired, she gained a suspicious look, "And why are you so calm?" Ari stared for a moment before yawning and stating, "Because you're not a threat and yes I do have problems, many of them. One's standing in front of me Takashi." The girl's hands clenched into fists and she hissed, "Bite me Ari."

"You would-" Ari was cut off by a cry and a shout of, "I can see the head!" She silently glanced over at the man, "Are you going in or waiting in here?" He blinked and then stated, "They said it'd be best for me to wait in here..." She nodded and got to her feet silently slipping her shoes off and opening the door, a woman with long red hair and green eyes was covered in sweat as she panted, Deidara and Kisame remained at the table this not being their sort of thing as she walked beside the woman taking her hand, she grunted as Atari clamped on it and glanced at her smiling as she let out another cry of pain before panting, "I'm glad... you came..." Ari smirked slightly before stating, "Of course...I always got your back."

Deidara watched the two for a moment and watched as the door closed, he glanced at Kisame murmuring, "What's up with those two un?" Kisame shrugged calm staring at them as well till the door closed, it seemed Atari was closer than the others to Ari. The man was silent for a moment and smiled as Ayatora stated, "You'd think Ari would have busted down the door, with how close she and Atari have been."

The man smirked shutting his eyes and stated, "Well they did grow up together." Ayatora chuckled nodding till Sakura murmured, "Yet Ari san barely talks to Atari."

"Tch. Don't be so sure gaki." Takashi muttered crossing her arms sitting down beside Akuro with her legs crossed, "Ari calls Atari twice a week, Atari just didn't tell her she was pregnant, Akuro sama was the one who told Ari that." The man opened his eyes for a moment stating, "For someone who despises their elder cousin so much Takashi, you seem to hold a respect for Ari." Takashi glared at him silently murmuring, "What I hold for her is none of your concern." Akuro chuckled lightly and tapped Takashi over the head stating, "Takashi kun is upset Ari kun will not take her inheritence and is letting it by pass due to the fact Takashi kun also held the problems Ari kun did in school only Ari watched Takashi's back as Atari watched Ari kuns." Takashi glared silently at Akuro who shook her head, "Sadly I to wish Ari kun would take her inheritence seriously that way I would not have to as Atari to take head of the clan." The door to the room snapped open as the cries died down and Ari stared at her mother silently, a bit of disbelief in her eyes as they became half lidded and she looked at the man stating, "David, your wife wants you." He nodded and got up walking into the room while she shut the door.

Her eyes moved back to her mother from her spot as she stated, "You can't offer Atari the title of head of the clan." Her mother raised an eyebrow as she walked back and sat down, Kisame and Deidara also watched, her mother blinked and then stated, "Why can't I?"

"It's stupid to, she just had a child." Ari stated simply, "The stress along with the depression that might follow from the birth would be to much." Sakura scoffed stating, "What choice does Akuro sama have? You obviously won't take the title so we have to consider the next in line." Ari clenched her jaw stating, "There is no WE first off Sakura." Her eyes narrowed, "And second of all, I'm speaking with my kaa san, not you." Akuro studied her daughter for a moment and then stated, "If I am not to ask Atari chan to take the head as you suggested mind you, then who shall I ask?" Ari's eyes narrowed for a moment.

_What will you do onna? If you do become head of your clan, you will most certainly be changing your life for better or for worse, if you don't, your cousin who apparently you do not believe able to handle the position at this current time, will take your place. So do you sacrifice your cousin to the position for your own desires?_ Kisame questioned, Deidara was having similar thoughts, it seemed to him that whle Ari despised the idea of being head of her clan, she wasn't to fond of the second choice that she apparently suggested at an earlier time.

"I didn't know Atari was pregnant till AFTER I suggested it..." Ari murmured softly, her mind was racing while she stared at the table, Akuro noticing this dilema then stated, "I understand this but if I do not ask Atari chan then who do I ask?" Ari was silent for a moment and shut her eyes with a sigh, her mind made while her shoulders slumped, she opened her eyes and glared at her mother, "You don't ask any one. Because you don't have to." Akuro raised an eyebrow while the others seemed slightly taken aback, then Sakura murmured, "Are you saying you're taking your place as head of the clan Ari sama?"

"..." Ari shut her eyes for a moment, _welp...I always did believe in paying others back, so I guess this is paying back Atari for all those years in school... now I really do wanna cry. _She opened her eyes again, "yeah Sakura. That's precisely what I'm saying."


	6. Let The Games Begin

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoyed it. To those who asked, maybe there will be more rings, maybe there won't. I guess it's up to how I am feeling, but if there are, sadly anyone **WHO DIED IN THE SERIES** (Sasori, Kakuzu) will not be in it. Even though I do love the greedy money man. Also leader and the unknown member won't be in here as well. Itachi may or may not show up, it's pending, don't ask about him or the answer's flat out no.

**Let The Games Begin**

Ari sighed staring down at Atari with a small smile as her cousin stared up at her stating, "So you're actually gonna do it?" She sighed sitting down on a chair beside the bed interlacing her hands while resting her elbows on her knees and stating, "Yeah Atari chan, I'm gonna do it." Atari frowned starig at her cousin before murmuring, "You know... you're gonna be way in over your head." Ari shut her eyes before nodding then snickered, "As we used to say at the beginning of school..."

"Let the madness of this life begin." Atari stated nodding cradling her baby, Ari stared for a moment at the young boy before looking at her and stating, "So what are you going to name the kid?" She chuckled and then murmured, "I haven't decided yet, I'm thinking... I may name him after his uncle." Ari's eyes got a glazed look before she stared at Atari and smiled softly murmuring, "Sounds like a good strong name." Atari chuckled and then stated, "So are you going to be staying here or...?" Ari sighed and shook her head stating, "My stuff is being brought over Friday to the North East sector." Atari blinked and then stated, "Are you gonna be alright living by yourself over there?" Ari frowned and muttered, "Hehe, I'm never alone Atari chan." Atari stared for a moment and smirked, "You've been with a man." She stated grinning ear to ear, Ari shook her head frantically, _I'm not with them they're with me and I'll never be WITH them like that Atari._ Atari blinked and then stated, "When's the last time you got laid?"

"Ahhhh, I don't wanna talk about." Ari muttered simply, Atari sighed and stated, "Fine fine...I become a mother and don't get any juicy details any more." Ari sighed shutting her eyes before murmuring, "It's been three years since I got a good laying Atari." Atari gasped and stated, "You poor thing!" Ari scoffed shaking her head and stating, "Nah, it's fine." Atari chuckled stating, "You're 28, single, have a steady income, and you're not putting yourself on the market? What's wrong with you?" Ari snickered before murmuring, "so many things my cousin, well, if you're all settled here, I'm gonna head back to my soon to be abandoned apartment." Atari frowned and then murmured softly, "Ari...you don't have to do this.." Ari stared at her for a moment then back at the child in her arms, she gripped the door after standing up and chuckling stating, "If I don't, they'll make you." She opened the door stepping out, the only one's left were Kisame and Deidara sitting at the table, she looked at them for a moment and murmured softly, "We're leaving." They nodded, Deidara got to his feet as did Kisame, before the shark man murmured, "You do know you're throwing your life into chaos correct?" She walked out the door onto the grounds and sat on the deck putting her shoes on stating, "I'm very aware of what I'm doing Kisame."

"Who's Kisame? And why are you talking to yourself?" Her head shot up while she stared silently at Takashi who leaned against the post to the side glaring at her, she stared for a moment and then murmured softly, "One of my newest characters in my book."

"In your smutt." Takashi murmured nodding, Ari sighed stating, "You people have no appreciation for litatures art as well as a man and a woman making love." Ari got to her feet crossing her arms staring at the younger version of herself, Takashi glared and stated, "This coming from a woman whose sex appeal dropped years ago?" Ari was silent and murmured, "Takashi, watch yourself." Takashi snickered and stated, "Oooh did I hit a sore spot? Have you hit it off with the hot lawyer yet?"

"Shut. Up." Ari hissed, Deidara placed a hand on her shoulder frowning in case he needed to restrain her. Kisame was also tensed while she silently glared down her younger cousin. Her hand clenched into fists while Takashi murmured, "Guess not, bastard hasn't caught on yet has he? It's been what, 10 years since you met him?"

"Eight." She murmured softly staring at Takashi. Takashi nodded while murmuring, "So what was it? Your sex appeal go down sweet heart?" Ari shut her eyes for a moment murmuring, "What happened Takashi? I thought this was what you wanted? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Takashi glared murmuring, "You're taking the title for Atari's sake, not yours, not ours, why the hell should I be glad about that?"

"God damn it nothing I do will ever satisfy this clan." She muttered under her breath shutting her eyes, Kisame scoffed and stated, "Why do you even bother than?" She yawned stating, "Cause I can try." She stuck her hands in her pockets silently for a moment while Takashi stated simply, "You should have just stayed away."

"Well ya know I've always been the type to crash a party." Ari stated, a small smile coming to her lips, "...Are you really the gaki's who's back I used to watch when we were in elementary school?" Takashi glared and then hissed, "Those days are over!" Ari sneered while then replying, "Really? You still seem to be picking fights with those you know for a fact can kick your ass." Takashi grinned stating, "You're old now Ari, I've got youth on my side."

"Ahh, but I don't feel old." Ari stated groaning slightly, then smiled at Takashi, "If you think you still got it _kid_ why don't you stop with all the smack and attack."

"FINE!" Takashi ran at Ari immediately with her fist clenched, Ari stood calm while Deidara immediately let go stepping away from her, she tilted her head to the side as Takashi's fist flew by it before smirking and ducking, she used the momentum of the fast movement pushing off with her left foot using the same foot to take out the younger's legs making her fall forward before using her still position to slam her palm up into the jaw of the girl. Takashi fell back wide eyed onto the ground while Ari stood over her. The elder of the cousins smirked and then stuck their hands in her pockets stating, "Don't be to quick to attack gaki. Your temper might cloud your movements." Takashi glared up panting while Ari stared at her palm for a moment and then shook it getting the stinging to go away before murmuring, "Whatta ya know... I still got it kid." She turned and jumped down from the deck and towards the gate, "Don't bother getting the gate, I can get it myself." The two shinobi glanced at each other before looking back at Ari.

Silently Ari approached the gate and looked to the side, a group of vines growing which she grabbed and tugged hard, before climbing up silently, Kisame and Deidara walked through the other side of the wall and watched her stop and haul herself over then drop down before Kisame grunted, "Would you mind explaining?" She looked at him silently for a moment and raised an eyebrow, "Explain what?"

"Where did you learn that move Ari san, by curiosity un?" Deidara asked, both of them were familiar to the move. Ari was silent for a moment then stated, "Ahhh, Usagi clan secret." Kisame was silent for a moment before glancing at Deidara, he nodded and the man smirked before grabbing Ari roughly around the waist and burying his head into her neck while she remained against his chest while he murmured, "Please Ari chan un... I could just give you over to Kisame dono... un."

Ari was silent for a moment then murmured, "Please and nothing else, would get you alot farther Deidara _san._" Deidara was silent for a moment and let go of her scratching the back of his head grinning sheepishly stating, "Ehh, gomen Ari san un."

"It's alright, I'm used to it already." Ari sighed walking, "Walk and talk." Deidara nodded as did Kisame, perhaps he should let her keep interaction with Deidara, they seemed to connect much better than she and he did. Deidara blinked before stating, "So where did you learn it?" She frowned and glanced up at the sky for a moment then at him grinning, "Me da." He blinked stating, "Me da? Who's that un?" She smacked a hand over her forehead before stating, "My Otou san!" He blinked before stating, "Ahhhh un. He was head before you wasn't he un?" She nodded walking, Kisame was silent before stating, "And where did he learn it hm?" She was silent for a moment murmuring, "His otou san."

"Your skills are passed down from generation, the heads of the clan eh?" Kisame grunted, she scratched the back of her head slowly nodding stating, "Yeah...all the way back to my early ancestor." Kisame was silent before grunting, "Do I dare to ask who that may be?"

"We'll just say he was very...youthful." Ari stated simply walking, Kisame stopped, Deidara did as well before glancing at Kisame, a huge grin pulling at his lips, Ari chuckled, "Which really didn't make sense since his wife was an accomplished kunoichi that had a talent for illusions." Kisame shut his eyes before glaring at Deidara warning him to keep his mouth shut or else. "They had a daughter who married to the first Usagi." She shrugged, "And it just went from there, they kept having boys. Or twins, or girls then later boys, then it came to my dad's dad, then my dad and his brother, then me and Atari." She yawned.

"So it would be safe to say the line has ended then seeing as your generation is girls." She glanced over at Kisame and shook her head stating, "David agreed to taking on the Usagi name instead of Atari taking on his sir name. It's always been like that. They tend to live up to their name."

"They un? What about you?" Deidara asked, Ari sighed murmuring, "I thought I made it clear, I'm not having kids, I took the title, I never agreed to producing an heir, I'll choose one from what ever Takashi, Atari, and kami forbid Sakura produce." She sighed, "Then the clan will be in better hands and out of mine."

"So you took the position in belief that you are not suited for it un?" Deidara asked, she yawned and nodded stating, "Yup. I expect soon I will loose my mind due to the build up of stress, and then I will have to make an appointment with my therapist, become a complete reck for the next month with daily visits from her seeing as I'm not compitent enough to work along with I will fear anything outside my room, but on the bright side my books will come out rather quickly and well due to the fact I'll be a complete sadist for the entire time, as well as a pessimist and I'll more than likely hand the rings over to Kiba to take care of due to the fact you Kisame could loose your patience rather quickly and Deidara san I just don't know you enough and would rather not you have to deal with it." She yawned.

"...do you plan your mental breakdowns un?" Deidara asked simply while she continued walking, Kisame nodded as well watching her only to make sure she didn't loose her mind right then and there. She stopped and looked over at them, she frowned, then stated, "Iie." She smirked, "I've had enough to know how they work for me. The only difference in the equation this time is you two." She stopped for a moment and glanced up at the night sky, she shut her eyes for a moment before they snapped open to the side, "Who's there?"

She heard footsteps and the sound of a chain, her eyes narrowed before she slowly looked to the side. A man leaned against it looking her up and down while she stared back at him. She smiled for a moment, "Ehhh...that's not good." She began to back up before muttering, "That's...really...not good." He swayed stating, "Hey honey... how about joining me for something wet." Kisame was silent for a moment and placed a hand on her hip pulling her into him stating. "Deidara san let's go."Ari blinked and gasped burying her head into the side of he chest as he jumped up onto the building above them, Deidara was silent as he followed smirking as the shark man cradled the woman in his arm who blinked as he murmured, "Arms around my neck onna or this could get very dangerous."

"It's not already?" She murmured softly only for Deidara to snicker stating, "With anyone else maybe un." She glanced at him and silently wrapped her arms around Kisame's neck only to bury her head into the shark man's neck as he moved from roof to roof, he smirked obviously enjoying this position while Deidara glared at his back wanting his bearer as well to pay some sort of attention to him as well. Kisame felt his smirk turn into a grin as he noticed his old's comrade's jealousy before dropping Ari's legs making her cling tighter shutting her eyes only to blinks as his hand easily moved to her thighs pushing one to the side before placing a hand under her back side and pushing her up so she straddled his hip. She bit her lip as he easily moved with out a problem. Deidara glared silently before coming level with him as the two moved and one rode, she let out a shaky breath when they landed in the alley way beside her apartment visibly shaking, Kisame scoffed lightly after setting her down, Deidara glared at Kisame hissing, "Great un, you've terrified her."

"Tch, suck it up onna." Kisame stated simply only for her to look at him and hold back a shout before turning on her heel stomping grudgingly back to the building in which Deidara followed slightly worried as she quickly opened the door walking in, the two walked in silently behind her after she shut it and quickly followed her up the stairs, they could both sense it, something was wrong and it had nothing to do with the fact she went for a ride on the 'Dangerous Shinobi Express.' After she had reached her apartment and once again walked in, Deidara asked the question, "Are you alright un?" She didn't reply leaning against the counter staring blankly infront of her. She shook for a moment and then stated raspily, "I accepted becoming head of my clan...correct?" Kisame blinked for a moment and then stated, "Hai... you did." The two shinobi were silently while her shoulders shook, a small bit of laughter came through her only soon she was laughing hysterically, she held her stomach in pain until the laughter slowly died and grabbed the sharp knife to the side and twisted slamming it into the cabinet with a loud, "FUCK!"

"Idiot, you fucking idiot what the fuck were you thinking?" She hissed with her hand still on the handle, the two shinobi watched silently as she removed the knife silently and threw it to the side making Deidara duck as it clipped his pony tail shouting, "Hey un!" Kisame raised a hand to make him shut up before stating, "What did you think you did onna?" She shook her head while she continued to murmur to herself insulting and putting herself down, Deidara glanced over at Kisame for a moment before moving forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, he let out a yelp before moving behind her after ducking to avoid the fist coming at his head, he placed his elbows under her arms and interlaced his hands behind her neck not taking notice to the tongues that came out and began licking her stating, "Calm down Ari chan un."

Kisame moved silently in front of her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him murmuring, "Answer the question onna." She stared back silently and he noted her small angry look. She gritted her teeth before growling, "That's the problem, I _didn't_ think, it was on _instinct._" She then shouted, "now I'm FUCKED!!!!" Kisame blinked and then snickered stating, "Not your best move is it onna?" She glared then hissed, "Keep it up, just cause my arms don't work don't mean my legs don't." He rose an eyebrow murmuring softly, "Is that a threat?" She raised an eyebrow stating, "Only if you make it one." Kisame chuckled lightly gripping her jaw painfully tight before whispering, "I'm making it one." His hand clenched into a fist before slamming into her stomach making her gasp in pain, Deidara seeing the unfairness in this let go immediately backing away while she fell to her knees coughing hard with her hand on her stomach staring silently at the floor with a glare.

Deidara glanced at Ari then at Kisame before murmuring, "Don't be so hard on her un." Kisame glanced at him for a moment and scoffed lightly, then grunted stepping back as her heel came out to hit hm, he caught her ankle before hissing tightening his grip on it, "I've gone against some of the best onna of both yours and my time, do you think you can land even a hit on me?" She glared up at him before snarling,"STOP BRAGGING AND SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Her fist collided hard with his balls making him freeze and let go falling over holding his hurt man hood, she grunted and hurriedly got to her feet after landing on her shoulders and neck, Deidara stared for a moment before he busted out into laughter. Kisame glared and immediately yelled at him, his voice a few octives higher, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Deidara who was laughing still wiped his tears away from it before stating, "You just got owned by an onna who's not even half your age, I think it's hillarious un."

Getting to his feet Kisame looked lividly at Deidara before his fist came forward colliding with the blondes sending him back through the wall, Deidara came back in glaring with a now black eye shouting, "Itai un! What the hell was that for!" Ari blinked as he moved quickly and his foot came back slamming into the shark man's sending him back through the wall, angrily Kisame walked back out grabbing for his blade while Deidara fisted a ball of clay that his hand had been chewing seconds before hand before opening it, he threw it at Kisame who blocked it with his sword, "Katsu!" Ari let out a yell as an explosion took place and Deidara moved in front of her blocking any affect from her stating, "You may want to go to your room Ari chan un."

"What am I 12?" Ari asked, her normal self coming quickly back into play, "Will you two just knock it off!?"

"Iie." They both replied. Ari's hand fisted angrily before she thought and slammed into the back of Deidara's head which made him stop for a moment and glance at her, he grabbed her by the scruff of the shirt angrily walking to her room dragging her with and opening the door before yanking her in making her stumble and fall on her bed stating, "Now be a good onna and let the men talk un!" She then shouted back, "The Men Are Bakas!" As he shut the door, he glared back at Kisame for a moment and then replied, "You're going to regret that un."

Ari sighed as she listened to the on going battle on the other side, every now and then one of the two would fly through the wall and walk back into the other room, she laid back with her head against the pillow staring at the ceiling, so she had really done it, she had become head of the clan, she felt tears forming on the corners of her eyes and wiped them on the back of her hand, _fuck, fuck... damn it... what did I...why did I... you idiot...what were you thinking?_ She was in no form herself to take on the head, with all the stress of her jobs, keeping herself well, as well as now the two men accompanying her now, and the pressure of her mother trying to get her wed and a heir... what the hell was she thinking?

Rolling over onto her stomach with her head buried in the pillow she let out a soft cry muting it and let her tears fall into it, what the hell was she thinking? Oh yeah, she alreadly made that clear, she _wasn't_ thinking. She fisted the pillow before letting a very low growl of frustration, she then stopped silenty letting the tears pass down her cheeks as she sat up, she wiped them away and off her, she needed to clear her head, silently she crossed her legs and straightened her back shutting her eyes before blocking out all distractions. She began reviewing the entire day. _It was all normal until that old man, who was he... he didn't say his name... and the name of that shop...who's Sarutobi? And based on how he reacted to my questions, how does the fucker know Kisame? And WHY did he give me the explosive blonde? _She opened her eyes for a moment, her mother was awfully calm about the situation, she propped up her knee resting her elbown on it, did her mom know something as well? She shut her eyes again before whispering, "Direct blood only huh?" She rolled her shoulders lightly then cracked her neck with her fist under her chin, there was a lot more going on in this picture than was given.

She was silent then shut her eyes for a moment then got up silently walking to the door as she listened to the two fight, she opened the door with a bang causing the two to stop as she crossed her arms leaning against the door way staring at the two who both had bruises forming on their skin as they stared back as well. Deidara rubbed a finger under his nose before stating, "Hai Ari chan un?" She was silent for a moment and then murmured, "How many rings are there?" They were silent and glanced at each other till Kisame grunted, "What makes you think there are more rings."

"I am not stupid despite belief." Ari murmured staring at him, "It is obvious you two belong to some cult, or group, or something, due to the matching uniforms." She stood up straight for a moment and looked them both up and down, "There is no way in HELL you two would last working together unless there was some higher power to keep you two in line due to the fact you're already at each other's throats with in a time span of seven hours." Deidara was silent as was Kisame for a moment before he glanced at Kisame grinning stating, "She's smart un." Kisame crossed his arms murmuring, "Why should we tell you onna?" She was silent and Deidara slowly blinked as he sensed blood lust coming from her.

"Hn?" Kisame blinked as she grabbed the front of his cloak and shouted, "DOUSHITE? BECAUSE IF I'M GONNA BE SLIPPED ANOTHER ONE THEN I WANNA KNOW **DAMN IT!**" Kisame slammed her against the wall with his forearm on her throat so she hung gasping for air, he raised an eyebrow and then stated, "Slipped huh?" He glanced at Deidara who blinked and looked naturally confused. His gaze turned silently back to Ari before he murmured, "Why don't you explain."

"I- I can't..." She choked out, he watched for a moment amused as she continued to struggle watching as her eyes slowly drooped and she began to drift into unconsciousness, Deidara then snapped, "Baka how is she supposed to tell us if she's unconscious un!" Kisame blinked for a moment and then at him before murmuring, "When she wakes up." Deidara glared and then stated, "Let her down un!" Not wanting to move he glared at Deidara only to grunt and move away from Ari as the artist angrily threw a fist at him. Ari hit the ground with a thud coughing and gasping for air while Deidara knelt down silently beside her placing a hand on her shoulder, Kisame scoffed glaring at him, it seemed he unlike himself had become attached to his bearers.

She managed to get her breathing back and glared at the floor hissing, "Kisame you fucking prick." The man smirked at her as she made no move to attack while Deidara sat down silently and pulled her in between his legs with her back against his for as much as his enjoyment as well as keeping her from lunging at the shark man. This way as well is she refused to answer any questions he would be able to.. persuade them out of her. She blinked and looked over her shoulder up at him then back at Kisame with a glare before shifting muttering, "What the hell?"

Kisame knelt down silently and murmured simply, "Explain, Deidara san's ring was 'slipped' to you?" She blinked and glared at him silently before stating in a mocking voice, "Even so, why should I tell _you_ Kisame." Kisame slowly let his fact turn into a frightful snarl before he back handed her. She was dead silent as her head was tilted to the side before whispering, "You were never killed...that's what the old man said." He froze and stared silently down at her, "Is that why you're so angry?" She hissed, "Because you're alive yet you're bound to a ring and forced to walk amongst the living but never join it? HUH KISAME?!" Her eyes came onto him as she shrieked, "IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SO FUCKED IN THE HEAD!?"

Kisame was dead silent and his hand came out around her throat, everything in his mind telling him to strangle her, kill her, Deidara froze and his hands came onto his old comrade's wrists as he shouted, "Kisame San Iie Un! You Can't Kill Her!" Kisame slammed his fist into the blonde's head making Deidara's eyes widen for a moment before he fell unconscious, his old comrades fist having been reenforced previously by chakra as the shark man lifted Ari from his grasp and slammed her against the wall.

Ari winced silently and stared at him, no fear shown in her eyes while she hung limply in his grasp, "you..." He hissed glaring angrily, he tightened his grip making her head move back and her make a hiss with pain. "You wanna run that by me again?" She tried to breathe and he hissed, "Do you?" She gritted her teeth and kicked out at him, he glared and felt as her bones began to creak under his hand, her other hand came out and her fingers came out stooging him in the eyes making him shout and cover them. He let go of her and she dropped rolling away and moving silently so the kitchen table was between them.

He turned to her silently with death in his eyes hissing, "_Little girl._ Do you know who you're messing with?" He waved his hand and his blade flew into his hand, she stared silently and gulped, her eyes widening partially as he moved forward, he grinned toothily at her, this is what he liked to see, her body trembling in fear before he ripped it to pieces. Or so he thought as she slowly controlled her breathing and the trembling stopped making her hands into fists.

"Do I know who I'm messing with?" She asked softly tilting her head. She shut her eyes and he took this moment to move forward, his fist collided with the wall next to her as his hand slammed her against the wall by the shoulder moving her up so she was off the ground. Her eyes remained shut before they slowly opened and he looked at him, "A man who was once one of the best _criminal_ shinobi of his times if I'm correct in saying as well as ours." His eyes narrowed on her before he hissed, "That's correct, as well as the fact that I will not hesitate to take your life... you are a little more valuable than I thought but if one of you exists there is bound to be more..." His other hand moved up gripping her jaw in a bruising grip as he growled lowly, "Meaning if I wish I will dispose of you." She stared for a moment at him before she whispered, "You had issues growing up didn't you?"

He froze and stared at her while even though she was in pain she smiled at him stating, "Do you need to talk to someone about it? I can hire someone for you to." His teeth slowly pulled back in a snarl while she continued to smile at him, he threw her to the floor and kicked her in the side snarling, "You ignorant little bitch!" Her eyes shut as she grunted and got to her feet murmuring, "You don't sound nearly as intelligent when you're pissed off." She faced him before murmuring, "It's so annoying to the point where I'm not going to have a discussion with you like this."

"Oh you'll talk." He hissed moving forward looming over her, she smiled up at him, he didn't like this woman like this, she was hiding her fear by making him seem like an idiot, by speaking to him like a child, "I will MAKE you talk onna." He was silent for a moment before he slowly grinned and grabbed her collar pushing her against the wall, he lifted her before his knee came in between her legs seperating them and having her sit on his pelvis, "You're right, I'm still alive onna, so I also do have..." He buried his face into her neck inhaling her scent then exhaling whispering, "Ways to reproduce and urges like every other man."

"With how you act I'd mistaken you for a boy not a man." Ari whispered becoming slightly unnerved now, he was to close, way to close. It was starting to shake her a little bit, but she'd keep this up, if she didn't budge she knew he would eventually back down... she was about to get a very rude awakening how ever, "Your balls probably never even dropped." Kisame grinned into her neck murmuring, "You're very slick in the tongue onna..." He held a dangerous glow in his eyes, "How many men have you put it to use for when you're waiting for your never to be lawyer lover." She glared angrily as he drug his tongue over her neck before whispering in her ear, a husky tone to it, "Would you put it to use on me?" Her hands clenched into fists as she felt him press into her while she remained remained silent.

Deidara stirred lightly from his spot on the ground, trying to recall what happened onto to hear silence, his eyes opened while he slowly looked up from his spot and stared at the shark man keeping the woman known as Ari on his pelvic region literally as well as pinned up against the wall. His hand immediately clenched into a fist as he stared at the two, Ari was his bearer's as much as Kisame's and he to had a say in what happened to her. Also meaning that if he didn't want the shark man against HIS bearer, it wasn't going to happen. He slammed his fist into the man's skull with in seconds forcing him away from the woman which he put an arm protectively in front of hissing, "That's enough Kisame un."

Kisame shook his head getting up and glaring at Deidara growling, "This is none of your concern you damn artist now back off!" Deidara glanced at Ari who wasn't looking up or paying attention before glaring back at Kisame hissing, "She is as much MINE as your's un, if I say back off you better back off!" Kisame reached for his blade while Deidara reached for another bomb and the two stared each other down till Ari got to her feet and walked silently to her room, they blinked as the door slammed so hard a neighbor from across the way shouted. They heard a phone and immediately rushed into the room to see Ari with her cell against her ear, both were silent till they heard someone pick up on the other line, _"Hello?"_

"Kashi." Ari stated simply, "I'm coming over."

_"Nani? Doushite?" _Kashi grunted on the other side, a worried tone on her side, Ari ran a hand through her hair muttering, "I need to talk to someone." Kashi was silent on her side before stating, _"Is it the guy?" _Ari sighed before stating, "I'll try and explain when I get there." There was silence and then Kashi stated, _"Okie dokie see ya when you get here." _Ari nodded muttering, "Bye." Then hung up getting up silently and grabbing a bag. Kisame then growled, "you're not going." She glared over her shoulder at him not saying a word before looking back ahead and grabbing clothes from her closet taking off the rings and setting them on a night stand to the side before going about getting clothing and supplies and such. Deidara frowned and glanced at Kisame for a moment before murmuring, "Ari chan are you alright un?" She stopped for a moment and then whispered, "Iie." Kisame rolled his eyes silently thinking, _one little thing goes wrong and you're abandoning your post, tch, weakling. _Ari's eyes flashed and she turned to him snapping angrily, "I AM NOT A FUCKING WEAKLING!"

There was a stunned silence before Kisame's eyes narrowed silently on her, his link with her was particularly weak, she shouldn't be able to hear his thoughts unless she was in absolute trouble in which the link would become weak and she could call to him for help, in which he could appear and take out who ever was making her be placed in danger, thus how the men threatening her could see himself and Deidara. But she however was not supposed to hear his thoughts unless he directed them towards her... in which case he did. But he could still not understand why the link was so weak, no one was threatening her at the moment... unless she thought him as a threat.

He moved in a few simply steps towards her grabbing the bag from her and tossing it silently into her closet before picking up her cell phone then growling, "Call her back and tell her you're not coming." She glared at him angrily before he then roared, "NOW." She bowed her head and silently dialed the number, after the answer she murmured, "Never mind. I'm staying home." Before hanging up. The two were silent as she kept from looking up at him before he grabbed her chin hissing, "If I wanted to kill you I would have already."

"You seemed pretty fucking content to do so earlier." She replied back, he tightened his grip before silently letting go of it with a smirk stating, "I was. But you do have more than one use onna. And in time you will fulfill them."

"Go burn in hell." She spat tightening her hands into fists, he grinned at her before murmuring, "We're in hell Ari san." She stiffened and looked at him, he hadn't used her name before, why now? She couldn't shake the foreboding feeling slipping into her veins before wrenching her chin out of his grasp. He stared silently and rested a hand on her head murmuring, "Good girl." She twitched and then growled, "I am not a child. Do not treat me like that." He gripped her shoulder before growling, "then don't keep acting like one. Get in bed." She was silent for a moment not moving while her pride kept her in place, she then silently moved towards the bed roll, everything in her yelling at her to turn around and go at him. She took off her pants and set her alarm clock silently slipping under the covers, he silently followed glaring at Deidara warning him not to approach till they were both asleep.

Deidara glared silently but due to the fact he now had a pounding headache and a black eye from the shark man he sat down leaning against the wall respecting his wishes for now, his eyes shutting as he watched the shark place an arm possessively around the woman's waist watching Deidara over her neck, his eyes drifted from the shark to the woman silently before glaring at Kisame clearly saying that he had as much right as him whether he was there before him or not. He got up and walked silently over shedding his cloak and slipping onto the other side wrapping his arms around his stomach and smirked at her as she was already half way asleep as she buried her head into his chest then clutched onto his shirt. He grinned at Kisame who angrily seethed but did not disturb the woman's position.

Deidara thorougly enjoyed the attention he was getting now enough to let go of earlier when Ari was riding with Kisame on the way back as he rested his chin on her head. Kisame how ever was glaring jealously at the explosion expert before he lightly pulled Ari so she was in a spooning position making Deidara glare angrily as he took away he woman he was cuddling, he buried his head into Ari's neck and let go of her so he wasn't touching Kisame as she kept her head moved up and buried into his own. He then whispered softly to Kisame, "She likes me better un."

"Shut up Deidara san before you find one of your bombs in a very inconvient place." Kisame hissed in a soft whisper as well making the man grin stating, "And you'll find Samehada in one to un." Kisame's eyes flashed and he loosened his grip lightly on Ari giving his consent to a truce for the night as he shut his eyes to slowly drift off. Deidara kept his head buried into her neck murmuring, "We dont' need that mean shark anyways un." Making Kisame open his eyes and glare at him while the artist shut his eyes to drift as well.


	7. Its Not All Sherry And Giggles

A/N: Alrighty, now begins another chapter of ghosts of the past, (Grin) This is getting better and better. Also, **Mind set **to those of you who read it is **completed,** I am now working on the sequel. **Remembering the past: Blessing or curse.** Well, you know the drill, I own what I own, which sadly is not Naruto or any of it's cast, and the story line as well as the characters that are OC are **MINE.** So ask before you steal. Man my ear is kinda sore... I got my second peircing in my left one.

**It's Not All Sherry and Giggles**

Morning came much to fast for Ari as her alarm clock went off. Though she found it difficult to get to as the two shinobi had all but tightened their grips on her to prevent her from getting to it. It was Kisame's hand that slipped out and turned it off before firmly resting on her hip while his other arm remained curled around her waist. Deidara had his head still buried into her neck and shoulder as well as his arms still around her stomach, needless to say, it was extremely awkward to the 28 year old, single, hentai novelist. Yet strangely it was very familiar having wrote about it so many times before. Her eyes opened silently and looked back and forth in almost confusion before they shut again, she was comfortable being in between the two large masses yet very uncomfortable with who they were. The fact she needed to go to work as well wasn't making it any better though. She blinked for a moment and stared into Deidara's shoulder silently, what was she thinking? There was to much to do, she couldn't go to work, not now. She shut her eyes, going to work would just build her stress. She moved to sit up but grunted feeling both their grips simultaneously tighten on her. _They're acting like two little boys, what am I their kaa san? _She opened her eyes silently before letting a sigh exit her.

_Can I just curl up in a ball somewhere and cry? _She muttered to the ceiling in her head, knowing better that it would give no repy or could care less how she felt. She had to frown now feeling Deidara start to stir while her body still laid flat except for their arms, on the floor. She moved to sit up again when Kisame's arms tightened pulling her to his chest as he growled lowly, "Don't you learn?" In her ear. Her eyes shut feeling the vibrations in his chest before she heard Deidara growl lowly as well before she felt his arms wrap around her waist since Kisame had his on her stomach as the clay artist moved closer burying his head in her neck while she felt Kisame's chin rest on the top of her head. Her arms were trapped to her side by the shark nin who was very aware of what he was doing to her and her work schedual. She needed to learn however, if she fucked around with him, she'd get fucked back. Metaphorically for now of course. But possibly literal. His eyes opened into a half lidded gaze for a moment as he registered the surroundings before his gaze lingered to the blonde holding their bearer to him as well.

This his gaze traveled to said bearer who was shifting in his grasp, he didn't like that so he squeezed making her hold back a slight yelp which came out more like a strangled whimper making him smirk. He liked that, for her to be submissive which she had become as she went limp in his and Deidara's arms. It made things much easier. To reward her for the act she just commited consciously or unconsciously, he nuzzled her cheek before rubbing his against hers, the smirked as he watched a shudder go through her, possibly of fear as she could remember his words from last night, possibly of something else.

Ari glared ahead of her now, so he was treating her like a dog, it seemed her value went up, but she was very much angered by the treatment. Her eyes shut while she tensed and felt Kisame shift to better accomadate himself, her eyes remained shut while her hands clenched into fists before she let a very low growl exit her making the two shinobi tense. She heard knocking on the door followed by the sound of a key, she felt both shinobi loosen their grasps making her jump and up and glare silently down at them before hearing, "Ari sempai! I need to speak with you!" She blinked and glanced to the side as Kashi opened the bedroom door, Ari smiled at her, "Hai Kashi?"

"Why'd you accept title of head?" She hissed immediately making Ari frown. Her hands clenched for a moment then unclenched. Her eyes shut before she murmured, "You don't know? They were going to have Atari do it if not me." Kashi blinked before stating, "But...that could work, that'd have worked so much better!" Ari's eyes snapped open in a small glare before she murmured, "Kashi, she just had a baby last night, I would never put her under that stress."

"Kami... Ari sempai..." Her eyes shut before whispering, "You've fought against it for so long and now you're just gonna give in like that?" Ari's eyes narrowed before she murmured softly, "It's not that simple Kashi chan." Kashi glared before her hand clenched into fist, she then hissed, "How can it not be so simple!? The fact is you gave up!" Ari glared angrily before she snapped, "I didn't just _give up_ Kashi! Will you listen to me!?" Kashi snarled before snapping, "Iie! Damn it Ari!" She turned and left slamming the door behind her after slamming the key down. Ari was silent for a moment while seething, the two shinobi were silent staring at each other while they heard the sound of a phone being dialed then Ari whispering, "I can't come in today." And the phone being slammed.

Her eyes shut as she begain breathing in and out fighting back all emotion that could possibly start down her face, Kisame was silent as he got to his feet and walked out of the bedroom, he stood behind her placing his hands on the counter in front of her trapping her between the counter she stood in front of and him. He rested his chin on her shoulder silently, Deidara got up and watched silently from the door way resting his forarm against it curious as to what the shark was going to do.

Kisame slowly buried his head into her neck letting a soft exhale against it, "You need to calm down." He whispered while it was followed with an adrupt, "I am calm." He chuckled lightly and his hands moved so they rested on her stomache interlaced making her flinch backing into him as he grunted, "Liar." He slowly grinned toothily then drug his teeth down her shoulder making her stiffen then shudder. Deidara frowned noticing the slightly angry and frightened look on the woman's face before hissing to Kisame, "What are you doing un?" Kisame raised a finger to him silencing any protest before Deidara understood slowly, the possession link she shared with both of them was dwindling down quickly as the fact neither of them were allowed to show emotion except those they felt neccisary.

Though frustration was one they both knew, sadness, fear, it wasn't one they paid mind to. You couldn't really afford to bust out into tears when you were about to be killed. She let out a shakey breath before gasping as Kisame picked her up just above the knee making her tense while she looked around and shifted in his grasp attempting to escape it, he held her silently against him before placing his left arm under her knees and his right arm around her stomach while burying his face into her hair. her eyes shut silently as she forced herself to still. The shark man grinned before whispering, "Good girl... there's a good girl..."

Her eyes opened glazed over while she let out a small whimper making his grin widen if only a bit. He beckoned Deidara who moved swiftly across the room placing himself in front of Ari with a small concerned frown. He gripped her chin softly whispering, "Are you going to be alright un...Ari chan?" Her eyes slowly became half lidded while she stared at him, he and Kisame were yin and yang, Deidara being yin and Kisame yang despite the fact they were both criminals... if she was correct. She slowly shifted making Kisame pull her closer to him while his eyes narrowed on Deidara sending a silent message for him to be cautious.

She wanted to wake from this bad dream, wake up and then never remember it. Her hands moved clenching onto the sleeve of Kisame's arm that was around her stomach. She didn't speak as she didn't want to, her head bowed silently while she felt something warm and wet go down her cheeks. Kisame and Deidara immediately frowned while her mind whispered to her, _you can't do this Ari. You can't lead the clan, not in this state... you can't... _Ari kept from letting the scream of agony her mind was in exit her while her hand clenched and loosened on Kisame's sleeve.

Kisame moved silently to the floor crossing his legs and pulling her into his lap letting her legs down while he moved his chin to her shoulder keeping some distance to keep the tears from touching him. She remained silent as her head remained bowed and she tilted her head so it rested against the shark man's making him blink before a second then gain a half lidded look as she let out a shakry breath, she didn't want this, she just couldn't take it, a day into the job and the fact she was already loosing it was not a good sign.

The clay artist frowned silently at the two before sitting down infront of her placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb while his tongue on his hand stroked across it. Her eyes became open a quarter of half before her eyes shut again. Deidara blinked silently before letting a soft 'hmmm un' escape him before he moved onto his knees pushing Ari's legs apart and placing himself between them removing her from Kisame's grasp making him glare angrily as he had her straddle his lap 'shhhing' her while he rocked back and forth.

Kisame rolled his eyes glaring at the blonde artist, she remained silent as she kept her head buried into the man's chest as she refused to let the fact she was crying besides the tears be known. She slowly shut her eyes and let the frustration and pain of the morning go through her mind as she fell into REM immediately. Deidara glanced up at Kisame for a moment and then he stated, "Now what un?"

"..." Kisame was silent for a moment and sighed resting his foot against the inside of his thigh murmuring, "We try and keep her as calm as possible." Deidara blinked before stating, "I have no problem doing that un, you on the other hand..." Kisame silently glared at him before stating, "Are you implying I cannot do the simple task of keeping a harmless woman calm?" Deidara was silent before tilting his head and smiling stating, "That's right un." Kisame scowled before murmuring, "You are extremely lucky we are on the same side you prick." Deidara blinked before stating calmly, "You aren't very polite any more, time has changed that hasn't it un?"

"Shut it." Kisame hissed, killing intent radiating off him, "And you haven't?" Deidara smiled before stating, "People of today are much more sentimental, I miss the old days but enjoy these ones as much, different sights, smells, though can't say the air is to clean un." He shifted Ari in his grasp so she sat bridal on his lap with his arm keeping her back up as her head remained against his shoulder, "you on the other hand have not moved on with times un, you are still as cruel if not more so than you were in the past." The shark man glared at him angrily while he grinned stating, "I on the other hand have become more amused with times un."

"The onna's disobediance amuses you?" Kisame growled glaring only for Deidara to raise an eyebrow stating, "Of course not un, your reaction to her disobediance does. Onnas of today merely have grown a higher status, while long ago they could be sold into prostitution un, today it is illegal to even strut their stuff in public to find a man to pleasure them for the night as well as pleasure the man."

Kisame glanced at him and then the woman in his lap murmuring, "Indeed, so what are we to do with our onna then, are we to teach her how the onnas of the past act?" Deidara raised an eyebrow stating, "Iie un." Kisame blinked and leaned back against the wall stating, "And why not?" Deidara chuckled and ran a hand through the woman's hair fondly stating, "Why break her un? She's supposed to be our bearer, why have a weakling we mold her into when she's already strong." Kisame raised an eyebrow looking down at the woman then back up at the artist as though stating, 'you're kidding, right?' Deidara rolled his eye before murmuring, "Ari chan is stressed, you really think toying with a stressed onna is going to help or force more stress onto them un?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow while Deidara scoffed then stated, "Times have changed un, get with them Kisame. There is no need to be cruel to an onna who is merely helping you un." Kisame was silent and Deidara slowly smirked feeling that he won this argument only for Kisame murmured, "I will meet you half way Deidara san." Deidara raised an eyebrow murmuring, "I don't need you to meet me half way un, it's been... 400 years since I last saw you, I've done fine on my own un." He grinned, "It's the onna that needs you to step off before she snaps at you again un."

_"Because you're alive yet you're bound to a ring and forced to walk amongst the living but never join it? HUH KISAME?! IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SO FUCKED IN THE HEAD!?" _Kisame grunted as pain moved to the front of his head behind his forehead and gripped his head for a moment while Deidara chuckled lightly, "Yeah un, you wouldn't know much about that being you." Kisame's eyes shot up to his one visible demanding silently he explain what the hell he was talking about only for the blonde artist to sigh and state, "It's been so long since we were sealed and you never had one of them, how pathetic un, you must have gained some really shitty bearers but then again, they matched your wave lengths so they'd have to be." Kisame clenched his fist and moved to punch him only for him to wave a finger murmuring softly, "Uh uh uuuuh, we don't want to wake her up un." He grinned before stating, "The headache is because your possession link as at it's weakest state. The worse you are to her, the worse it becomes, our bearer though you say, does not have the value of a cock roach Kisame un."

Kisame glared before murmuring softly, "Why are you speaking like you know her Deidara, you've never been so generous on the compliments." Deidara was silent and frowned for a moment before opening his eye stating, "For my own benefit un. The happier my bearer is, the happier I am. This one is just much like me whether you've taken notice to it or not." Kisame was silent for a moment before murmuring, "A hentai?" Deidara blinked and chuckled lightly shaking his head murmuring, "Ari chan enjoys the art of explosions in her own little ways, they're not always in the form of bombs un." Kisame was silent and stared at him trying to find out what he was talking about before he shook his head, he didn't feel like brain games. Deidara sighed before growling, "Orgasm dunce, you're over how many years old un?" Kisame scowled and remained silent looking down at Ari then back up at the clay artist, he'd get him back later.

"Tch, so you both like things that explode, that's nothing special." Kisame growled glaring silently, only for Deidara to scoff and state, "It is un! My art concentrates on the beauty of explosions. Ari chan's is very samiliar just with a sadistic nature un." Kisame was silent only to continue scowling as Deidara stated, "We base our lives on it, Ari chan makes stories that holds many explosions un." He nodded to the book case with many files only for Kisame to scoff and murmur, "And you just terrorize people."

"...I share un." Deidara stated nodding, he then smiled, "So does Ari chan." Kisame was silent for a moment staring at him then back at the woman, he pulled her silently from Deidara's grasp making the blonde artist glare as the shark man adjusted Ari to his lap so they were both comfortable murmuring, "And that's why you have no headache?" Deidara shook his head stating, "That's only part of why I have no headache un, I haven't done anything to her except attempt to make her talk in which I backed off as soon as she told me what I could do to make her tell un. I have only attempted to keep her from utterly pissing you off. Which I have failed to do un." He pointed at the hand marks on her throat, "You have anger issues un." Kisame was silent as his hand traced over the bruises in small interest, they seemed so big on her throat, his hands traced over them again before he placed his hands loosely on them.

Deidara tensed silently ready to stop anything from happening only for Kisame to let go slowly and trace his hands down her neck to her collar down her chest and to her stomach where his left hand rested softly, his head was killing him, he slowly reached his hand under her shirt for Deidara to growl lowly, "What are you doing un?" He rested his hand on her diaphragm stroking his thumb repeatedly over the base of her breasts whispering, "How do I fix it?"

Deidara glared for a moment before stating, "Not by molesting her un." Kisame stopped for a moment before looking up at Deidara growling lowly, "Then what the hell do I do?" Deidara blinked and then smiled stating, "Be nice un." Kisame glared before hissing, "I don't do nice." Deidara blinked again before chuckling stating, "Then you're going to have a lot more headaches un." Kisame contemplated for a moment stroking her with his thumb again, he glanced at the clock, it was only nine A.M. He sighed, there was still an entire day ahead of them. He kept from growling lightly, could he take 'being nice'.. being polite and being nice were two completely different things. He glanced down at the woman in his lap and took his hand away silently before sighing as he allowed his mind to focus on her. He pulled her so his chest touched her back while he whispered in his mind, _onna... _she didn't stir making him glare silently and grab her shoulders tightly stating again, _Onna. _He tightened his grip on her shoulders as he got no response, _ARI. _He snapped angrily.

_Go...away...Fish Man. _Her voice stated annoyed as well as angry, he kept from smacking her right then and there before hissing, _Snap out of this state immediately onna. _He growled lowly as he got no response except for her head to turn to the side in annoyance as well as sleep and her cheek pressed against his shoulder. He glared silently down at her before his hand moved silently down her shoulder and arm on to her side, _you are one second away from regretting your disobediance onna._

He froze as her eyes snapped open and found himself pinned with her hands clenching on his wrists slamming them against the floor while she sat on his thighs keeping his body pinned with her 140 pound weight. He stared up half lidded while her eyes narrowed silently, he felt his headache start to dissapate while they stared at each other, Deidara watched silently feeling her bond with Kisame strengthen. He blinked and frowned, they shared an equivalent temper. He stared at the shark man watching his own temper show on his face, the three all froze as there was a light knocking and the low voice of a male stating, "Mail for Usagi, Ari." She blinked and silently got up off of Kisame walking towards the door, she opened it and blinked as the mail man before murmuring, "Hai?" He handed her a group of envelopes murmuring, "These are for you."

She nodded murmuring, "Arigotou." Before shutting the door on him. She turned silently and leaned against it looking at the back of the envelopes silently, she sat down on the floor opening the first one and read it silently, her eyes becoming slightly glazed while she finished and set it down opening the next. Deidara was silent before getting up and approaching murmuring, "What do you got there un?" She glanced at him silently before murmuring, "Fan mail." Kisame scoffed silently then held back a retort as Deidara sent a warning glance to the shark man before he sighed and murmured, "Do you get it often?" She was silent and looked up at him before slowly shaking her head. It was silent in the room for at least another five minutes as the two shinobi watched them before she slowly drew the paper away from her eyes with a blush on her face.

"What is it Ari chan un?" Deidara asked. She glanced at him for a moment and muttered softly, "I have to sometimes remind myself I draw explicit materials and also that my audience is 85 percent creepy old perverts." Kisame and Deidara both blinked before the shark man inquired, "What's the other 15 percent?" She glanced at him silently contemplating this before stating, "Hormonal teenagers and abusive partners." Deidara blinked and glanced at Kisame who shot a glare back understanding precisely what the clay master was thinking but not saying. Ari stared between the two for a moment and muttered, "They're why I don't agree to do book signings any more." She got up tossing the rest of the unopened mail on the counter before muttering, "What to do what to do?" The two blinked before glancing at each other again and Deidara murmured, "perhaps you should take it easy un." She snickered lightly stating, "Life's hell, how do you take anything easy in hell?"

"Ahhh... relax un?" Deidara asked staring blankly, then frowned, this woman was difficult but it interested him. Silently she sat down on her chair in front of her drawing desk propping her feet up on them, her eyes shut for a moment while she leaned back letting down all guards for the moment before sighing softly, her arms limp at her sides while the phone rang in the background. She heard the messaging machine pick up.

_"Yo, you've reached Usagi, Ari, I'm probably doing something better than answering the phone or I'm really really busy, you know what to do." _She blinked and glanced over at the answering machine, did she really sound like that? She glanced at the ceiling sighing again and shutting her eyes before she heard, _"CHEEKA!" _Her eyes snapped open before she slowly glanced to the side, _"Ari you bitch! I had to track down your number like an animal on a safari in New York City. It's been so long, when you get the chance, call me back, numbers 457-2982. I'd love to see ya again, incase ya forgot, it's Marce!" _She blinked as the ending beep came on and slowly looked at the kitchen, she was silent for a moment and muttered, "Marce?" She shut her eyes trying to remember who this 'Marce' was. _"It's been so long..."_ She blinked, how long had it been? Who was this Marce? She clenched her hand once then twice muttering, "I don' know a..." She glanced silently at the reflection the mirror on her wall shot back at her making her frown for a moment, right below her left eye barely noticable a small scar sat. Her eyes glazed over for a moment.

_"Cheeka wait up!" Her eyes moved to the side seeing a girl with long black hair running towards her, her hazel eyes blazing. Ari raised an eyebrow stating, "What's up Marce?" The girl smiled, her black jump suit, standard school uniform, shuffling as she sat down next to Ari on the bench, a pile of books on Ari's lap while she let out a soft sigh staring ahead at the people playing ahead of her. Marce frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder she muttered, "Are you alright?" Ari shook her head murmuring, "Kaa san wants me to start studying to be head." Marce sighed before she muttered softly, "You're going to be 16 soon, why not just get the hell outta there ya know?" Ari sighed._

_"And then what Marce?" She questioned, "Where will I go? What will I do? I dont have any money, and I don't have any way to get it beside's baby sitting." Marce blinked for a moment before she stated, "Wow you worry about a lot don't you?" Ari sighed murmuring, "Kaa san expects otou san to drop dead any day, like she expecting him to do something really stupid.." She shut her eyes, "It's stressful, and she's constantly reminding me, it's extremely annoying as well as forcing me to begin studying on medical science... she wants me to be a doctor!"_

_"Ahhh, you'd be horrible, you've got no patience." Marce muttered smiling, she grunted as a ball hit Ari in the side of the head. "Cheeka?" Ari grunted while the pain ricocheted through her head, her eyes shutting while Marce frowned, she swayed for a moment before she swayed and fell onto the ground, "ARI!"_

She blinked silently hearing Deidara say her name, she glanced over at him for a moment before he inquired, "Do you remember who she is un?" She remained silent for a moment and sighed stating, "Yeah." Clair, Marcey had been her friend since she was 10 years old till she was 18 years old, then she abruptly broke contact with the happy woman when she left for college in the states, they hadn't spoken for 10 years. Ari frowned for a moment, how could she have been so forgetful? She and Marcey, or, Marce, as she called her, had been as close as sisters, closer than she and Kashi, but Ari had left on bad terms with her, the night before she left the two of them had gotten into an argument over Ari following her mother's wishes and going to become a doctor.

"...Friend from the past." She stated simply, "Haven't heard from her in ages. Never called." She looked back ahead thinking silently, _never had a chance to. _She had turned in her cell phone when she had left, and on it Marce's contact to her, thinking back to it now she greatly regretted it, going through Med school wouldn't have been nearly as hard with someone to listen to her and her problems...

Kisame and Deidara frowned at her vague answers, both knowing there was some sort of story behind this person called 'Marce.' But judging from how their bearer was acting, nothing good could have come from this woman or she brought back a bitter memory, but both knew that it was enough to be recalled just by her silent stare at the mirror at something on her face. They both considered several possibilities, some realistic, some almost non, before Deidara asked, "Are you going to call this 'Marce' person back un?" She glanced at him silently muttering, "Thinkin' 'bout it."

"Will this encounter if you go end more than likely with you being in a worse mental state than you already are?" Kisame grunted shifting, Deidara shot him a glare though knew the question was a necessity, Ari paused from her deep thoughts for a moment and shut her eyes, last time she and Marce spoke to each other, it ended up with Marce screaming for Ari to leave and never come back, you're not my friend any more, yatta yatta, and so Ari did, she left and headed for college. For Marce, little Marce, to find out that she became head of her clan, which she never wished for to begin with... she shuddered. Then Dasami's voice came into her head, _if you leave the past to rot it will come back and haunt you till you die._

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before opening her eyes, her hand fell down beside her while she stared ahead of her at a smuge of dirt on the wall before murmuring, "I dunno." She pulled her feet up onto the edge of the chair and leaned back against the back of it while nibbling the tip of her right thumb, then muttered, "It'll be more than likely me coming out with a black eye rather than a worse mind." She blinked before murmuring more to herself than the two shinobi, "A fist fight might actually do me some good though actually."

"Oh? Perhaps I should take a wing at it then." Kisame grunted smirking at the thought of being able to pound the woman to a pulp, she glanced at him before muttering, "Someone who I know WON'T send me to a hospital... though she might if she's mad enough." She chuckled emptily at this while she said it. Marce did after all pursue a career in teaching boxing, she let out a soft groan leaning her head back and staring at the ceiling then shut her eyes, _if I go... I'm more than likely boned. But maybe Marce's changed, maybe she WON'T be absolutely angry. _Dasami chose to cut in at that time with a, 'fat chance'. Before Ari frowned thinking, _or, I stay home, be boned anyways cause I'll beat myself up about it and that'll be 10 times worse than anything I've ever done before... okay. I'll go. _

With the urge to find out just what her old 'friend' wanted she got to her feet and walked silently across the floor to the kitchen picking up the phone after listening to the message again and dialed the phone putting it to her ear, she could already feel sweat on her palms as well as the fact that her heart rate went up before she sighed, what was she afraid of?

_Rejection. _She muttered in her head ignoring the two shinobi that were now standing in the door way watching her silently.

Kisame grunted watching her, he was half tempted to prevent her from stepping a foot out of the apartment, while the other half of him was curious, he wondered if he would get to come along for the ride, he would eventually force her to take him with, after all, he was no longer in the ring, and he damn well didn't want to be trapped in a room all day like some prisoner, he already had something like that, and he was released from it.

Deidara was deciding if to discuss with Ari not leaving, though the old him just told him to simply grab her and chain her to a chair telling her she couldn't leave at all till they were sure she wasn't going to do something extremely stupid in her already unstable state. He was about to move when her voice went through the air stating, "Marce, it's Ari." He stopped frowning and looked around quickly for something to keep him from pouncing on her before Kisame shot him a look, the two listened closely.

_"Ari...damn you're voice has changed on the phone, and your messaging, so evil, how are you?" _The female voice on the other side of the phone stated.

"...Shakey." Ari replied after thinking and tilting her head then nodding while she then stated, "You?"

_"Ahhh... good, I just made professional on boxing and kick boxing." _The female replied, while Ari winced and grimaced, stating cheerfully, "Really...that's wonderful!" Inwardly she dreaded the fact she might have to move a little quicker than she usually did as well as the fact dodge something she really didn't wish to dodge if they set up a date to meet again. "So...why'd ya call?"

_"Wow you don't waste time do you? Well... I was looking through our old year book and I found your picture and remembered you... and I wanted to get together again, and see ya ya know? I can't remember what that stupid fight was about any ways...and you just upped and left and never said good bye.." _Marce explained in the other line. Ari was silent for a moment, a little to long of a moment, so Marce had forgotten her too, well that made her feel a little better, but she forgot what the fight was about. She glanced to the side before hearing, _"Cheeka?" _She looked back ahead, "Yeah... I'd like to see you to. Time and place?"

_"Ahh.. today work?" _Marce questioned only for Ari to bob her head in a nod stating, "Yeah, today's fine. I'm off work." Deidara mean while was shaking his head frantically while Kisame just swatted him over the head like a pesky fly making the artist place his hands over where Kisame hit him and hold his lip out in a pout. The shark man scoffed and rolled his eyes while the two women set the time and meeting place up before saying their goodbyes and Ari hung up. He rose an eyebrow to her stating, "I hoped you plan on taking us with onna."

"Didn't you guess already? I don't make plans, I'm a 'step at a time' person." Ari muttered on instinct, then blinked before looking at him and frowning, why did he 'want' to be with her where ever she went, or why was he always trying to keep her under his watch, she shook her head silently muttering, "Duh, I was gonna take you, I don't want Kiba ending up in the same state as last night ever again." Deidara nodded frantically stating, "Me too un!"

Ari stared and sighed stating, "If I take one of you of course I'm taking the other." Kisame glared the grinned half heartedly stating, "When do you two meet?" She groaned staring at the floor and shutting her eyes before stating, "Five PM..." Kisame nodded before stating, "Go sleep." She opened her eyes silently before Kisame grunted and glanced at Deidara who slowly understood, her mind would be clearer after being able to relax, he moved from beside Kisame and grabbed Ari's wrist stating, "C'mon Ari chan un, let's go take a nap." Ari blinked and allowed the clay artist to lead her back to her bed roll in which she laid down silently grunting in surprise as she felt the blonde man pull her to his chest before she shut her eyes and sighed allowing her to drift off.

Kisame watched silently from the door way watching Deidara before sitting beside it, resting his gigantic blade against the wall while considering how their encounter with this Marce person would go, it seemed that she and Ari left on a bad note, and while this woman did not remember it, his bearer remembered it quite well. He glanced at the clock and grunted, perhaps he should take a nap, but it would be quite better if he didn't on account of it would risk them missing their 'date'.

_"I don't want Kiba ending up in the same state as last night ever again."_ He stared half lidded at the woman in Deidara's arms, why did she care so much for that brat? And why, even though he said she never let him down, did the boy care so much for Ari, besides the fact he was infatuated with the spit fire. He sighed lightly crossing his arms over his chest as the light snores from Deidara went through the air and the soft breathing with Ari moved in sync with them. He didn't know, and he didn't know why he cared either.

Perhaps it was because as he was awakened by Ari and her blood, he on instinct believed her to be his and his alone, unless an equal was put under the same treatment, which Deidara was. The only reason the blonde was holding their bearer at the time was because the shark man saw him as another equal, he growled lowly, Kiba was not an equal but their bearer protected him, he glared to the side, then again, she had practically raised the boy along with his parents so perhaps it was normal for her to be naturally over protective of him as well as unaffected with his infatuation with her.

Even though she was indeed unaffected though, the shark didn't like the boy being so close to what was his and Deidara's, and while he may not have shown as much of a possessive streak when the younger man was present, it was still there. He grunted for a moment shfiting to make himself comfortable against the wall, this bearer business could be very tiring when the bearer was able to drive him up the wall into wanting to kill them, Ari was just to damn nice and sensitive for his tastes, but in her own way seemed to nicely adapt to his taste.

Though he still had to show her he was not to be controlled like some tiny little pet, but from what he saw even though he continuously poked and prodded her to absolute fury or fright, she was not struggling for the control over him, but rather for the control that he was continuously trying to take away from her. He chuckled silently, she wanted almost nothing to do with him or Deidara, he could sense it and feel it in the air, but she let them stay in her home, which was soon to no longer be her place, kept them fed, and she even allowed him to bathe with her, he shook his head, she was an emigma, and she intrigued him to no end, but he couldn't let her know it.

Not with out a little investigation of course. He smirked looking up at the limp form of his bearer, he liked this game he played with her, it was a continous game of cat and mouse and he was the cat while she was the tricky little mouse that kept forcing him to double back to find one thing out after another. And it was quite contradicting to their actual profiles, as she was independant and looked for no one's help, she didn't need her friends but stuck around for pleasurable company, because of this, Ari herself was like a cat. He on the other hand, was dangerous, caniving, and he would admit cruel, but it was much to his amusement, he was a shark for a reason. Not a feline. Perhaps that was why he enjoyed torturing his little kitten so much.

But he'd have to keep in mind that cats learned fast, and so did Ari, it was he who purposely pushed her buttons to make her push his, but when she pushed his buttons he gained such a rush, it wasn't addicting, but it was exciting enough to make him want to do it again. He felt his smirk turn into a grin, he loved playing with his bearer. He glanced at Deidara, it wouldn't be to long either before Deidara wasn't so 'nice' any more, he could tell the artist didn't wish for Ari to leave, true, he was a tad bit more sensitive than Kisame, but he wasn't that much, he had had his fair share of enjoyment for the blood and emotions that it brought, though not from their bearer, no, blood couldn't be spilt except on protecting the woman.

This small fact infuriated Kisame, at times he wanted to find that Kashi woman and spill her blood just to see his bearer cry and scream, but the shark wasn't stupid, he was there to protect, not reject or make his bearer defective, he already had a taste of the headache she could bring onto him, and he didn't like it. Yes, it seemed since Ari was his bearer, he actually was starting to realize he gained a semi sensible person. He shut his eyes and sighed, _best try to keep her that way. _He'd have to keep in mind that this ring business wasn't always just for him to play, but to keep that which he played with close and on good enough terms to not send him way... but he couldn't be nice, not to her, no, not with her current image of him... he'd have to find a way for them to be on better terms through a way that didn't scare her or make her think something was up.. in other words, he'd have to make them on better terms, his way.

_This one's gonna be a challenge._ He muttered propping a knee up and resting his elbow on it staring at Ari's hair, _A difficult one._


	8. Past Sins

A/N: well, chapter eight, I'm loving this, thank you to all who reviewed, especially those who sent my last two or three I think, you pulled me out of a jam, now this chapter should be interesting, I seem to have a pattern going and I think I may stick with it, alright then, if that be the case, enjoy it, you know the drill, I own what I own, which isn't Naruto or it's cast, the Akatsuki are the only people in this showing up, so no other bits of the cast will show during the current time, maybe in a flash back or so, but not during the time. Or maybe they will... nah.

**Past Sins**

Ari was silent as she stared silently up at the ceiling now, Deidara's arm was lazily placed over her stomach while she let her thoughts run through her head, Kisame silently observing this as her arms remained behind her head, her phone rang in the background which she blatantly ignored letting the ringing go through her mind some where before she murmured, "Kisame, can I ask you a question?" He blinked and glanced at her remaining silent. Why would she turn to him for consult? He blinked again considering this new fact and shrugged, what could it hurt, "Nani?"

"..." She frowned for a moment, then muttered, "What was it like?" He blinked, letting this question register then looked at her strangely, she of course was asking about his past, but how she was going about it, with almost child like curiosity intrigued him, he frowned, he could very easily become angry and yell at her, teach her not to ask questions that didn't deem to concern her, but the time didn't feel the need for it. He slowly beckoned her to come to him while she stared up at the ceiling then silently at him, she moved from Deidara's grasp making the blonde artist curl into a ball, she walked silently towards Kisame standing in front of him, his hand lashed out grabbing her wrist, her eyes widened before grunting as she was twirled and placed in his lap with her back against his chest before his arm came securely around her waist, they were both silent before Ari was about to tense, he then murmured, "It wasn't bad."

She stopped for a moment and he took this as a sign she was listening, he grunted shifting and leaning against the wall stating, "There was... much... blood shed." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to explain how his life had been, he moved his legs out from under her making her sit on the floor as he kept his legs spread with one on the floor flat and the other propped, his hand roamed instinctively onto her neck but remained loose as it sat there keeping her head against his shoulder and his other hand dropped silently onto her hip, "Had you been born in my era, you would not be in the same social status as you are today." He chuckled, "Onnas were what they were forced or made to be, children killed at a young age, and I..." He stopped, he what? He killed for a living? Fucked who he wanted, and didn't give a rats ass for life?

"...You were a criminal." She murmured, "...what does the rank S class mean?" He stuck his tongue in the side of his mouth against his cheek and stared down at her, she had told him at the trinket shop the man had said he was never killed, he grunted shifting, what else had been told to her? He sighed lightly before murmuring, "I was and am the best also most dangerous of shinobi. S class also means... any mission assigned to kill me would be ranked S class as well... meaning to the shinobi assigned -" He was cut off by her murmuring, "They would be basically assigned a mission that would end in their death, the S would stand for suicide." He was silent for a moment before murmuring, "Very good."

She acknowledged this with a nod, before murmuring, "I already know you're dangerous Kisame, I feel it every time I'm pinned." He grinned and murmured, "Ah.. it was best to avoid me when you were a female during my time." She slowly looked up at him before he grunted, "I took what I wanted." The two stared down each other before she muttered, "Oh?" He frowned silently nodded, "And you got away with it." He was silent for a moment, he knew the tone, she wanted him to correct her, she knew he eventually stopped due to the fact he was now linked to the ring, he slowly grinned murmuring, "You're very sharp onna." She frowned for a moment staring up at him before sighing and looking back down, she chuckled lightly, "Yeah? I think different." He scoffed before stating, "You're also head strong and very ignorant at times." She blinked for a moment before muttering softly, "You like to add an extra negative comment to every positive one don't you?" He was silent for a moment before nodding slowly stating, "Hai, it keeps you from getting a swelled head." She blinked then muttered softly, "That's just not nice."

He scoffed and growled, "Since when am I nice?" She imitated his scoff hissing, "it wouldn't completely damage your mental capability to be ya know?" He was silent to this before murmuring, "Iie, I suppose not, but what would do better? Me being nice and scaring you, or me just scaring you?" He buried his nose into her neck inhaling, "Hn onna?" She shut her eyes keeping the shudder in her spine back before murmuring softly, "I perfer you as you are if it's a choice." He scoffed muttering, "Good because I wasn't going to change." Her hand unconsciously moved around his wrist that also had the hand connecting to it around her throat making her let out a shaky breath before stating, "wasn't asking you to." He chuckled stating, "good."

Her eyes shut silently before he sighed and murmured, "Alright." He let go of her neck and rested a hand on her left shoulder tightly as a warning while he placed two fingers against her throat feeling her heart beat and monitoring it stating, "You tell me who this Marce person is, you lie and I'll know." She blinked before murmuring, "She's an old friend that I met when I was 10." He noticed no reaction to her heart beat, then muttered, "Why are you worried?" She blinked again and opened her mouth to deny it when he cut her off hissing, "Don't lie." His hand on her shoulder tightening painfully making her squeal and struggle then stop.

She sighed before opening her eyes murmuring, "It has to do with the issue that I've accepted head of clan." Kisame grunted before murmuring, "And why would that concern her?" She frowned for a moment before whispering, "Because that's why we lost contact to begin with, because I was going to obey kaa san in the beginning." He was silent before grunting, "You two got in a fight and she told you to leave and never come back." She let out a shudder murmuring, "She said a lot more than that." He chuckled lightly murmuring, "I take it left quite the impression on you then." Ari was silent before murmuring, "I don't like to think about it." He snickered stating, "Set aside your dislike and tell me anyways."

"..." Ari shook her head stating, "Iie..." He reached down and gripped her wrist tightly making her bite back a cry, she let out a shaky breath whispering, "She called me a traitor to myself.." Her hand clenched while her eyebrows furrowed, "She told me to never come back and we were never to be friends again..." She felt her anger spark as she recalled the memory.

_"I'm...thinking I might go to med school Marce." Ari muttered dropping her coat on the floor and plopping down in the a big cushy arm chair that her friend held in her apartment, Marce glanced at her and blinked stating, "Doushite?" Ari blinked before stating, "It...it would...it would be for the best... ya know? I could.. get a job and then pay my way to do something else." Marce glared at her and stated, "You do that and you're still following that old hag that gave you birth."_

_"Yeah... I know." Ari murmured nodding, "But... Marce.. think about it, I get the job... and then I could pay for myself, I do it and become a doctor... and kaa san will pay for my place of stay and everything, it'd be easy street." Marce then snapped, "Easy Street Cheeka? We Don't Do Easy Street!" Ari shot to her feet snapping, "Well Damn It Marce Maybe I Need A Push! I'm Always Going Against The 'Old Hag' Maybe If I Went With H-"_

_"Cheeka Listen To Yourself!" Marce shouted, "You're Not An Usagi! You're Not! You're Not One Of Them! You're You! You Never Go With Them! Why Start Now!?" Ari's eyes lowered while tears filled to the side and she whispered, "It's hard Marce, it's hard, I'm always doing what someone tells me, I'm always playing obediant dog, maybe.. I'm just meant to do this ya know?" Marce who had turned around while she spoke whipped around, her hand coming out and slapping Ari's face leaving a small nick from where her nail clipped her under her eye, Ari was silent in shock as her face turned the other way, Marce glared at her, tears going down her face, "You Aren't Meant To Do Anything You Don't Choose To Do! Cheeka! Fate Doesn't Play Right For You! You Control You! Not Your Kaa San! Why Can't You See That!?"_

_Ari was silent and stared at her, blood moving down her cheek as she whispered, "But... Marce... I don't know what I'm meant to do... I don't know what to do... why can't I go down the path chosen for me? Why Can't I Try And Play Nice For Once!?" Marce let out a shout grabbing Ari's shoulders and slamming her to the wall screaming, "BECAUSE THAT ISN'T YOU! NONE OF THIS IS YOU! CHEEKA YOU'RE DIFFERENT! YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE SOMETHING OTHERS WANT YOU TO BE! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE WHAT YOU WANT TO BE DAMN IT! LISTEN TO ME!"_

_"...Marce..." Ari whispered, Marce's eyes darted back and forth before she moved forward, her lips pressing against Ari's making the 18 year old freeze, her eyes wide before her hands moved up and came to the woman's shoulders pushing her back, Marce stumbled and hit the coffee table laying on the floor, she slowly stared at the floor whispering, "Go." Ari stared down at her still wide eyed, "Go, and never come back Ari, just go, go to your FUCKING MEDICAL SCHOOL! BECOME A FUCKING DOCTOR! BUT KNOW THAT I WAS RIGHT! THAT I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS RIGHT YOU FUCKING MUTT!" She got to her hands and knees while staring up at Ari, Ari's eyes were what felt dry even though she knew tears were going down her cheeks as her old friend's words echoed through her head, "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANY MORE CHEEKA! NOW FUCKING GET OUTTA MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Ari was silent staring, her eyes slowly becoming half lidded as she stared at the crumbled woman on the floor who was sobbing, she reached forwards whispering, "Marce..." Only for the woman's hand to come out and bat her own away, Ari stared blankly and silently as her hand slowly came back to her side before Marce whispered, "Get out of my home Ari." Ari stiffened and her head slowly bowed as her own name echoed through her head, ever since they met. Marce had never said her name._

_"..." She turned grabbing her coat silently and solemnly before stopping at the door the putting a hand on the knob, her shoulders slumped before she whispered, "Goodbye then... Marcey." She heard the shocked gasp as she shut the door and continued down the hall and out of the building, never looking back._

"...She said a lot of things that didn't start clicking till I got my PHD." Ari stated solemnly, Kisame frowned staring down at her, "A lot of things I wish did before I left her apartment or even said that I was thinking about heading to med school." She let her clenched fist loosen into a hand whispering, "I tried my best to forget, thanks for bringing it back up." He knew she was being sarcastic at the time, though before he could stop himself he murmured softly, "Gomen." She stopped completely as did he while he blinked contemplating why on earth he apologized to her, he simply rested his chin on her shoulder leaning his head against hers and breathing out, she stared ahead of her before gripping his arm which had moved around her collar as well was a hand on her shoulder. He was silent for a moment as was she before she looked at Deidara, the blonde was still asleep or so it seemed, while she had been reviewing her memory he had been watching.

He rolled over onto his stomach giving a snore, so Ari wasn't at first such a stubborn woman, she was actually able to be persuaded. He grunted, this Marce person was trouble it felt, he opened an eye staring down at the bed roll, _much trouble un. _He shut his eye again relaxing before turning onto his side. Ari and Kisame watched silently before Kisame got up to his feet silently walking back to the bed roll and laying down carrying and taking Ari with him, the hentai artist gripped his arm unsure and shakily grunting as she was pulled to his chest again while Deidara remained in the seemingly comatose state.

Glancing at the clock Kisame grunted, it was only 12 PM. He buried his head into Ari's neck setting an internal alarm for about three, he whispered softly, "Go to sleep onna." Glancing unsure up at him he grinned darkly and toothily, she silently sighed looking back ahead of her, her breathing slowly turning in sync with his own as her eyes shut and she drifted off again. Kisame stared silently down at her for a moment in slight surprise then grunted moving onto his back pulling her onto his chest before murmuring softly, "I take it you heard all that Deidara san?" Deidara's eye opened and he looked over at her before at him with a slight glare but nodded stating, "I did un.. are we going to let them meet?" Kisame sighed stating, "Hai, there is not much harm in it, she'll be fine."

Deidara glanced at him and reached over placing a hand against Kisame's forehead, Kisame blinked for a moment as the memory played through his head then sighed glancing down at Ari murmuring, "Confrontation follows you every where doesn't it onna?" She didn't stir but he grunted looking at Deidara stating, "We're accompanying her, there should be no problem." Deidara sighed muttering, "Things always tend to go awry with us Kisame san un." Kisame was silent before grunting, "Hai, this is true... but at the time being we do not need to worry, only those who have had our rings or came from the descendants who did know of our existence, this 'Marce' shouldn't."

"There's always the chance though un..." Deidara murmured. Kisame scoffed growling, "Then we'll take the extra precaution to get her the hell outta of there, I don't know about you but I don't feel like getting handed off to some other bearer Deidara san!" Deidara was silent for a moment and glanced silently down at their bearer before glancing back at Kisame grunting, "Then wouldn't it be better to just not risk it un?" Kisame blinked and stared silently at the man beside him, his words registering in his head, nothing said that Ari had to go see this 'Marce' woman, but something in him was curious, this woman held a vital key to Ari's still very unclear past, while usually he would pay no mind, he was intrigued. Going would be for as much for her as for him, he glanced at Deidara who grunted, "Leave it be un, perhaps we don't know much about Ari chan besides what she tells us un... because she has no wish for us to know."

"Since when do we follow bearer's wishes?" Kisame hissed glaring at Deidara, his temper rising, Deidara pointed silently at Ari and whispered, "Since they're already taking care of US and not the other way around un." Kisame was silent for a moment and then stated clearly, "I have not changed Deidara _san_ I take what I _want_so I am going to _take_ information that I _want _to gather at this meeting between the two, it is not unclear to me that this 'Marce' may have some hidden agenda, do not be mistaken Deidara." The blonde clay artist was silent before grunting, "Clearly un, you have not changed. Ari chan though should not be put at risk just as a client would not be risked till they paid, Ari's value is worth more than any price paid to us though un, she's given us a roof over our heads and she has the ability to hold both of our rings un, perhaps more! I would rather not risk it just because she wishes to 'catch up' with an old friend."

"The choice was not ours to begin with Deidara san." Kisame hissed, his voice barely above a whisper and deadly, "It was hers from the start, we both know if she wants it bad enough there is nothing either of us can do to stop her seeing as she is the only one who can send us away. Deidara glared at him growling, "But She Won't Do That Un! She's Not Like That You Paranoid Fish!" Kisame's eyes narrowed as Deidara's did as well, the two stared down each other before Kisame whispered softly and angrily, "No person ever does what they say they will any more Deidara, honor to one's word no longer exists, don't expect me to believe this onna no matter how many times she says she will not give owner ship over, ever."

"Well you're getting awfully cozy with her than aren't you un?" Deidara growled lowly, Kisame blinked for a moment and his eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Don't be stupid, the onna intrigues me, she is a puzzle to be solved, and as the puzzle to be solved I will do what I wish to find out how to solve it." Deidara's one visible eye darkened before he hissed, "You've already abused Ari chan physically, if solving your puzzle involves you hurting her mentally, I will not allow it un, she is as much mine as she is yours, we both own her life as much as she owns ours un." Kisame was silent once again, the two stared at each other before Deidara grabbed Ari around the waist swiftly pulling her into him away from the shark man who glared and thought of grabbing her back, but being the 'adult' of the two at the moment he backed off allowing the artist to cuddle their bearer. He rolled onto his side, his back away from them as he shut his eyes and began to drift, Deidara's threat not falling on deaf ears nor were his observations of Ari….

_"After noon Tokyo, Japan, the current time is 4 PM, the weather is cloudy with at least a 60 percent chance of rain and the humidi-" _The sound of something being put down was heard.

"Katsu….."

"_ty level is ab-" _BOOM.

Ari shot up from her spot silently, Deidara groaning now at the loss of warmth beside him and the intense glare that was being shot as he stated, "He was annoying Ari chan un…" He of course was referring to the weather man's voice and looked over his shoulder at the now broken alarm clock that was smoking. The shark man beside Ari's other side sat up silently glaring at the blonde artist as he stated, "I made him have a beautiful ending at least un." Kisame scoffed glancing to the side muttering, "You killed the alarm clock baka, not the man." He glanced silently at Samehada before stuffing an old memory down into the back of his mind for later, he heard movement beside him and glanced over for a moment to see Ari getting to her feet muttering about several things including getting a new alarm clock, the two shinobi glanced at each other for a moment before Deidara muttered, "Think she'll let me take a shower with her un?" Kisame glared back before growling, "Don't even think about it."

Deidara shrugged glancing silently up at the ceiling leaning back before calling, "Hey Ari chan un!" Only to get back a groggy, "Yeah?" From the bathroom as water began to pour, "Did Kisame san take a shower with you un?" Kisame glared at him immediately and Ari's head poked out of the bathroom where she glared accusingly at the shark man who gave a casual death glare back causing the woman to duck back into the bathroom silently growling, "It was more forced than anything but hai, he did." She shut the door making a point this time and Kisame glanced over to see the rings still on the counter. He chuckled lightly leaning back as Deidara pouted and then glanced at him stating, "Was it fun un?" Kisame scoffed muttering, "How the hell should I know? It was annoying to have her squirming while I'm trying to take a shower." Deidara's eye widened for a moment only for Kisame to roll his eyes and shake his head getting to his feet muttering, "We need to get a bigger bed." Walking into the living room, Deidara blinked several times before getting up running after him stating, "What do you mean 'squirming while you tried to take a shower!?!'"

Mean while Ari was blatantly ignoring the outside disturbances, she was also taking this time to relax her muscles by lying on the bottom of her tub letting hot water beat down on her body, her eyes shut as she kept the light in the bathroom off, _well, my headache is gone… and I don't feel as stressed… I feel…relaxed? Well that's a first in a long time. _It was then Dasami cut in, _maybe because you're alone and able to drift for the first time in a LONG TIME, dumb ass! Why The Hell Haven't You Been Taking Those 'Alone Time Lessons' We Discussed?_ Ari sighed softly opening her eyes and staring silently at the ceiling or what to her was never ending darkness that was know as the ceiling. She shut her eyes again before turning her head to the side staring blankly, she and Marce both had one way of knowing who was who, she wondered though, with how everything was and Marce not remembering what the fight was about, would she remember their old trade mark way of meeting?

She grunted as she felt something move from her into the water, she sat up and looked down staring at the darker water that trickled down into the drain before making a grimace, that would explain why she was so moody lately. She sighed leaning back now letting out a soft groan, _I have shitty luck. _With meeting Marce, her two 'room mates', the fact she had a shit load of things to do this week, as well as the fact she was dealing with the main house now, and she was already off to a bad day… the week just couldn't seem to get any worse, though in fact she did know, it could. And with how her luck was so far, it probably would.

She shut her eyes then reached up and rubbed her eyelids, she wanted to cry. She sighed in the humid hot air and coughed it out before grunting as she banged her head lightly against the bottom of the tub, it had only been what, four? Five? Six? A week since she got Kisame and two days since she got Deidara? Not even, she kept from letting out a shout of frustration, _I turn 28, I get a shit load of crap I gotta do now, I have to take care of two Shinobi, find out the fucking thing that everyone seems to know about these god damn rings, be head of my clan, Buddha! I haven't been married, had kids, Christ I'm still on the market! Yet I find myself up to my ears in work!_

She opened her eyes silently as she stood up straight now starting to wash herself, finding that the sleep hadn't really helped anything with these new worries and thoughts, she shut her eyes once again just standing now letting the suds in her hair wash out under the shower head, she heard a knock on the door and heard Kisame's muffled voice growl, "How long are you going to take?" She glanced over blinking, why did he care? She then grunted, "Doushite?" He sighed growling, "Why do I smell blood?" She stiffened and remained silent for a mere moment before she heard him enter the bathroom, turn on the light and approach the curtain, "Onna?" He growled. She was silent for a moment before sticking her head around the curtain coming face to chest with the shark man who stared down at her as his hand came up implanting in her hair and gripping it tightly hissing, "Onna?" She clenched her hands into fists and glared to the side murmuring, "Period." He blinked and raised an eyebrow stating, "Nani?" She glared at him now angrily and snarled, "Period! The Red Fairy! The Bitch That Spouts Blood! Get The Fuck OUT!" He backed away immediately and exited the room. Ari blinked before sticking her head back in annoyed by the shark man and the light, she sighed, this would not bode well now at all with all the crap that was going on. She sighed shutting the water off and grabbing a towel wrapping it around her chest walking out opening the door so steam erupted from the bathroom.

She walked silently towards her closet and sighed, she reached into the very back silently and grabbed a hanger, the old material clean and ironed feeling almost new, her eyes shut as she gripped the hanger silently before pulling out the old black school uniform. Her eyes shut for a moment as she shut the closet door, her hand clenched on the out fit for a moment and she opened her eyes before sighing lightly moving to get the necessaries for the time being and put it on. She stopped standing in a pair of black underwear and matching bra, her eyes shut as she grabbed the old school uniform and pulled on the white shirt blinking for a moment then staring down silently, it still fit. Her final year in high school she and Marce had grabbed male uniforms, she had done this in an act to defy her mother really but it still fit.

She grabbed the black pants to them silently and pulled them on, her eyes widened lightly and she looked down, _what the fuck they still fit to! _Only for Dasami to reply, _well you idiot you went into a crunch time, you haven't been eating properly, you still need to go grocery shopping, no wonder you lost weight!_ She was silent for a moment before looking at her ribs, she could see the bottom three ribs, her eyes narrowed as she shook her head chuckling to herself muttering, "The life of a novelist." She heard Dasami bust out laughing in the back of her mind cackling, _What life!?_ She sighed and silently pulled on the jacket leaving it open, she walked to a drawer to the side and pulled out a pair of socks and deep in the back she found one black loafer, she frowned and went in search of another, two minutes later she found it in her other loafer and hopping around like a mad woman she pulled it onto her foot.

She sighed lightly looking around before walking back into the bathroom letting the mist still formed in it start to take out the wrinkles in her shirt and jacket. She reached down and opened a drawer then whipped a patch of fog away from the mirror in front of her before taking out a rather large bottle of gel. She got to work in getting her hair to spike, it was a fairly decent job about half an hour later where leaned forward slightly. Sadly if she was trying to do something that didn't look like Kisame's hair, she hadn't succeeded, she did how ever put her hand up and ruffled her hair violently getting the small spikes that she adored so much. She shut her eyes for a moment before sighing and walking out of the bathroom and bedroom, the two's eyes moved from the television and then up to her. The three stared at each others for a moment before she turned walking, Kisame grunted, "Is that why your hair is tipped?" She glanced at him for a moment and chuckled lightly murmuring, "My hair is the same color as my mothers, but I dyed it permanently black when I was 17 and it didn't catch the end of my hairs."

"Hold on, that's your normal hair color un?" Deidara shouted getting up, she blinked as he walked over and grabbed her chin pulling her hair down to stare at it, he fingered one of the spikes in between his fingers, he blinked before murmuring, "That's one odd color of red un…. Are you sure it's a natural color?" Ari glared at the floor silently before stating, "Yeah, I used to get beat up and called names growin' up." Deidara let go while Kisame grunted, "Such as?" She glanced at him for a moment with a slightly untrusting gaze before murmuring, "Ya know how strawberry blondes are called carrot tops now and then?" He nodded, "I was called Cherry top." She frowned as Deidara let go of her before murmuring, "And several other things I'm not going to repeat."

She reached over grabbing her wallet and opening it staring silently at the emptiness of the money patch, she kept from growling in annoyance as she muttered, "Looks like I have to leave early…" She stuffed it in her back pocket turning and grabbing her keys on the counter and opening her jacket sticking it in her inside pocket. Her eyes shut for a moment before opening and she muttered, "Okay…what am I forgetting…?" Deidara blinked as well did Kisame as she grabbed their rings silently and slipped them on still contemplating anything she may have forgotten. She then flinched upon recognition muttering, "oh yeah." She turned and walked back into her bedroom coming back with her cell phone slipping it in her breast pocket after turning it on.

She fought the urge to glance at the two shinobi who were staring at her silently, before Kisame grunted, "Onna…" She glanced at him, "Are you by any chance what one might call, a cosplayer?" She blinked for a moment, remaining quiet staring at him before murmuring, "Was when I was a teen." She was silent for a moment before muttering, "I dressed as Seras Victoria and Marce dressed as Alucard." She turned heading for the door muttering, "Now it's time to leave." She walked to the door before Deidara grunted, "Ari chan wait un." She stopped gripping the door for a moment and he sighed stating, "Though this person seems to mean much to you, and though you hold a history with them…. Are you sure this is safe for _you _un?" She was silent for a moment before glancing over her shoulder at him murmuring, "Deidara san, there is no time right now for second guessing, safe or not, I'm going, just because I'll regret not doing it later as well as the fact I will beat myself mentally and emotionally, I'd rather come out with a black eye than not go and become worse off than I already am."

She opened the door silently before walking out, Kisame and Deidara couldn't help but notice the slight twitch or shaking of her hands. Kisame smiled, she was becoming anxious as well as scared. They moved down the stairs and exited out the door which shut with a click behind them. They were surprised as she began to walk across the street and hurriedly followed as she entered the gray building and walking silently up to the front desk where a woman with orange hair and blue eyes grinned at her stating, "Empty wallet again Ari san?" She sighed nodded murmuring, "Time to cash in." She pulled two checks from her pocket and slipped it on the counter signing the backs of them and the woman nodded taking them.

She was silent as she waited and watched the woman work before coming back and setting the money down on the counter counting it out. Ari silently took it before nodding to her murmuring, "Arigotou Amesa san." The woman smiled nodding and stated, "Take care Ari… you're looking a little pale side." She grunted and blinked at the orange haired woman before nodding stating, "I'll keep that in mind." She turned exited, the two shinobi frowned now moving to stand beside her, Kisame blinked, the woman had been right, she was indeed looking a bit pale, he brought his hand down her side making her glance at him as he scowled feeling her bottom two ribs, Deidara glanced at him and an unsaid message passed between them. The explosion expert frowned glancing back ahead as the shark man sighed setting his hands in his sleeves before Deidara murmured, "Where are we going un?"

Ari didn't reply as she stopped waiting for the light ahead on the other side of the street to give her the okay to walk, Kisame glanced at Deidara for a moment before looking back at Ari, her eyes were shut and her breathing was slightly uneven, she was still nervous. He chuckled lightly before walking again, Deidara followed as Ari kept the lead after the light turned to the little green man walking across the street.

While the two shinobi watched their bearer silently the bearer herself was slightly trembling, she just couldn't believe after all this time… it had been ten years… she just couldn't believe she was actually going to see Marce. Her shaking was a mixture of fear, anticipation, and nervousness. She shut her eyes and opened them again as she kept a pace down the side walk, she wondered what Marce would look like now, as well as what her preferred tastes in men were. Was she married? Did she have any kids? Had she gotten a championship belt in boxing yet? So many questions were racing through her head that she actually wanted to stop and slam her head against the wall to try and get them to shut up. But they just kept coming no matter how she tried to stop them. Her eyes shut and opened between second intervals before she heard Kisame chuckle, she glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and he snickered stating, "You are amusing to watch when you are so nervous."

She looked away from him stuffing her hands in a pocket and watching her feet with a slight frown on her face, he didn't know Marce's temper, he didn't know Marce like she did. She sighed lightly, maybe Ol' Marcey had changed, maybe she had calmed down over the years, or maybe she had grown more radical and uppity. There were just to many possibilities. But Ari had made her decision, she wasn't going to back down from seeing Marce because she wanted to know and she wanted to make sure, that some part of her old life hadn't gone down the drain straight to hell. She smirked lightly, _hentai novelist Usagi, Ari, head of the Usagi clan. _Dasami busted out into a cackle stating, _Hooo, yeah, when did the world decide to drop a nuclear bomb on the Usagi's? When Usagi, Izanami ordered it! Haha! Babababoom! Baby! _Ari chuckled lightly at the amusing thought her character side of her mind was playing, she shook her head as a cartoon version of the Usagi compound was blown to smithereens while a small mushroom cloud rose from it while a chibi version of Deidara stood beside the rubble with a picket sign that read 'problem solved un!' over his left shoulder then walked off, appeared in it. Then another one appeared of her standing in chibi form with her mother sobbing on the floor with a 'V for victory' sign. She chuckled again causing a group of students in similar black uniforms to glance at her as they passed. She blinked noticing they were getting close and heard Dasami state, _little old for grade school aren't ya?_

_Shove it. _Ari stated plainly smiling as they broke from the jungle of buildings and a two story abandoned building stood in front of them. A court yard in front of it with a flag pole to the side and a group of loud speakers about it. Ari reached into her pocket and took out a ball, it was just a pink rubber ball, she silently walked into the court yard and leaned against an old Sakura tree, Kisame blinked and Deidara grunted uncertain before turning and walking about the court yard, Kisame knew by habit he was checking the perimeter.

Ari caught the ball silently after bouncing it off the wall and gave a small sigh glancing around, graffiti now covered the walls that she used to climb, windows that were once shined clean were now broken with glass all over the ground, even the tree she leaned around had seemed to age much with time, the sakura petals were falling off one by one with each wind, it was almost depressing. She pushed herself off and silently looked towards the old school where she was taught by some of the best, or so she thought, she smiled lightly, her art teacher always let her stay after school, on some nights, especially after her father died, she would sneak here and meet up with Marce and the two would comb through the dark building's halls. She walked silently towards the building standing before the steps she used to walk up almost every day and placed her hands behind her back with the pink ball in her hand, it had been a very long time.

A very long time, since she had even given thought to this place. It had been closed down shortly after she graduated due to the fact a bigger, better, school was being made right down the road, as well as the fact things were getting old, the roof had been going beyond repair, the sewer would back up now and then, she frowned lightly, yet the construction companies had kept it, the city of Tokyo had kept it. She shut her eyes recalling old memories, the sound of people talking, giggling, socializing, she had never been good with people, she had enjoyed making them laugh, but in order to do that she actually had to get to know the person, she didn't like people, she had been part of the 'outcast' group. Especially because her hair, but this place as much cruelty as it had caused, had caused as much happiness.

She smiled. Then heard a female voice state, "That you cheeka?" She turned silently and stared, a woman with hazel eyes stared back at her, her long black hair in a pony tail and on her was a duplicate of the outfit Ari herself wore. The two were silent as they stared at each other, the shinobi who had watch the woman come in and stand behind their bearer tensed with cautiousness. Ari was silent before slowly nodding. The next action had taken her by surprise, the woman had lunged and hugged her around her neck, she heard sobbing and blinked remaining very still, why was she crying? Why was she crying at all? Ari remained wide eyed and shocked before she found her eyes slowly drifting into a half lidded gaze and her own head burying into the woman's shoulder. Her hands had come up and onto the woman's shoulders under her arms before she shut her eyes.

It was at that time Ari's worries as so many times before with meeting her friend when she was younger, drifted off. Nothing seemed to bother her at this time, nothing at all, the spell as so many times before had been casted and she had once again fallen to it. The woman stepped away puffy eyed and sniffing as she took out a tissue and wiped her tears away then blew her nose, she then whispered, "I missed you cheeka." Ari was silent for a moment and found the words leaving her as well as she murmured back, "I missed you to Marce." The woman grinned, Ari blinked silently, Marce always had a stunning grin, but now it seemed to be almost magnificent. The moment how ever was ruined as Marce stated simply, "So how's growing coming along?" Ari glared silently, the 5' 7" woman always made fun her height which was 5' 5".

Before she could even think about it though she hissed, "Fuck you." Marce smirked stating, "Same old cheeka." Ari chuckled lightly, then Marce stated, "But is no longer as much as a closet pervert as she used to be." Ari gasped, she hadn't been expecting that, Marce reached into her pocket and took out 'Brutal Love Vol. 10.' Then waved it stating, "I love the bondage scene in this volume, but I'm also very worried." She gave a concerned look, "When exactly was the last time you go laid?" Ari was silent, had this been an anime, she would have fallen over. But at times like this, she just decided it was best not to answer, so she turned and began to walk away from the school yard, Marce moved catching up stating, "Seriously cheeka!"


	9. One Worth Writing About

A/N: Alright, I have come to a decision, whether you like it or not… I don't' know, I don't care really as long as you like the story. Alrighty, I have thought it over, and decided this will be a very big project for me, but.. _**The following Akatsuki members will be in this story, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi. Maybe Kakuzu if I'm not entertained. **_I own what I own, enjoy. Also, thank you to who reviewed.

**One Worth Writing About**

Kisame and Deidara were silent as they walked down the side walk behind the two women who were talking back and forth, or rather it was Marce who would speak and then Ari would either nod or grunt an answer, noticing that their barriers companion was not startled or annoyed by this attitude they took it as the kick boxer was used to it. They instead concentrated on the conversation at hand instead.

"So exactly who did you base Dasami on?" Marce finally asked making Ari who had been dazing off of sorts blink and glance at her. The two remained silent before Ari stated, "Dasami is based off myself." This caused the black haired woman to blink and stare at her before stating, "Hate to tell ya Ari, but I know you don't get your tail chased that much." Ari was silent for a moment before glancing at her stating, "It was my sexual frustration at the time Marce, along with the suffocating feeling I got from my kaa san continuously harassing me at community college while taking my art course after medical school."

"Ahhh… so she's based on parts of you that came together to form a woman whose future is as unfortunate as her present…. Yet when is your story gonna hit the 'love' part of the title?" Marce inquired as they reached a four way street with a red light, a group of people passed the two and Ari frowned glancing at the sky, it was growing darker, she gave a sigh before muttering softly, "I haven't decided yet and Dasami gets on me when ever I work on the damn volumes." Marce blinked before stating, "She talks to you?"

"She's part of me, why wouldn't she?" Ari stated, her green eyes looking into Marce's hazel. The two stared at each other as the light turned red and then began to walk silently across the street. The two shinobi were silent both clinging to every bit of dialogue they heard, due to the fact Marce was apart of her past, they would gain some clue as to why Ari was the way she was. They were nearing something, both knowing where they were going while the two shinobi were clueless. Ari glanced up at the booth to the side muttering, "He must not be out of school…" Marce blinked and glanced over at the security booth stating, "Mouto's still running this place?" Ari glanced over stating, "Kiba kun is in charge of security here now."

"The runt is?" Marce stated, Ari made a noise of disapproval only for Marce to say, "You seriously can't be still attached to the gaki." Ari glared at her silently before nodding murmuring, "Kiba kun is like a son to me, watch it Marce." Marce blinked before chuckling stating, "You grew to close to the gaki." The barrier shrugged stating, "He's easy to get close to." Kisame and Deidara frowned and glanced at this only for Deidara to mutter, "Well that explains it un." Kisame nodded silently, Ari thought of the boy as her own blood and flesh, possibly from being there for so long or even the fact the two of them were rarely apart for long. He sighed glancing at the sky, wondering exactly what the boy was doing at the moment…

Ari was silent now as they entered the grave yard stopping in front of her father's grave, the two were dead silent till Marce stated simply, "So you've not been in a relationship for how long?" Ari's eyes snapped to her for a moment, there was something up with this woman, she didn't hold the same calming aura that Ari felt earlier, she didn't feel like Marce. She frowned silently looking back at the grave, _somethin' is up. _Only to hear Dasami to state, _something is definitely up Ari, and I don't like the smell of it. _"A while."

Kiba was silent as he exited Shikon Private High school for gifted students. His head bowed slightly, he was upset about something, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps it was he hadn't seen his Ari sama in so long, or it was the fact she made him get off a few stops earlier, for his own safety he knew, but never the less, or perhaps, it was the feeling of nausea that was in the pit of his stomach that said something was going wrong. Something out there was very wrong. His blue eyes didn't hold their usual bright glint of glee, they had dulled someone.

He had stayed out after school to do a tutoring session where he had tutored Ari's younger cousin Sakura, and that's when he had found out the news. The gaki had a smirk on her face when she had flat out told him, _"Ari accepted head of the clan. It was her or Atari and she won't let Atari for her own safety." _He had been stunned at first but then accepted this knowledge, Ari had made the right choice in not having Atari become head especially with the baby now born. She would have enough on her plate. But he felt the feeling in his stomach right after he heard that horrible news. He was not worried about Ari, but what Sakura had told him after wards did make him concerned, _"And Akuro has the perfect…. Husband. For her. Some one stronger than her." _

The tone she had said it in had made him nervous enough, she didn't sound happy about it. Silently he adjusted his back pack; he wondered vaguely how far Akuro would go to get what she wanted. He didn't like the woman, mostly because of her trying to force Ari sama into doing things she didn't want to, but the woman always gave him the creeps as well, like she was going to eat him right up as soon as she looked at him. He let out a small sigh as he crossed the street, his stomach and head hurting still from the attacks he had suffered from Kisame earlier in the week, he was not upset at the man any more for hitting up as much as he was for him being the cause of getting pushed off the train to earlier, but once again, Ari had been there to make him get off and keep from getting more bodily harm.

"Ari sama…" He whispered softly and glanced up for a moment at the clouds, a frown came to his lips, it looked like it was going to rain. _Great, fine Mother Nature, make things worse. _The eighteen year old ran a hand through his hair with a slight scowl; the feeling in his stomach was just growing. He shut his eyes then groaned, turning directions at a fork in the road, usually he would go left towards home, he went right this time, he was going to go to the mall, look around, perhaps find something to cheer him up, get the feeling to go away, and the loud noises could clear his mind also giving him something to focus on.

He took a wallet from his back pocket and opened it, he smiled lightly, his father paid him well actually for a family business. He didn't mind being an undertaker or security guard for the grave yard, times like Ari came by or some group of idiots came by and he got chase them off made it worth it. He shut the wallet and stuffed it in his jump suit jacket, he wouldn't bother changing into something less formal, he just wanted to relax, maybe get an eggroll or slice of pizza at the mall and just people watch. He soon came to the business of the street with a small frown as someone brushed against him, he felt their hand dip into his pocket and was relieved that he had switched pockets for his wallet. He heard a curse as he continued to walk and let the pick pocket walk off unscathed as he took a left at a street corner of a four way, one that Ari had been standing at maybe thirty minutes before.

He grunted, his father wouldn't mind him being an hour or two late, he worked hard for his old man as it was and with all that was going on, he'd understand, after all, his father had come to see Ari as an equal to himself when it came to raising his son, and that itself was hard. He glanced up ahead staring at the huge building ahead of him and smiled lightly, a teenager's salvation. Even though he was 18, he still enjoyed staying around with younger peers, it made him feel young as well as happy, he knew he got this trait from hanging around with Ari.

Silently he entered the building, maybe he could pick something up for Ari, make her feel a little better, he shrugged glancing over to the trinket store that was directly next to the entrance, last time she had received any trinket… he shuddered, she had gotten that perverted artist. He didn't know Deidara, nor did he care to really, but he didn't like the vibe he got of him, he was a little less civilized that Kisame, and at least the vibes he got off Kisame said he wouldn't do anything to Ari as he had no interest in the woman, not like he or Deidara did, but the vibe off of Deidara said to Kiba that while he would control himself, Deidara had no objections or no regrets to just jumping Kiba's elder.

He was silent for a moment staring at the store, the elder woman behind the counter gave him a kindly smile and wave making him nod back silently, maybe he would stop in, but not at first, he wanted to get rid of the feeling in his stomach, the animalistic instinct that told him something bad was going to happen. He supposed he got that from his ancestors, a shinobi clan he heard of that specialized in dog to human combat skills. He had learned the last name of them when he had been younger was Inuzuka, so he supposed that's where he was getting this feeling.

He walked towards the voices as he moved down one of the many halls in the mall lined with stores till coming to the very center of the building, his eyes skimming lazily over the people that were walking about, his hands moved into his pockets as he leaned his head side to side cracking it. He began to walk around the building having no actual purpose as to what he was doing till he came to the food court heading for Sabarro's pizza. He grabbed a slice of pepperoni paying for it and then sat down on the bench that outlined the water fountain in the center of the court. He sighed leaning his head back before taking a bite, it was nice to sit and relax now and then. His eyes shut for a moment as he chewed his bit for a few seconds before swallowing it enjoying the taste and spices added to the bread with tomato sauce, cheese, and pepperoni.

Before he knew it sadly the slice was gone and he was left alone to watch people, he shut his eyes getting to his feet, he would walk about for a while and decide if the he wanted to visit the trinket store or not, he might find something that wouldn't traumatize Ari and in the present state she may or may not be in, that was for the best. He let out an exhale, the breath pizza brought to some one rushing out of his lips making him only wish that he had bought two slices instead of one. He glanced to the left and right then back to the left as a group of rather… hot teenagers passed him, he watched the girl that held a miniskirt's hips move back and forth as she walked then stared down at her heart shaped bottom, he blinked and glanced up at the ceiling of the mall, he never watched Ari like that and he had a good clue as to why. After thinking about it he had realized that Ari was not someone he would fall for, but rather saw her as a… mother like figure.

He frowned as the unbearable feeling from earlier returned to his stomach taking out any feeling of good the pizza brought to him, he didn't understand why, but he glanced to the side and frowned, "Kashi san?" He blinked as the 22 year old woman jumped and whipped around, he frowned now though seeing that her usually playful blue eyes were full of hurt and puffy from crying before walking over solemnly, "Then I take it you've heard as well." He murmured.

"She…how could she Kiba? How the hell could she go back to them?" Kiba sighed lightly as he listened to the woman's words, she thought Ari went back to them, he shook his head murmuring, "She didn't have a choice. And she never went back for _them_, she went back for Atari sama." Kashi shook her head and then stated tearfully ,"That Doesn't Make A Difference! She Still Went Back To THEM!" He glanced left and right as he watched people slowly stopping to stare and murmured lowly, "Why don't you walk with me and we'll talk about it…" Kashi reluctantly nodded which made Kashi off his arm to her which she took. He then murmured, "have you ever met Atari sama Kashi san?" Kashi was silent before shaking her head murmuring, "Iie, I've never actually met any of Ari's family, just caught glimpses of her Okaa san."

"Then let me explain something." Kiba stated, his voice low, calm, and careful, "Atari and Ari have been two peas in a pod since diapers, she is approximately 7 months older than Ari..now I have known Ari sama since she was eight and in turn I knew Atari sama as well, you see… Ari was not always as healthy as she is now." Kashi glanced at him, "She used to get picked on in school because she would always get sick and have to leave, yet she always seemed to make it to babysit me.." He murmured as an after thought, "She always was there for me even when I didn't want her to be since my own kaa san died in child birth when I was one and a half…her and the baby."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kashi murmured softly glancing at the 18 year old, "Did Ari-" He shook his head stating, "Ari sama you know as well as I would never send someone to do something she can do on her own, especially, though she is like my own kaa san, a male. I am here to help you _understand_ why Ari sama returned to her so called _family._" Kashi slowly nodded before he continued, "But due to the fact that she was picked on, it only got worse through out the years, the only persons that were there to help her were her best friend Marce, she was fond of calling Ari 'Cheeka' and me annoyingly 'Runt.' And her cousin Atari." He sighed as they turned a corner passing a nice couple, his eyes glancing down at the infant standing in between them looking around curiously, _enjoy it, the world gets worse from there kid. _

"Atari was always there though even when Marce wasn't. Which wasn't often, now you must understand that Atari at the time would nearly give her life for Ari, which was almost the case…" He sighed then ran a hand through his hair stating, "It was on Ari's 15th's birthday, I was five at the time but she let me come along with them anyways, we had gone out for ice cream, I think I got chocolate and she got blue raspberry, Atari got a banana Sunday…" He blinked on how well he could remember these details, but it had been a rather bad experience, so it was all from the trauma and want to remember yet forget that followed,

"A group of kids from Ari sama's school who thought her to be a nuisance had decided that they were going to crash the already little party, we had walked back from the ice cream parlor… and they had cornered us in the alley way beside Usagi estate, we were taken by surprise but I was more surprised when Ari sama and Atari sama had seemed perfectly calm." He found his feet leading him silently into the trinket store, Kashi following behind, he stopped to look at a set of necklaces stating, "They wanted to fight Ari sama, to see just how weak she really was and though Ari seemed like she would gladly do it, Atari sama had kept her back." He glanced over at Kashi who was listening intently, "Atari sama wouldn't let Ari sama fight because Atari sama didn't believe that Ari sama had a real reason to. So Atari sama fought them instead."

"Doushite?" Kashi grunted blinking as he pulled a necklace off the shelf, it had a gold chain with a black ring of sorts on it, he smiled lightly, that would due, no strange things about it. He looked over at Kashi before murmuring, "Because she wanted to protect Ari sama. And that in both Ari sama's and Atari sama's mind is a 'damn good reason to fight for our lives.'" He held the necklace in his hand not noticing the black on the ring rubbing slightly off but then paused as the memory continued to be relived, "One of them had a gun, they had shot Atari in the shoulder." He pointed to the ball of his left shoulder and tapped the center of it stating, "Right here." He sighed, "They all got scared and ran off while Ari had picked up Atari and ran us back to the house in which the family doctor got to work on Atari immediately, Ari sama was in a depression due to the fact that she let Atari sama get hurt, from then on Ari sama swore to protect Atari sama to the best of her ability…."

He glanced at Kashi, "Ari sama didn't know Atari sama was pregnant till her birthday and Akuro sama Ari sama's kaa san didn't tell her when exactly the child was going to born, thus why Ari sama took head of the clan, Atari sama is in no condition to be head of the clan as she is now the kaa san to a baby." He smiled gently, "I am sure that Ari sama tried to tell you this but you were in such a rage that you left before she could."

Kashi's expression told him all he needed to know and he sighed lightly before murmuring, "Kashi san.. I do not mean to disrespect you as you are my elder, but…. As wonderful as Ari sama maybe at times, she is _still_ human, and please, take my word for it when I say… Ari sama is never alone…" He got a slight idea, he leaned forward taking the woman by surprise as his lips brushed over hers in a kiss, he felt something in him stir but not arousal, almost like it passed through him, "Perhaps next time you see her you will understand what I mean neh?" Kashi stared blankly and then shrugged off the kiss before stating simply, "And why she became head?"

"Simple, Atari sama was in danger, and Ari sama protected her." Kiba replied nodding. Kashi stared for a moment before sighing and nodding before grunting ,"I need to go find Ari sempai." And turned walking stating, "Bye Kiba kun." Kiba watched her exit and remained silent before glancing back down at the ring necklace in his hand still not noticing the black on his other palm or tip of his fingers, he turned walking up to the register and cashier setting it down, the woman behind the desk smiled stating, "Would that be all for you today?" He nodded before stating, "Hai." She rung up the price and he promptly paid, the two silent as he placed it around his neck, he would keep it there as not to loose it.

Silently Kiba turned and walked out of the store, a small smile playing on his lips as he did and readjusted his back pack, he felt like he had done the right thing, perhaps now Ari sama and Kashi chan would be much closer as they were before, or perhaps… he frowned lightly, the feeling that had been in his stomach from before coming, it was worse, by far, it was much worse, but he wasn't quite sure why….. _"And Akuro has the perfect…. Husband. For her. Some one stronger than her." _

He was silent as the rain became to come down and grabbed his back pack placing it over his head with a frown, and the feeling just continued to get worse really, he didn't take notice to the black from the ring slowly dripping away with each rain drop that managed to his collarbone and turned a corner, he continued to walk his goal set, he still had his job at the cemetery that was needed or he wouldn't get paid. He continued his steady pace when a hand came down onto his shoulder. He turned silently and frowned to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring at him with a frown, "Atari…sama?" Atari was silent, her son in her arms, "What are you doing!? Shouldn't you be resting Atari sama!?"

Atari was silent staring at him for a moment, she was pale, much to pale, she then whispered, "You best hurry to the cemetery Kiba kun… your kaa san is in much more danger than you think." With that she turned and began walking silently away, he watched her for a moment, _my kaa san? But my kaa san is……Ari sama._ His eyes widened in recognition and he twisted on his heel taking off down the side walk leaving his pack behind.

He passed by Kashi who watched in surprise as the boy blazed down the side walk and took off after him, she could sense it, there was much to this picture she had not been told or did not know thus why she continued to be led astray, she wanted to see Ari, to tell Ari she was sorry, and she knew that at the moment, that Kiba was her ticket to doing so. The two reached the cemetery and Kashi collided with Kiba's back only to look over his shoulder, the two stared in shock, only for two completely different reasons.

"How long's a while Cheeka?" Marce stated turning to her, she was silent and frowned, "….seven years." Marce blinked then burst into laughter stating, "So that one three years ago was a one night stand! HAHAHAHA!" Ari shut her eyes and looked to the side, then Marce flat out said, "Don't you play with yourself?" Ari's eyes opened and she stared silently back at Marce, an amused look on her face, "Awww come on cheeka, we're all friends here amongst the dead." Marce tapped a tomb stone with her foot only for Ari to snap, "Show some respect!"

Kisame and Deidara frowned, they could both sense the slow anger forming in Ari, there was a danger as well, it was present and they could both sense it. Her shoulders were tensed and her feet were positioned to the left, towards the entrance…as if to run. Marce smiled before replying, "A little tense aren't we cheeka?" Ari's hands which had clenched into fists slowly became relaxed as she whispered, "Keep your feet off the graves."

"Tch, you've spent waaaaaay to much time with Mouto…" Ari slowly glared at her, this woman was not her old friend, she could tell that much, she froze though as Marce moved so she was in front of her, trapping her between her father's grave and the woman, "Perhaps… you should spend more time with me." She stiffened as she felt warm lips against her own as her wrists were gripped, her eyes shut tightly and her body moved to placed her against the tomb so she could kick away when Marce placed her leg in between hers to keep her from moving, she then whispered as rain poured down onto the two, "Now now…none of that. You're not getting away from me again… your kaa san and I had a deal."

_Kaa san? _Ari's head was yanked back as Marce licked her neck, she remained silent before her eyes shot open hissing, "My kaa san?" Marce didn't reply and Ari's eyes slowly drifted to Kisame and Deidara, Deidara looked like he was going to rip someone's head off and Kisame's hand had placed on his shoulder as his own hand came onto his blade, the two made eye contact and her voice whispered through out the grave yard, "Iie." They stiffened and stared, Deidara's eyes narrowing in anger and Kisame's own widening slightly, she pointed with her pinned hand towards the entrance and they both looked over.

Kiba stood staring silently in shock to what Marce was doing, his hand slowly clenching into a fist and his teeth gritting, he was touching his Ari sama…. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Kashi who was staring dumb struck at Kisame as well as Deidara, he glanced at Kisame who made eye contact before the shark man gained a small grin whispering, "You smart little shit." Kiba slowly looked back ahead and whispered, "Kashi san…" Her attention was diverted, "Don't talk to them." Kashi showed confusion in her eyes only for Kiba to growl, "No matter what, don't talk to them." He started to walk into the grave yard his eyes on Marce's mouth that was exploring Ari's neck.

"Deal?" Ari questioned, she wanted to know more, she needed to know more, and besides the fact she was being forced, she did not mind the attention on her neck, just on who was giving it. Marce was silent as she drug her tongue back up her neck and jaw to her ear and sucked on her pierced earlobe.

Kisame's eyes narrowed, she was enjoying this… Deidara also stared, why wasn't she struggling? He noticed her eyes go half lidded as Marce whispered back, "Our families formed an arrange marriage, a partner ship between us due to the fact that my influence brought so much hell the first time, your kaa san hoped it would bring peace… the hag's not that dumb ya know?"

"Hai…she is." She murmured, rain was drenching her skin and she was beginning to sweat from the close body heat, she wanted her away, she was going to far, she felt her hands come onto her stomach and begin to explore under her shirt, Marce trusting her let go of her wrists and murmured, "Oh? How so?"

"…" Ari's hands rested on her shoulders, "She didn't expect me to do this." She slammed her forehead into the woman's head causing Marce to cry and stumble back. Ari shook her head silently to clear it, then glared at Marce, her eyes were in deadly slits, "You hate my kaa san…why would become an ally to her?" Marce smirked and her lips pulled into a sneer, she stated quite simply, "Don't think I'm going to let someone like you, just get handed off to some male." Ari's hands clenched into fists and she whispered softly, "I appreciate your wish to keep me from others, but it's never gonna happen Marce."

"Ari sama/sempai!" Her eyes immediately moved to the side at Kashi and Kiba, her eyes narrowed then grunted as a fist collided hard with her stomach making her cry out as she slouched over Marce's arm. Marce glared down at her then at the other two, she sneered, "Heya gaki!" Kiba glared and snarled about to move forward, "Hands off Ari sama you bitch!" Ari placed a hand out making him still wide eyed, he grabbed Kashi who was about to move forward and stated, "Don't." Ari grabbed Marce's arm whispering, "Is this really necessary Marce?" Marce stared silently down at her, the rain soaking both women down to the core, Ari's hair sticking to her face and her eyes shut, Marce then whispered, "If I can't have you cheeka don't think some man will."

Ari was silent for a moment and whispered,"I really wish it didn't come to this. Guess….my prediction as to what would happen if I came here, came true." Marce chuckled and kept her fist in place, "And that was cheeka?" Ari opened her eyes and looked up at Marce, before whispering, "That I'd have to do this." Marce let out a shout as the shorter woman slammed her fist hard into her jaw sending her back. Ari stood up straight and then bent again wincing slightly before standing up straight again. That had taken a toll on her. The two were silent as Marce leaned against a grave for a moment and whispered, "I guess I'll have to do as your kaa san instructed cheeka." She got up cracking her knuckles, "I'm gonna have to beat you into submission neh?" She was sneering in enjoyment at the idea. Ari would be hers, and no one else's, she'd win her prize, and nothing would stop her. She froze as Ari's eyes which had become shadowed by her bangs were unveiled. The two stared at each other as her eyes glowed practically with a lust.

"Ari sama iie! It can't be solved this way!" Kiba shouted, he moved forward and grabbed Ari's shoulders stating, "Please! Don't!" Ari shoved him to the ground blocking Marce's foot in a powerful blow that sent her sliding back on the ground. The two stared at each other now and Kisame snickered stating, "Boy, I suggest you get your ass to your precious Ari sama's underling or else you're going to get severely hurt." Deidara felt the lust in the air, he knew what it was as well as Kisame, they both knew, it wasn't the lust for battle, or sex, no….

It was the lust for blood.


	10. Demons Wrapped In Human Skin

A/N: Well then, I guess it's time for an important news bulletin…. Well I guess that's it, there's the news bulletin. Thank you to all who reviewed. Have a nice read. I own what I own.

**Demons Wrapped In Human Skin**

Kiba stared silently up at Ari, for once in his life, he was afraid of the woman, afraid of what power she held underneath her precious tender mask. He could feel it rather well, a tension that made him feel utterly useless, a feeling that made him almost afraid to twitch or move a bit or else he would be slaughtered down. Then a voice snapped him out of it, "Take Kashi out of here Kiba." Silently he looked up at the female that was standing tall, a very calm look on her face that sent chills down his back.

Marce mean while was looking at Kashi, a frown on her lips as she stated in a quite dull voice, "Your new little bitch I suppose cheeka? Dunno why you'd want someone like her…kinda scrawny…ain't cha?" She was staring at Kashi, a small hungry look in her eyes, "Kinda cute though." Kisame almost let out a chuckle at this very unusual predicament, his only thought to it how ever was, 'shit happens' take it in stride. He watched how ever as Ari's eyes narrowed into slits. She whispered in a very low growl, "Get. Her. Outta. Here. _Kiba_."

Kashi's eyes were wide staring back and forth between the two women. She then questioned softly, "Ari sempai?" Ari's eyes made contact with her and in four easy strides she was in front of the shorter woman. The two were silent for a moment and a hand rested on Kashi's shoulder. The younger woman looked up silently at her, they weren't making eye contact and she couldn't see Ari's eyes, she shivered lightly whispering again, "Ari…sem….pai?" Ari grabbed her tightly in a hug burying her head into her shoulder, Kashi was silent, staring over her shoulder in slight shock, "Ari sempai?"

"I'm sorry." Ari whispered softly, "I'm sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry that I have to do it again, I really am sorry." Kashi didn't understand till she felt an immense pain in the back of her neck, her eyes became half lidded and slowly shut as she blacked out. Ari kept her in her grasp silently and whispered, "Kiba. Get your ass over here." Immediately the boy got off the ground running over taking the 22 year old from his Ari sama. Silence covered the ground as he followed her orders and moved out of the cemetery. Placing her on the chair at the security booth he turned and leaned against the door way, he had a good view of them from his point of vision. The two shinobi stood silently watching now as Marce asked, "So…where'd you pick up _that _little whore?" Ari's fist collided with her chest sending her stumbling back grunting, she took a stance while Ari took her own, her hand moving behind her back and her other hand coming up in front of her, palm facing her own.

Kisame watched silently at the recognizable stance, Deidara glanced at him for a moment then back ahead. Marce was silent as was Ari, it was clear now; this was not a time for talking. It was signaled off by one simple phrase, "……only the strong win cheeka." Ari's eyes narrowed for a moment, not moving from her stance, silence covering the steady tension that was moving over the grounds swiftly like the plague before it was broke. Marce flew at her, closing the distance almost with in seconds before twisting into a round house kick, she how ever froze as Ari's hand clamped down on her ankle using her own momentum and twisting her body before letting go and watching her fly back till Marce landed in a crouch skidding back and pushing off again. Ari grunted as she batted a fist coming at her face before twisting and slamming her elbow into the old friend's chest making her stumble back before twisting her own body and forcing her foot into Ari's side causing her to fly to the side and roll before getting up in a crouch. The two stared at each other.

Marce smiled as she watched Ari, those wonderful green eyes staring into her own, she loved that action starved look in her eyes, the very need for this fight to take place so deeply hidden with in those depths Marce could nearly stare for hours till she got lost into their pools and never being found. The words left her mouth as she whispered, "Your eyes in a fight are about the only things that I could get lost in cheeka." Ari's body slowly rose from the crouch it was in, Marce grunted as the 28 year old ran at her, her movements so fluid like a dragon made of water making her grunt as she brought her hand up catching the fist that was coming at her only to widen her eyes as the entirety of Ari's shin slammed into her ribs sending her flying to right into a tomb stone cracking it. Her head slammed back and hit it. Ari remained quiet as she got up unsteadily before shaking her head.

"…." Marce now stared at the woman she was trying to ensnare so badly, her eyes staring into the green ones making her gasp as they had narrowed into slits holding a feeling that made her shiver, she couldn't place it, she didn't know what it was, but she had the unsettling feeling, that she was about to get into a fight that very well could land her in the hospital or even worse. The rain continued to pour down, neither fighter seemed to be paying enough attention to notice as the rain poured it was slowly getting colder making both slowly start to get paler.

Ari's mind was not in its right place, it was void of emotion, stilled and calm, all stress, worries, even her concerns about the burden of the rings she carried with her was completely gone in this moment, this relaxed, wonderful, moment of violent impulse and reflex, drained away till her mind would come back, but she doubted very much that it would. It was as good as sex, if not, better. It left no strings attached, it got the adrenaline rushing, the blood pumping, bodies writhing proving dominance to the other, and then finally the submission from the opponent as they were beaten down and admitting defeat. Yes, this was just as good as sex to her.

She felt a very feral grin come to her lips, she had been starved of both for so long, violence and sex in general, she was nearly going mad from being deprived of both. Since she was little, she had fought with her cousins, hell even her kaa san. And then when she stopped seeing them, when she became so against the family… she had stopped, that was at least eight years ago. And then the animalistic drive she had…. Just to get laid, to have sex… yes… she missed that too, she expressed her sexual frustration through out 'Heartless Love' finding it one of the only outlets due to the fact masturbation just wasn't all that entertaining. Her eyes shut tightly for a moment before opening. The pools of green holding an almost silvery glow to them as the cemetery seemed to grow darker from the storm, lightening darted across the sky.

Marce stared wide eyed as she remained on the ground against the tomb stones, her body paralyzed for a moment as that smile and eyes sent a shiver through her shaking her down to the core. Those eyes…those eyes weren't human, not human at all, Ari then whispered, her voice a vicious hiss barely audible over the rain and thunder, "What are you waiting for? Get up…I wanna have fun with this." Lightening struck the clouds ahead giving her a very eerie shadowing, her eyes continued to how ever glow, just like…like…Marce got to her feet, _just like a demon…wrapped in human skin…those eyes….they're inhuman. _She grunted blocking the flat palm that flew at her chest with her arm as those eyes continued to stare her down, Ari then whispered, "Why don't I show you….just how angry…..I truly feel." Marce's eyes widened as the hand blocked by her arm clamped down tightly on it yanking her forward. Relentlessly Ari slammed her forehead into the woman's making her arch back only for her knee to slam into her spine making her bend forward, she let go twisting and sending the top of her foot into Marce's head's side. Marce fell rolling some away from Ari who was watching silently.

"You're pathetic Marcy." She hissed now. She knew Marce wasn't fighting at all, she knew Marce wasn't giving even an effort, "You're not even worth my time, how do YOU of all people expect to beat someone when you don't even fight. You told me you were gonna beat me into submission, did it ever occur to you that the one you're trying to beat down easily gets up and comes back at you, or did you even wonder……what would really happen if I was pushed?" Marce got up, her eyes narrowed in a glare as she hissed, "Who gave you permission to use my name cheeka?" Ari was silent before smirking stating, "It's your name." She came at Marce who blocked her fist with her wrist against her own, Ari kept her face close to her own stating, "Would you rather me call you something more insulting." Marce slammed her head forward and Ari grunted as it collided with her nose making her stumble back before grunting as she was painfully punched in the chest knocking the wind out of her and making her slide back on the wet cement. Her hand resting against a tomb stone as she let out a shuddering breath getting air back into her system. Marce moved relentlessly towards her and she had to jump back to avoid a foot that collided hard with a monument sending a good size crack in it.

Mean while in Ari's mind, Dasami was egging her on, chanting for her to let completely loose, relax and let complete impulse take over instead of doing this taunting and restraining. Ari how ever wanted this fight to last, she wanted it, she really did, she needed it. The more Marce got angry was the more likely Ari was to gain satisfaction in winning this fight, this simple street squabble with a complicated base. She ignored the two shinobi who had been idling watching, completely entranced by the two women fighting, or more importantly, their bearer. Kisame was actually enthused in watching this, he had pressed her buttons but she hardly ever, except for hitting him with her elbow or attempting to get away, allowed herself to go into violent impulse. However right now he was frowning as he could see the hesitation in her movements, she didn't want to completely loose control, she did want it, but she wasn't willing to give up control to give into complete violent impulse. This, he didn't understand, as she was fighting basic animal instinct.

Deidara how ever, did not care whether or not she was resisting giving into violent impulse, what he was seeing at the moment in his mind, was art. She was usually docile except for when she was annoyed, frustrated, or angry. Hardly was she ever what one might be called 'happy' near them. After all, Kisame was an ass and he knew he wasn't much better. But this…what he was seeing, was almost like a bomb about to go off, Marce, as she was called, was the timer, each movement, graceful, lithe, and powerful, that was done, would set off another number on Ari who would have to dodge, swift, skilled, and agile. When he had watched her start to fight back, he was finding himself getting lost in her movements, that was the setting up of the bomb, and then when Marce began to fight back, that was the timer. And now, he knew Ari was about to explode into a blaze of violence and anger, yes…this was art to the demolitions expert, this restraint on the inevitable was like running after a flame after it was put to gasoline, futile.

Both shinobi felt their bond to the woman if anything grow a bit stronger as she blocked a punch that sent her skidding back into a tall tombstone before twisting around it as Marce slammed her fist hard into it causing it to if anything explode. The shorter of the woman twisting back around using the tombstone how ever to catapult her body or more particularly her foot, into the woman's face sending her back a few paces before charging forward with a snarl. Her fist coming down onto the novelist's crossed forearms before said novelist twisted her body sending her heel directly into Marce's ribs, a crack went through the air and Marce screamed while Ari kept a tight hold of her wrist. Marce then shrieked, "You Bitch I'm Gonna Fuck You up So Bad They're Gonna Have to Put You in a Gurney!" Ari blinked for a moment and repeated the move letting go so Marce slammed into a tombstone, she was about to move again when Ari's foot rested firmly on her neck making her freeze.

Kiba mean while had left Kashi in the booth, he had moved up silently now standing in the shadows of one of the Sakura trees that was dry from covering him from the rain, his eyes watching silently as Ari's own shined in the heat of battle. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothing sticking to her from the ice cold rain that came down on them, such odd weather for the time being but he let it slide as he could not control the weather and there were more important things happening. His eyes widened though as her foot remained pressed against Marce's throat, the two of them dead silent before Ari's mouth opened.

She was regretting it, she knew she was, and she knew she was gonna hate it, her eyes became half lidded as she felt her mind come back and her fighting demeanor leave, she how ever kept her foot on Marce's throat as it was the only thing keeping her safe. The glow of fight left her eyes as she murmured softly, "I am going to let you go, and if you come after me, I will not hesitate to unleash all out possible _hell _on you Marcy." Her voice even as soft as it was held an icy tone to it, her face showed no amusement, she was serious. Her foot dropped and she turned silently to walk away, she got about 15 feet before Marce moved to come at her immediately, Ari did not notice this as she was starting to feel how cold she was, Kiba how ever, did and ran forward, grunting as pain entered his entire body from her foot colliding directly with his stomach forcing him to crash back into Ari who fell forward then rolled silently staring down at her 'son' who was on the ground wide eyed as pain coursed through him.

He pulled himself onto his hands and knees shaking, "Gomen Ari sama." He managed before he threw up, blood covering the ground and flecks of it getting onto the ring around his neck. None of them was noticing now that the ring had the kanji for 'Byakko' on it after the black was removed by the rain. Ari continued to stare and Marce hissed, "You little shit." She was moving forward. Ari in her shock was froze to the spot watching, almost helplessly, Marce moved silently and growled, "'I'll beat the fuck outta you for getting in my way." She moved silently and then was about to kick him in the side when IT happened.

The ring began to glow causing direct attention to it, Ari blinked now and then gained wide eyes as a white glow came from it. Kisame and Deidara's eyes narrowed as well in slight shock as a woman appeared in front of Kiba standing between Marce and the boy, her hand had come out and mercilessly gripped her throat. Her blue hair parted at the center as her hair was back in a small bun now. Her cloak that was so familiar to the two swayed lightly as a wind passed and the flower in her hair moved a bit. Her eyes were half lidded showing the blue eye liner and eye shadow up on her eye lids. She opened her mouth, the small ball under her lip from a piercing caught the light, "Unwise move." She murmured coolly and softly. Her blue eyes stared into Marce's wide and confused ones while Ari stared wide eyed at the woman then at Kisame and Deidara, Kisame then grunted, "If you would kindly put the woman down Konan chan, I'd like to watch my bearer continue to fight her." The woman dubbed 'Konan' slowly looked over at the man; she was silent before tossing Marce back.

A very disagreeing look in her eye she grunted and her eyes shot down to Ari who was staring at all the blood while crouching down beside Kiba, the novelist was trying her best not to throw up, she hated blood. She pulled him silently to his feet and murmured, "We need to get you to a hospital.." Marce who had shaken off the shock had hissed, "Oh no…you ain't goin' no where cheeka." The woman glanced back over at Marce for a moment who blatantly ignored her stare before looking back at the one she was informed now whose name was 'Ari.' A very small look on her face before she looked at the boy who had activated her ring resting against the woman. Ari was glaring silently over at Marce hissing, "You've gone too far." Marce chuckled before stating, "You broke my rib, so I broke your boy toy."

Ari was silent, staring at Marce, she needed to get Kiba to the hospital. Then blinked, she reached into her pocket and began dialing a number, silently the other side answered, she stated calmly, "Yes, I need an ambulance." It was silent before she stated,"Mouto cemetery." She nodded, "Uh huh." She looked at Marce thoughtfully, "Then again…better make that two….alright, arigotou." She hung up and rested Kiba silently against her father's monument. She got up silently and looked at Marce now, "I've got about seven minutes till the ambulances get here Marcy." She was struggling to keep her voice in control, she was beyond angry now, she was beyond furious as well, no, the correct word that would describe this feeling coursing through her, was murderous, "Those seven minutes I guarantee you are going to be the most hellish minutes of your life."

Kisame nearly flinched when the blood lust that had been in the air came back on an entirely full fledged new level of intensity as she had moved forward grabbing the woman's hair and slamming her fist mercilessly into her face breaking her nose and slamming her knee hard into the side of her jaw, a crack going through the air and the sound of a scream following. Ari let go of her hair but only long enough to twist and slam her heel into the stunned, in pain, woman's cheek sending her falling and sliding back to the ground. With her fists clenched Ari stalked her, her eyes narrowed back into those deadly slits and her body tensed, waiting for the slightest movement, seven minutes, a lot could happen in seven minutes, a man could hit a child with his car, a woman could be raped, mugged, killed, or all of the above, a child could run away, a baby could be born, yes, seven minutes would work nicely, "I'm gonna beat you for hurting Kiba and threatening Kashi." She hissed lowly, "And the theme of your beating for these crimes…will be the seven deadly sins." She was letting completely loose, her mind far gone into the depths of darkness to be retrieved, there were only two things in her head now, Dasami, and this theme, the theme of seven deadly sins, pride, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, sloth, and greed.

She grabbed the taller woman by the scuff of her shirt and slammed her foot into the first knee cap, "First one is Pride." She hissed, Dasami was cackling insanely in the back of her head, she grabbed Marce's chin and yanked her eyes to her level, making the woman's eyes wide as the green eyes that stared at her had the intensity and glow to them as the fires of hell themselves, "You don't know when to GIVE the FUCK UP!" She kicked the knee back now after snapping it making her cry out in pain. She moved silently to her other knee cap, "second, envy." She didn't break the knee cap, instead what she did was shove Marce to the ground and brutally twist it out of place before slamming her foot down on it. "How dare you get jealous of Kashi, you had your chance, you fucked up."

She smirked how ever as she said this from the scream that was coming from Marce, thunder booming over head and blocking it out. Lightening flashed and Marce's eyes widened as she was no longer seeing Ari in the shadows it brought, but the demon that resided in her mind, the demon that Ari kept trapped in her for so long that was starved of violence, starved of all that it could love, the violence that made it laugh, made it giggle in delight, made it moan in pure ecstasy, yes, this demon wrapped in human skin that was Ari, part of the very essence of Ari, this was something to be frightened of. Akuro had…. Her kaa-san had never mentioned this; did her kaa-san even KNOW about this?

She pondered where this demon had come from, when did it originate? Was it some time in her years of medical school, or some other time? Did it form when they were still friends? No, she would have noticed something, right? Or was Ari just that good of an actress? She let out another scream as her wrist was snapped and her elbow dislocated, the sound of the demon's voice coming into her ears in a chilling growl, "Lust, how _dare __**you**_ fucking touch _me._" Her eyes shut as tears of pain came down her cheeks and she began to beg silently for it to end, for this hellish nightmare to end, for her thoughts to drift away along with the pain, for her body to be shown mercy as the demon and the devil danced, each step a new piece of pain and a new level of hell. "Sloth. You're not even fighting back, lazy bitch." She knew this demon, who ever it really was, did not see reason, they did not see mercy, they saw pain, and got off on it.

Ari how ever saw different, she saw a tough bitch putting on a helpless act, she was getting pissed off and slammed her heel into the woman's other ribs hearing a multiple of cracks that was followed by another scream, "Gluttony, fitting place to get ya don't you THINK!" She slammed her foot onto her stomach and watched as she nearly threw up, she felt the copper taste of blood in her mouth, "For engorging yourselves on thoughts that I would ever _love _you." Her eyes continued to stare down mercilessly down on her, she heard the sirens, perfect timing, she was almost done, she put an foot under her neck's crook and slammed her foot down on her good shoulder, hissing lowly, "Sixth." She watched as Marce's eyes stared up at her now, "Greed. You will never have me and you will _never _keep me from seeing people and being with who I want to be with. And seventh." Her heel rested on her collar bone, Marce's eyes widened as she whispered in a very low voice, "Wrath." Her foot came up, her eyes shadowed as her heel slammed as hard as it could into her collar bone, she listened as Marce let out a scream as she moved away, the woman writhing on the ground in pain only causing more pain. She silently turned, the shinobi now watching her as she moved to Kiba who was staring at Marce, a sick pleasure in watching her on the ground as Ari knelt down placing one of his arms over her shoulder and one of her own around his waist, she helped him up and he shakily walked with her.

Konan watched the two silently and looked back at Marce, then at Ari who was no longer radiating any sort of hostile behavior or feeling of bloodlust. She glanced at Kisame who was staring at Marce; a very wide grin on his face and Deidara who looked like he just went through a round of sex, looking down she understood why as he pulled his hand from his cloak letting the rain wash off the stickiness from his hand. She gave a scoff of disgust. Deidara frowned at her, Ari had lost it, she had let go completely to violent impulse, in other words, she had exploded, he was happy, he had been so turned on by watching her explosion take place, just as quickly as it had came it had gone, leaving the aftermath victim behind, yeah…what he saw was indeed and explosion. The three of them moved following their bearers now, Konan in the lead in front of the two walking side by side, she frowned now, wondering exactly who belonged to who. Surely this 'Ari' could not carry more than one ring. She shook her head as they reached the security booth. Ari grunting as a man stepped out of one of the two ambulances that had pulled up beside the rode parallel parking. She murmured softly to the man as he came forward, "he's puking up blood. The lady up there kicked him really hard in the stomach. I think he may have some internal bleeding."

The man nodded and called for a stretcher, a group of people moved out and Kiba was put on, he smiled lightly at Ari stating, "Arigotou Kaa san." Ari nodded silently to him and watched as he was lifted up, Konan stepped up into the ambulance silently and grunted as they closed the door, she stared down at the boy who was already unconscious and frowned, had she just been allowed to kill the woman named Marce…no, perhaps Marce's punishment was better served by the boy's 'kaa-san' as he called her.

Ari looked up as a man let out a cry of shock and surprise calling for a stretcher and all sorts of fun stuff to stick Marce with, she smirked lightly and then turned walking to Kashi's form silently and picking it up. The rain letting up, she put Kashi on her back in a piggy back style and remained silent as she began to carry the 22 year old away from everything. She heard fast footsteps and glanced over to see two people standing on the side walk staring at her, bruised, soaked to the bone, and shaking from cold but that would change soon enough when she got home, she still stared back though. Then stated, "Takashi." Her cousin stared silently at her wide eyed for a moment and stated ,"H-Hai?" Ari continued to stare at her for a moment before stating, "Tell my kaa san that she will not have to expect me Friday." Takashi flinched, then stated, "You're not-" Ari glared over and stated, "I claimed head of the clan, I will keep that title, do no be mistaken. But I will no longer do it from Tokyo."

"Where are you going to go then?" Ari stared over at Sakura who had an almost air of respect from her. Ari stared at her silently and looked up then back at her, a slight frown on her lips, it was starting to rain hard again, she then stated, "We still have the compound in Osaka." She then stated simply as she began walking away, "Tell Kaa san she is banned from that compound. If she comes near me, I will get a restraining order. Call ahead and tell them I'm coming. Oh yeah." She paused from her walking and stated softly, "Takashi." Her cousin frowned stating, "hai?" Ari sighed and stated, "Atari. She's gonna need help with that kid." She glanced over her shoulder, "I leave protecting the new gaki in your hands. As well as his kaa san. His otou san better help you or I'll come and kick his ass." She smiled lightly, "And Sakura chan." The girl stared silently for a moment before stating softly, "Hai?"

"Teach the boy. Kiba kun hasn't been tutoring you for nothing, but I better not hear either of you…were pushin' him to become head of this here clan." She glanced at the two, "Can I trust you two to do that for me?" They nodded and bowed silently. She smiled and stated ,"Alright, get home, this rain'll kill you." She continued walking. Kisame was now frowning as he walked beside her, he stared at her, after all that, and she was still gonna do it, he shook his head and she glanced at him before he muttered, "Is it stubbornness or honor that fuels you?" She stared at him for a moment before stating quite simply, "Honor." He nodded with an "Ah.." still watching her now as she continued to walk till she reached her apartment complex, entered, and then moved up the stairs. Deidara noticing the blue tint to her lips as she reached her door with the unconscious woman on her back stating, "Perhaps you should rest a bit Ari chan, you are starting to look like Kisame." She chuckled opening the door, the hot air from the heating being turned on hit her bringing relief. She moved in shutting the door watching them go through it before setting Kashi on the bedroll in her room, she stripped the girl down and put her in a new pair of bra and underwear she had from who knows when outta the many times Kashi had spent the night. She put an old pair of sweat pants on the girl as well before taking care of herself.

She had moved and taken off all her clothing as well before placing a pair of sweat pants as well as a sweat shirt on after grabbing another pair of underwear and maxi pad then a bra. She was silent as Kisame who was still dry pulled her down onto the bed roll with him and Deidara lied beside Kashi, the bed roll, Ari was thankful for, was big enough to hold all of them. Deidara using the fact Kashi was against Ari placed her so she was against him as well as the woman who was trapped between the two on her stomach with her head buried into a pillow. Not noticing the shark's slightly hungry gaze snaking it's way up and down her still form as he yanked a cover over the four of them, underneath that clothing and skin was a wild beast, an untamable beast that held to humanity an acceptable front. He grinned now as she was asleep, placed a hand in her wet hair and drug it down her back to her lower back, he grunted watching as the younger woman snuggled silently into Ari who inhaled silently and then grabbed the girl's hand as she continued to remain face down in the pillow asleep. He stared at the hand silently that remained firm but not tight, the smaller girl didn't wake up or stir, she just remained as she was, Deidara watched the two with him sleep before murmuring softly, "So… what did you think about that little fight?"

Kisame looked up at him from the two, his blank face turned into a grin, "Most interesting."


	11. Repercussions

A/N: Jebus it's been a while… So, admittedly, this chapter has been begun for a while now. In fact since a few days after the last chapter was posted, and I just couldn't get anywhere with it. Now I think I MIGHT have something. So. Thank you all for reviewing! Really! I know it's been a while, and I really really hope I can finish this story… it's been on hiatus, yeah, we'll go with that. Anyways! Read, review if you want, and most importantly!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT BUT ARI AND THE OC'S

* * *

**Repercussions **

Ari woke up to feel a hand on her arm trying to move it from around something, she didn't know what was trying to escape her grasp, nor did she really care as she tightened her arms around it hearing a squeak as she buried her head into the warmth that was in front of her. She had a headache, a really bad one, her mind was groggy and foggy as to the night before and her body was really.. really sore. She couldn't quite recall why either really. The possibility that she got laid crossed her mind for a moment but she knew this was false hope as men do not generally squeak when one cuddled up to them. She knew as well that women were the more prone t - _….women….woman…..coworker…Kashi…. _

Ari snapped up and stared down silently at the woman who was staring around wide eyed and confused as to how she got there, why she was in different clothes, and exactly why was she laying between a complete stranger who had cuddled into her body and her sempai? She looked at Ari who stared down at her still and blinked as familiar green eyes continued to stare directly back at her. She smiled, "Ohayo sempai." Ari blinked several times before falling back blatantly and hugging the woman again making her blink as her sempai attempted to go back to sleep. She pushed her arm and stated, "Sempai….wake up." Ari how ever stubbornly muttered for her to shut up before she found a needle and sewed her lips together and let her sleep, making the woman once again, squeak.

With the squeaking, the blonde artist was awakened, he also was the one who murmured, "Can you stop that un?" Glancing at her for a moment before shutting his eye attempting to go back into his slumber while Kashi looked around silently in utter confusion as she was hugged by her sempai cuddling with her, and snuggled up to from behind by the blonde who was only able to touch her due to the fact his bearer could. She looked over at the shark man in slight fascination frowning when she noted that he was directly behind Ari with his eyes shut as his front against the woman's back as well as a hand on her upper arm with his face buried into the back of her neck as Kashi's was buried into her sempai's neck but not on her part. She blinked for a moment trying to understand exactly why these men were here, her mouth opened to ask when Kisame mumbled very close to her due to the fact she was being held captive in the arms of her sempai, "If you break the silence one more time I'm gonna rip out your tongue onna." She shut her mouth immediately and shuddered silently in fear causing the woman to wake up muttering, "Kisame, don't be rude to my guest."

"Hmph." He grumped only for the woman to fall back asleep. Kashi had no clue how long the four of them stayed like that, her trapped between the stranger and her sempai while they all slept, before she slowly began to sit up only to be yanked back down by her sempai who opened her eyes for a moment then sat up herself, releasing the woman who let out a thankful sigh as she immediately moved away from the bed roll and against the wall. Ari glanced over her shoulder and pushed herself to her feet walking silently over to Kashi and crouching down balancing on the front of her feet. Kashi stared at her silently then over at the men then looked back at her, "Who are they sempai?" Ari glanced over her shoulder for a moment and took a deep breath. She began to explain.

* * *

Kiba mean while was waking up to hear the sound of a heart monitor that held the beat of his pulse, his eyes shut silently as he glanced to the side, the woman from earlier that had come from the ring staring down at him with a half lidded look from beside the bed, she said nothing as she reached in her pocket of her cloak and pulled out a piece of paper which she began to fiddle with soon turning it into a swan. Kiba watched her silently, as there seemed to be a mutual agreement that they would remain silent, he continued to watch her fiddle with the origami paper in her hand in slight fascination before she murmured softly, "Your name?" He blinked and then murmured raspy, "Mouto, Kiba." She stared at him for a moment and slowly nodded stating, "My name is Konan." He hesitantly nodded back to this murmuring, "Very nice to meet you Konan san." She grunted in acknowledgement, at least the boy had manners.

The two were dead silent as a nurse walked in, she looked relatively young, blonde, had a nice ass Kiba noted as she moved around checking his IV drip as well as several other things before walking out, he glanced at Konan who looked back as he muttered, "not very social are they?"

She shrugged sitting on the chair to the side next to the bed now making a different figure with the origami, while Kiba continued to watch, fascinated by how her hands nimbly bent the paper in a speedy procession before he found himself drifting off to the steady rhythm caught in his ears from the shuffling of paper and the heart monitor. Konan glanced up at him and silently set the paper next to him on the bed before leaning back on her chair shutting her eyes and relaxing. A boy, a young boy that was her bearer this time? She sighed looking at him, at least he didn't look _that_ young.

* * *

"And that's why they're here with me." Ari stated simply now as she sighed at the bewildered look on Kashi's face.

A small frown from the younger woman before she stated, "So these two are shinobi dating back to the warring eras?" Ari nodded, "And the tall guy is the swordsmen that the ring I gave you supposedly belonged to?" Another nod, "And the blonde guy makes bombs from his hands, and he has a habit of saying un?" A third nod, "And your kaa san can see these guys and now Kiba kun has a ring as well holding a woman in it?" A fourth nod. "…..So that's why you couldn't tell me who they were, because you knew I wouldn't believe ya with out evidence." Kashi stated now convinced.

Ari nodded a fifth time now stating, "Yeah, and I didn't and still don't' want you in DANGER." She glared at Kisame now with the emphasis on danger, the blue man merely smirked stating, "you have it coming half the time onna."

She fought back a low growl before looking back at Kashi, the woman stared for a moment and then frowned asking, "So now what?"

Ari sat down on the floor now, her eyes half lidded before she stated softly, "I am moving."

Kashi's eyes widened before she stated loudly, "NANI?"

Ari scoffed before stating, "I'm sick of being so fucking close to the rest of the family and receiving the short straw from them. I'm moving to Osaka and am playing my role as head of the Usagi clan there."

Kashi was wide eyed before she stated, "Yo-You Can't Go Sempai!" Kisame rolled his eyes at the younger girl's attitude, Ari blinked before stating with a raised eyebrow, "I damn well can. You're coming with me."

She got to her feet as Kashi became wide eyed staring as the woman walked into her kitchen, she got to her own feet and asked, "I-I am?" Ari glanced over her shoulder before stating, "I hope so, you're one of the few I Don't wanna get away from." Kashi frowned before stating, "Where will I work?" Ari yawned and stated, "There's a bar near the compound and if worse comes to worst you can work at the compound, there's a bar there."

"Where will I live?" Kashi asked simply now with a frown.

Ari glanced at her now before stating, "At the compound."

Kashi continued to frown before inquiring, "What about the others of the clan, won't they disagree with that?"

Ari was staring at her with an amused look. She chuckled lightly, "What's so funny!"

"The people at the compound? Kashi chan, the people at the compound will include you, me, Kiba if he wants to come after he graduates, my grandparents, and these two."

She gestured to Kisame and Deidara, "as well as the woman that was with Kiba kun if she wants to come."

Kisame scoffed before growling lowly, "Konan has no choice just as we don't onna."

Ari glanced at him silently contemplating growling at him or even yelling at him. She smiled at Kashi before stating, "You can go home if you want to think it all over. I am not forcing you to come with me." Kashi slowly nodded before getting up and stating, "What about my clothes?" Ari waved a hand murmuring simply, "I'll clean e'm and return them to you as soon as I can.. I have a lot of work to do between now and a week from now."

Kashi's eyes widened, "You're leaving in a week? You've already decided?"

Ari yawned muttering, "Yup." She gained a half lidded look, "This will be my fourth move. I don't want to be here any more Kashi, I don't. So I won't be. When I move, it's quick."

Kashi looked like something was troubling her, before she shut her eyes and sighed nodding stating, "That's understandable sempai…I'll tell you by Wednesday." Ari nodded watching as she turned and walked past the shinobi to the door stating, "Seeya sempai."

Ari nodded murmuring, "Yeah, seeya." She waited for the door to shut before lifting herself silently onto the kitchen counter and resting her head back on a cabinet, her eyes shut for the moment.

Kisame watched his bearer silently considering moving forward and approaching her, as did Deidara who was frowning a little. Her breathing was calm for a moment before her eyes opened and she murmured dully, "Hai?"

Kisame leaned in his spot and crossed his arms silently before stating quite simply, "You do know she will eventually address us."

It was a fact, that there would eventually be a slip, just as there had been with her precious 'Kiba kun.' Ari's eyes bore into his own for a moment before her lips pulled into a smirk as she grunted softly, "Yeah. What about it?"

He moved forward in front of her now, his hand colliding hard with the cabinet beside her head, she continued to hold her half lidded look for a moment before they opened in slight shock as Deidara murmured, "We're just wondering un, if when the time comes, should we touch your precious Kashi kun like you allowed that vile onna to touch _you_ un?"

Ari remained silent now, the tension in the room was very apparent, her eyes slowly moved to the side before she murmured lowly, "I did what I had to do to get what I needed done. If you have a problem with it, say it."

The two men's eyes narrowed, Kisame grabbed her lower jaw yanking it forward and leaning down hissing, "of course we have a problem with it onna; you belong to _us. _Not that other onna's, and not your precious Kashi chan's, you belong to us and _only _us. No one should ever touch you like that but _us!_" The two stared at each other in the eye.

He was surprised as the same fire he saw last night burn slightly in her eyes. It was quick, to quick for him to understand or register, her hand collided hard with his cheek leaving an angry red mark, shock was in his eyes as it came back and collided with his other cheek on the rebound leaving another red angry mark. She let her hand fall to her mouth where it was bleeding slightly from catching a tooth before sucking on the blood silently.

The two were quiet and Deidara stared in slight shock, his eye wide as the shark stared at her and she had her eyes shadowed by her bangs. She slipped off the counter and walked passed Deidara, then stopped at the door pausing for a moment before growling lowly, "Kisame, just because I refuse to let anyone else take responsibility for yours and Deidara's ring, doesn't and will never mean I belong only to you _two_." Her eyes opened and stared at them, "Never forget that; as it is not _me _who is trapped in a ring. If we are playing games of property, it is You who belongs to Me."

The door shut with a slam, the two men remaining silent as they stared, Then Kisame let out a low growl of his own, Deidara glanced at him silently, this was out of his mouthed hands and as the shark was here first, in his. He stepped back watching as the man stared at the door for a moment before blinking as he moved in after her.

She had overstepped the line, and the blonde knew there was going to be some form of punishment, if there wasn't, it just would be proving what she said, and even though they both denied it, what she said did hold merit. He held his breath silently for a moment and let it out, waiting.

Ari did not pay attention to the angry shark that was stalking forward, her eyes staring ahead of her as she undressed and got ready for a shower. He stilled to a halt behind her, staring down at her womanly curves that were usually hidden, his breathing stilling for a moment as he watched her move forward and into the bathroom, his eyes narrowed for half a second before he began to pull of his own clothing off.

He smelled as it was and this was a terrific excuse itself to get in with her. Because this time, she had pushed him too far. He had been waiting for an excuse like this as well, just waiting for a reason to get closer and explore her more thoroughly, see if he could discover what made her tick as he examined her.

But first he had to get into that part with her. He moved into the shower shortly after she had started the water and let it run down his back as she managed to keep her back to him but against his chest. He reveled in the heat the liquid brought. Then brought his hands down silently onto her shoulders. She stilled at this itself, this action was more than enough to provoke her and he knew it as well as she, but that would not stop him. Silently he twisted her around and shoved her into the wall lifting her quite a ways off the ground. His eyes narrowed at her stretched out form but calm enough to keep her from being in utter alarm.

That was good, because that's exactly what he wanted. He inhaled deeply as she hissed lowly, "What the hell are you doing Kisame?" He watched in slight giddiness as her slight four pack on her abdomen, he couldn't believe he failed to notice it till now, became more apparent as she tensed against the wall. He looked up and down her smooth, soft pale skin, a scar here and there but nothing he didn't think was once to serious. His eyes glanced silently to her face, anger, nervousness, but frustration mostly on it.

"I belong to you do I? He murmured lowly, the two stared at each other before he continued, "I'm some property of yours?"

He watched in fascination as her eyes held that fire again, that demonic fire in them before she snarled angrily, "Isn't that all I am to you! You always say I only belong to you! You say it like I'm some sort of property, some sort of pet, yet with out me you'd still be in that goddamned ring WOULDN'T YOU! Who Belongs To WHO Kisame?"

He remained silent now watching her, her eyes holding that blaze despite the fact she was nude and his prisoner for the time, her breathing now heavy as she whispered, "I belong to no one, you belong to no one. Why don't you understand this? That I don't want to own you, I don't goddamn it and I don't want you to act like you own me either! You can't own a living person Kisame. You can't own what you don't have and you can't own me, because you don't have me! So why are you and Deidara acting like you do!"

He was still silent staring at her in the eyes now, viewing the desperation in those eyes for a moment before he moved forward, his mouth capturing hers with his own, his hands moving from her shoulders where he had pinned her by her upper arms and had been gripping them, he was still as he moved her head back removing one hand and gripping her hair, yanking it so he had better access to her mouth. He could feel her hands against his chest attempting to push him off, her body's pheromones starting to be let off, and her eyes filled with confusion and shock.

His eyes narrowed as her hands clenched across his skin into fists, he moved forward her eyes shut tight for a moment as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her further against the wall and the small space between them closed immediately in doing so. The female struggling as his tongue entered hers demandingly and coaxed her warm, wet, muscle to tango with his own. Once he got what he pleased, he ripped away and then hissed to her breathless form, "Because we see you as _ours._"

He abruptly forced her to the floor, crouching and pulling an arm over each side of him and yanking her so her face was close to his stomach, holding her there as to keep her from moving. Painful, but effective in forcefully causing her form to submit. "The bearer to a ring is 'sacred' to who ever is entrapped in it, you released us onna, you are ours because you are close to God now. You have power by making it so we cannot see other people, talk to other people, and touch other people, so we focus on _you._ We _haunt_ you cause You have _power_ over us." He reached a hand up, releasing one hand that moved to his abdomen, her breasts so close to his own genitalia that he could feel the antagonizing heat radiate off them as she tried to pull away. The struggling enticing him now. He gripped her hair grunting for a moment before pulling it back, forcing her to now look up.

"Now tell me, my little 'God." His voice sent a shiver down her spine in fear, her mind halting for a moment, "Doushite?" He leaned forward, eyes blazing, "Why did you really let that vile wench touch you if you could come at her any time? I've been aware for some time your skill, your body shows it. So why tolerate her _touch_?"

She wouldn't answer, his eyes narrowed as he felt her hand clench into a fist against his wet skin, slowly, he spotted it in the deepest corners of her eye. Then murmured, "how long again?"

"Nani?" She questioned before he let go of her, stepping back so her hands moved to the tub's bottom to catch herself, he raised an eyebrow as the water moved through him, spraying down onto her, replying, "How long did you say you've been sexually starved?" She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, then looked down silently, he stared quietly before he heard her start, "Three y-"

He cut her off, "No onna, not a one night stand, I mean a true good fucking." He watched her flinch at this, the slight smell of anger coming from her before he glanced to the side sighing then replying, "That long then?" The lack of reply was not particularly reassuring. Silently he reached down, grabbing her arm and yanking her up before standing. He immediately whipped around though, slamming her front against the slick wall behind them. He watched her body for a moment, tensed, head moving back, her neck bore completely to him, not to submit though . He felt a small growl of approval move through him but stuffed it down, _I like a challenge. _His eyes staring at the streaks of water that were moving down her shoulders as the water missed his form, riding their way down her spine, moving to the valley between her backsides cheeks and in between her legs, and down the inside of her thighs, he slowly felt his head moving into a nod.

"Alright…" He murmured lowly, he noticed her muscles twitch lightly, almost at attention; he smirked for a moment, _my little soldier. _He leaned forward, lips brushing against her shoulder, "How about we fix that?"

Ari's frantic mind had to pause for a moment to actually register what the man was actually saying. Fix... fix- was he offering to - he couldn't possibly be saying - "That's Okay!" She felt her form starting to struggle as she pushed against the wall, "I'm Good!"

The shark behind her actually laughed. It wasn't dark and angry, but the baritone sound seemed to contain general amusement. He leaned forward, his form pressing to her own and against the wall before murmuring, "So good, that you'll try and get felt up by a woman that was willing to take you forcefully?" She felt his manhood against her backside and he shifted slightly before nibbling on the unblocked of her neck. "Oh yeah... you're good alright."

Her hands clenched into fists before he let one hand slowly come and gather the two almost dainty wrists into it. He let out a soft sound as he shoved then behind her back and let out a hissing chuckle. "Let's see just how good you are Ari-_chan._" His other hand worked itself down between the wall and her stomach, the rough calloused fingers brushing against her before he grinned as he felt the muscles of her stomach flinch away. "It'll feel good..." He paused at this then gave an almost feral grin, "I bet your over active imagination is just getting all sorts of images now..." She grunted at this and he released her arms, stepping back to grab her shoulders and turn her around.

He grasped her hips again and yanked her up, watching her eyes widen in surprise as he let his hands then plant on her backside and grip them, holding her easily enough. After moving one hand completely under her he let his other guide her stiff and unwilling thighs around his waist before shoving forward against her. Her chest pressing to his own and his mouth next to her ear as he kept her stationary. "Wanna imagine what I'm gonna do to you Usagi?" His nails scraped against her backside, making her arch angrily as he drug them down the skin. "Why don't you shut your eyes so you can get the full sensation no?"

"Fuck off Kisame." Was the low growl as she now glared at him, the man merely stared for a moment, his blue hair having drooped from the weight of the water before he laughed again.

"Well that would be counter productive for me wouldn't it Ari _chan_." He whispered lightly into her ear. "And from what I smell and see, it wouldn't be very good for you either." There was a flash in her eyes again, that lovely little flash before his mouth came and captured hers again. He was taunting her now. Let her lose control again, he dared her too. Hell, he wanted her too.

He wouldn't admit that it might just have been quite a long time for him too. However he wasn't going to let anyone know anything on such a trivial matter concerning him.

Demanding a fight for dominance which He knew for sure she would lose, one that would be beautiful for her to lose; his tongue wrestling with her own before he let her form abruptly drop a few inches as to lower her. Giving him the advantage of height and pressure before he took a moment to grind his manhood against her own body, watching her eyes widen lightly and a hitch in her breath as his shaft moved gently, almost ghosting over her body. "Heh.." Was the grunted reaction he gave against her mouth before breaking away. A fine string of saliva hanging for a few moments before he murmured, "Thought you don't want it onna."

"I _don't_." He rolled his eyes, so why did it sound like she was trying to convince herself more than him? He shrugged that off before letting a leg come down between herself and him, rubbing her lightly and watching a dark pink blush come to her face. The shiver that went through her was delicious to his eyes before he leaned forward lightly.

"Well I'm not quite sure I believe you Usagi. In fact I'm quite sure you're a horrible liar."

His words sent another shiver down her spine and she cursed inwardly as her nipples became erect. It really had been a long time, and yes, she had wanted Marce to touch her... let her be reminded of the good feelings that came from the intimate contact before she was gonna beat the fuck out of her. But this was different... it was almost maddening to her as her body was reacting so quickly. She would call him an Incubus if it wasn't starting to make her a little scared of him. That glow in his eyes, the feeling of his body, just the slight pressure of someone touching her there and on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs...

It was a wonderful thing to feel for her. It had been far to long as well. However she found herself almost angry as he let the hand that had been supporting her completely leave, her legs having to move and save her before she fell. He however seemed to key in onto this, grasping her wrists and shoving them above her head. Watching her with a scowl as his hips move just lightly against her again and again. Her eyes wide and frantic as the need for escape but the carnal need that came from lust fought back and forth. One trying to over rule the other and conflicting her mind completely. She did not want him at all... but now that he was touching her... now that she might actually have a bit of tension released...

And he was controlling it damn it! Her eyes moved down his form, glistening and each defined muscle traced with water as his contact with her allowed it to stay. His damned _teasing_ contact. Her body gave a shiver of its own as cool air from outside the shower entered, before she shifted and tugged at her wrists to try and pull away. The result was his leg coming down and pressing more into her, a hiss exiting her firmly and her head shaking frantically at the fire that shot in her blood. Making the room feel much to hotter than she should.

Why did it matter so much to him that she had Marce do it? Why the fuck out of all the things he could have done, it had to be this! This wasn't him, well, maybe it was, but it wasn't him like he usually was! He had threatened her before in such a matter but this… She didn't understand it at all! But why did it have to _feel _so. Damn. GOOD.

Her breathing was starting to get heavy now in her struggling and at the same time from what he was doing. Did she want it to stop? Really? Dasami seemed to come in at this moment, _Haha… how the tables have turned…_

He had moved his leg away and she shivered as she looked for some sort of escape. She was stuck between him and a hard place, literally, he had dropped her legs but she had gripped onto him… maybe… it would hurt but…

Kisame let out a chuckle and his hand came out and grabbed her chin before she could proceed, yanking it up and smirking down at her face. He had her all twisted and knotted up, nice and conflicted in the matter. He had her right where he wanted her, his body moved forward, feeling his manhood press against her and fought back a soft groan as he continued to grin toothily. Her face was flushed and her legs were shaking as they actually gripped his hips tighter.

She wanted it that much was for sure. Her mind might be having second thoughts but it was her body that was showing him it wasn't asking, it was demanding. His hand on her wrists remained tight as his other held her to him so he could grind fully up against her. He watched carefully as her eyes widened and she arched, a glare in her eyes and a shuddering gasp coming out of her. He did it again and listened as a soft hiss followed as she jerked at it. One more time, and he felt her move back against him.

A smirk came to his lips as he watched her now glaring at him angrily. However it didn't have that tint of disdain that seemed to border her usual anger. To say he wasn't hard by now would be a lie. Though admittedly, he wasn't going to take it much farther than it already had gone. She didn't need to, nor would she, know that. He had a point to make here.

"You seem to be fighting with yourself onna, more so than any other person in this position should be anyways."

"Urusai!"

He couldn't help but fight back a soft chuckle as he pushed against her hard again, feeling his shaft slid up in between her folds and then down, pressing that wonderfully sensitive nub, a soft keen exiting her. Watching her eyes roll nearly to the back of her head before starting in light rhythm of the motion. She was so sensitive, no wonder she relaxed when that little bitch earlier had touched her, no wonder she even _let_ the woman touch her.

One's body wasn't this sensitive on it's own unless it _knew_ it was lacking something. He couldn't help back the retort towards her command though, "Bet if that lawyer saw you now…" Her jaw tensed and he heard her fight back a sound in her throat as he pressed, and remained pressed to her, "So, who do you think you belong too now, onna?"

He watched her eyes reflect a deep disdain for him with in that moment. He shifted only slightly, hissing lowly between his own teeth but thriving in the way her body shoved on the wall in an arch and her eyes widened, "Well?" Each breath that exited her was in nice little puffs, he had been holding back, yes. He was still hard. Yes. But he had waited a long time. And this, in his opinion, was far more enjoyable.

She didn't answer him really, and he didn't think she had to. This was one he won. At least, he thought he did.

He watched as her eyes slowly moved to a half lidded gaze and he waited for the acceptance of defeat, staring at her now while she just looked back. The panting soon becoming nothing but a very light breath and the sound of the water following. He shifted lightly, and watched her eyes flutter and another breath exit her.

"…This is _cruel_." She murmured after a few moments, "Even for you, this is _cruel._" Her tone was low and harsh, as though trying to find words. He stared at her for a few moments and then grasped her hair yanking her head back and watching her eyes widen, and then his mouth opened.

Ari couldn't quite grasp what he was doing as his teeth implanted into her shoulder. She registered her mouth opening and his hand planting over it, then a searing white pain that made her eyes see stars. His arms wrapped tightly around her as her hands had gotten loose from being slick, while his body remained pressed against her but her legs had fallen from it. Her hands in his hair with it in clenches. Harsh breathings following in gasps as he had slowly pulled his head away, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes fluttered and he waited till there was focus, struggling focus, before growling lowly, "Yes onna, it is _cruel_. Because you know who you belong to, me. Why? Because I am stronger than you, and I say you are mine. You are Deidara's, because he is stronger than you, and you hold both of our rings. We had to watch as that _harlot_ touched you in a way that should be reserved only to us, and you didn't even bother trying to fight back. Perhaps you were your own sin at that time, sloth, or were you lust? I couldn't tell because I was too busy being wrath and envy."

Her hand clenched onto his wrist and he ignored it keeping eye contact, "We came along, but you initiated and engaged her. And we were forced to be spectators instead of being confident that you would remove such _trash_ from you. I would say that was a little cruel on your end. So would you look at that." He grinned moving his face down to her level, "We're all cruel people. Still want it Ari-_chan_?"

He gained no response and he soon let go of her watching her knees give on the floor. For a few moments he wondered if he pushed it to hard once again, he didn't want to break her. Quietly he moved to the medicine cabinet. "Get out of there, we don't want you bleeding out to badly." Grasping bandages and turning towards he let out a chuckle, "You can sit there and stare at the floor all you want, it's not going to change anything."

As she didn't move he moved towards her, however watched as her body shot to its feet and a glare came forward, narrowing on him. Those wild green eyes blazing for a few moments before they slowly calmed and she turned off the water. He looked as she stepped out, bleeding on one shoulder, bruised on her body, a black eye still well in place, and slowly smirked to himself.

She didn't look half bad like that, maybe he got lucky, Deidara could convince her to put on that little red dress. However…

He didn't get his hopes up as he began to bandage her shoulder. That scowl on her face clearly said she wasn't happy, nor was she going to take any of this for long. Which was fine, the punishment was over, but if she wanted to offer him a reason to cause more. Well, he wouldn't press her as hard as this time. But, he would gladly take up the chance to put her back in her place.

Her eyes remained on him the entire time he bandaged her and he wasn't quite surprised. Glancing back at her he shook his head, if it hadn't been in the shower, he would still accuse her of acting too much like a child. She was practically sulking, pouting, what ever they wanted to call it. Either way. With how much he had enjoyed his toying with her, and that her annoyance was more likely from the fact he stopped doing what he had been.

The entire ordeal, while immensely pleasant, was now too amusing for him to care.


End file.
